Puzzle Pieces
by LaurenEP18
Summary: Blaine is new to McKinley and immediately inthralled with one, Kurt Hummel. Kurt has had a tough life and now his facade is beginning to crack. Klaine, badboy!Kurt. Warnings: non-graphic talk of rape, talk of suicidal thoughts, underage drinking, language, sex.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine didn't want to transfer schools, he really didn't. Though of course his wants were thrown to the back in favor of his father's desires. Not that Blaine was complaining. It was almost second nature to him to know that his dad would dictate everything that went on around him. Though his father seemed to make himself scarce as soon as Blaine came out of the proverbial closet.

His mother was the quiet type, mostly keeping to herself and trying to do anything to please her husband. So when his father told them that they were moving to Lima, there was no point in attempting to appease his mother in trying to stay where they were. He was enrolled at Dalton, and could very well stay there seeing as they had boarding accommodations. His dad had scoffed at the idea of spending that kind of money on a son like him. In layman's terms, he didn't want to allow his gay son to live by himself at an all boys' boarding school and be happy. Instead, they were currently en route to their mansion of a home just on the outskirts of town.

The next day, he would be attending William McKinley High School. It was only about three weeks into the first semester, but it would still be awkward to be the new kid regardless of what point during the year he'd shown up. Blaine sucked in a deep breath as they pulled up the long drive that filtered into a three-car garage. His car and his mother's cars had already been dropped off and were sitting in their appropriate spots.

The three gradually got out of the car and shut their doors in unison. Blaine stretched and popped his sore muscles, turning to gaze out the opened garage door. The sun was just setting along the horizon, casting deep shadows along the pavement. He didn't acknowledge his father's gruff call for him to get inside. Blaine scanned the rich reds and brilliant oranges blending together as a few indigo clouds breezed through the sky. He jumped with a start at the sound of the automatic door closing, shutting him inside.

Blaine reluctantly made his way up the few steps and straight into the kitchen. Apparently a few of his dad's workers had already come by and stocked the house with their belongings, so they didn't have to unpack anything. He was thankful for that, his eyelids were struggling to stay open as it was. He let his fingers travel along the pristine marble countertops before making his way towards the grand staircase that led upstairs to where his room was supposed to be.

Finding his room presented a challenge in it of itself. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, there were several doors lining the hallway. Each door was nondescript and all of them were shut. He sighed and decided he would just try each door and hope that it was the correct one. He shuffled to the end of the hall and began opening and shutting each door until he came across the one that had to be his own. The walls were painted in a dull beige color and there were two other doors inside. He opened one that led into a decent sized en suite bathroom with sparkling ivory tiles and charcoal accents. Blaine then walked over to the other door, which he could only assume was his closet. He opened the door and was faced with all of his clothing hung along the racks. Blaine then crossed the room to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt before heading to his bathroom.

He hoped that a nice, long shower would relax his nerves about the impending day. Blaine stripped and tossed his clothing into the hamper then fixed the water to his liking before stepping in. The warm water cascading down loosened his tense muscles as he rolled his shoulders back, working the kinks out after sitting in a car all day. After becoming sufficiently pruned, he quickly washed off and stepped into the now seemingly freezing room and dried off hastily. Pulling on his sweats and shirt, he popped his head out into the hall to catch a fleeting glance of his father walking into his room followed by his mother.

She smiled warmly at him and held up a delicate hand, "Goodnight, sweetie."

Blaine returned the smile and waved back, "Night, mom." She returned to her room and Blaine leaned heavily on his doorframe. Sighing, he turned and shut the door behind him. His eyes scanned his room, collecting inventory to be sure all of his things were in fact there. Then he crawled under the covers of his premade bed and reached to flick off the small lamp at his bedside. He knew that the next day was going to be difficult, so he wasted no time in falling into a deep slumber.

=======================gLee==========================

As anticipated, the day started off all wrong. After waking up late and rushing through gelling his hair, he didn't have a chance to get any breakfast. Then his car wouldn't start up, so he had to take his mom's car instead. After that, he finally made it to school, which took him twice as long since he got lost about three times. Blaine read the schedule he had gotten in the mail a week before and scanned it. His first block was AP bio, so he hurried through the crowded halls to his class. Blaine was very punctual, so he was usually the first to arrive at his classes. That day was no exception. The classroom was entirely empty save for one mysterious boy in the back corner of the room.

He appeared to be sleeping as he could only see perfectly coiffed chestnut hair flattened on the desk in the dark room. The lights were turned off and it was still slightly dark out from it being so early. Blaine worried his lower lip, hovering just inside the room. He wasn't sure if he should flip the lights on or if he should just stand outside the room until someone else came.

Before he could ponder any other options, the boy stirred and let out a groan. "You going to come in, or are you just admiring the view for afar?" Blaine was taken off guard at the slightly high-pitched tone with the sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Well… I- uh." Blaine sputtered, uncomfortable.

The boy slammed his open palm against the top of his desk and pushed up to reveal a stunningly handsome face. Blaine flushed as he scanned the boy's delicate and yet masculine features, taking in how utterly beautiful he was. The boy rolled his eyes and stood to full height and strode over to him. He was dressed in dark jeans that were practically _painted _on, paired with a white v-neck shirt and a deep burgundy leather jacket. His black boots clunked along the linoleum until he was but a few inches from Blaine. The boy was a few inches taller than Blaine, so he seemed to almost loom over him. Blaine was about to take a step back or ask for this kid to back off, but instead, he found himself lost in his eyes. They were the most unique color he had ever come across. His eyes were a pale blue-grey with specks of gold and green. He arched an eyebrow at Blaine who continued to stare.

The boy waved his hand in front of Blaine's face and he blinked a couple of times. "Hey, kid. What's the deal?" Blaine was about to speak, but if was as if his tongue had grown in size and he wasn't able to produce a coherent thought in his head anyway. Blaine watched as the confusion on the boys face turned into a cocky smirk. "What's your name, gorgeous?" He purred. Wondering if he had actually heard him right, Blaine turned and flicked on the lights in the room. Having the light on made him feel a bit more comfortable, though he was disappointed when the boy squinted his stunning eyes at the fluorescent bulbs. Though once he adjusted, the lights just made his eyes all the more vibrant.

Blaine shook his head, remembering that he was just asked a question. "_Oh,_ I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He held out his hand in a friendly gesture. The boy pulled his eyebrows up into an '_are you serious?_' look before wrapping his own hand around Blaine's and shook it.

"Well…" The boy silently appraised Blaine up and down, causing a blush to burn his cheeks. "I must say it is _definitely_ a pleasure meeting you." Blaine laughed awkwardly and released his hold on the boy's hand. "I'm Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine smiled genuinely at Kurt, his blood heating his face once again.

"Hmm." Kurt pursed his lips, considering something. "I think you'll change your mind about that."

Blaine scrunched his brows together, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, I have a _reputation_ around here. I'm not exactly what you'd call a _nice _guy." Kurt gave a sideways smile, though his eyes shown with a hint of regret in them.

Though Kurt's words were basically telling him to stay away, there seemed to be something about him that Blaine couldn't shake. He felt drawn to Kurt in a way he'd never felt before. It was strange seeing as though he had only just met him a few minutes ago.

Students were now filing into the classroom, shooting confused glances at Blaine and glares at Kurt. "I'm new here, and it would be nice if I could have a friend to talk to…" Blaine ventured.

Kurt let out a short laugh. "Honey, we are _not_ friends. Okay?" He paused for a moment and took a purposeful step closer to Blaine so that he could practically feel Kurt's body heat in the miniscule space between them. "Unless you want to be something_ more_… I'm not one for relationships, but if you want a quick fuck…" Kurt licked at his lips. "I'd be willing to oblige." Blaine could smell the tobacco wafting from his breath that mixed with a strong cinnamon scent.

Blaine opened and shut his mouth several times before he was able to properly answer him. "I don't do… that type of thing. Sorry to disappoint." Though Kurt was stunning, he wouldn't lower himself to that level. Blaine wondered if Kurt was actually gay, or if he was just screwing with him. He backed away from him only to see that the only empty seat was the one next to where Kurt was sitting. He closed his eyes and took in a long purposeful breath before making his way between the rows of desks. Kurt followed suit, and he could practically feel his gaze burning holes in his back. _Well, this is going to be an interesting year…_ He decided as he took his seat at the back of the room. Without looking up, he heard the desk beside him creak as Kurt sat down.

The teacher began taking role and of course, Blaine was the first one on there because of his last name. "Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine held his hand in the air, "Here."

The teacher gave him a quizzical look before beaming. "Oh! So_ you_ are the new student the school has been buzzing about. I am Mrs. Carlson, just incase you didn't know already. Would you like to take a moment to tell the class a little something about yourself?"

Blaine groaned inwardly. He met eyes with a few snickering students, all waiting for him to go and make a fool of himself. This is what he hated the most about first days. Some teachers forced students to stand and tell about themselves in a very embarrassing manner. Without thinking, he glanced over to Kurt and was surprised to see genuine curiosity burning in those liquid blue orbs. Kurt blinked a few times and then realized that Blaine was watching him, so he slipped on an arrogant smile and nudged him with his elbow.

"Okay, well…" Blaine began lamely, "My name is Blaine and I just transferred here from Dalton Academy. I'm a musician, and I like to sing. I was lead vocalist for my school's glee club, The Warblers." He felt a pang of loss at mentioning his old group.

"You _sing?_" A short girl with long, thick brown hair stood and flattened her skirt before making her way over to him. Though she was tiny, the girl was somehow slightly intimidating. "Rachel Berry. I'm one of the leads for our glee club here, the New Directions! We are holding a meeting this afternoon after our last class, so I expect to see you there promptly at three thirty." Before getting to answer, Mrs. Carlson told her to go back to her seat. He just nodded in her direction when she turned to watch him from her front row seat.

The teacher continued with the roll as if nothing happened. Blaine glanced timidly at Kurt just to see those eyes watching him. "So, you sing?" It took a moment for Blaine to figure out that Kurt was talking to him.

"Yeah… Do you?"

Kurt's face fell a bit, revealing something past his bad boy persona. He could practically see the walls being put back up as Kurt's posture and entire demeanor altered. "_Nope._" Popping on the _'p'_. "Though I'd _love_ to hear you sing. I can tell by your voice you must have a very _sultry_ singing range." He winked.

"Kurt Hummel?" Mrs. Carlson broke into their private conversation, speaking his name with disdain.

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're looking right at me. Must I respond when you can _clearly_ see that I'm present?" Blaine chuckled lightly.

"Is there something funny that you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Anderson?" His teacher was clearly upset at the two of them.

Slightly caught off guard, he lowered his head and shook it. "No, ma'am." Kurt seemed to be put out, clearly thinking that Blaine would speak his mind.

"He was laughing at you since he _obviously_ thinks that you should be able to take role without forcing each person to acknowledge you." Kurt stated dully.

Mrs. Carlson huffed as her face went violet. "Principal's office… _Both_ of you."

Blaine knew better than to argue with a teacher, though he had no idea why he was in trouble in the first place. He could only stare incredulous at the teacher before glowering at Kurt for _causing_ the whole thing. For a split second, fear contorted his face before he schooled his features and brushed it off. The pair stood and grabbed their bags in unison and headed out the classroom door.

"Damn it." Blaine cursed as he slowly made his way aimlessly down one of the halls. He didn't know where the principal's office was in the first place. It was his _first day_ for God's sakes and he was already in trouble? And it was all because of the stunning blue-eyed boy who was now keeping pace with Blaine's erratic strides. He got to a 'T' in the halls and decided to go left, leading him in some unknown direction. Eventually he passed by a room he was _sure _he'd seen before and he spun around to be face-to-face with Kurt. "Why the hell are you just letting me wander around here and not helping in the slightest? We're_ both_ supposed to be going to the Principal, so why don't _you_ lead the way?"

"Well, Blainers… I have no intention of going to see Figgins, so I was just admiring your ass as you strutted yourself through the hallways." Kurt leaned up against one of the lockers with a sigh. It should be _illegal_ to look so damn good. His porcelain skin was almost glowing in the hallway light. He would look almost angelic were it not for the devious glint in his eyes. "There's no point in it anyway. He'll just write you off with a warning and give me detention for a week or some stupid shit like that. I don't really care."

Remembering the fear that he swore he saw, Blaine figured Kurt was lying. So he stupidly decided to call him on it. "Are you sure? You seemed to be worried about it back in class. You're _obviously_ just acting out because Mommy and Daddy didn't give you enough attention" Blaine was still fuming at that point, releasing his annoyance on Kurt. "Well, that sucks. But you don't have to drag _me _into it."

Kurt sent a harsh glare at Blaine before thrusting himself off the lockers and crowding Blaine into the set of lockers on the other side of the hall. Blaine began to panic as he felt his back connect with the cool metal. Kurt slammed a fist on the locker door beside his ear, letting the sound reverberate in his ears. He placed his other arm across Blaine's chest, keeping him in place. "Don't pretend you know anything about me. You don't know me, and you never will." Kurt's eyes tightened as his upper lip twitched in anger.

Blaine let his eyes linger on Kurt's face. So close up, he felt like he could hardly take in enough oxygen for his brain to function. His field of vision was completely filled up with _Kurt_. Blaine was able to make out a light dusting of pale freckles along his milky complexion, which was _flawless_.

Kurt's breath shuddered and he suddenly pushed back, releasing Blaine from his hold. He kept his eyes downcast, his seashell pink mouth slightly ajar.

Blaine bit down on his lip, feeling sorry for him. "Look, I'm sorr-" Blaine wasn't able to finish his apology as Kurt strode out the double door leading out into the parking lot. He knew that Kurt was trouble, it was easy to tell… Blaine also knew that he loved mysteries. And Kurt was one mystery he wasn't willing to give up on.

**======================gLee=======================**

**So I've always wanted to do a badboy!Kurt fic since for some reason I feel like it would be more believable for Kurt to be like that. I still love ones with Blaine being the bad boy, and I might even write one like that later! I'm still working on my other story, but I got writers block and I have been planning this for a while now. I hope that you enjoyed it! Reviews make me happy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had been right. Figgins had let him off with a warning and he was sent back to class. The final bell rang and before he knew it, Rachel Berry had located him in the halls and was in the process of ushering him into the choir room.

"Fresh meat!" A mohawked boy exclaimed. He seemed intimidating before he broke out into a smile. "'Sup. I'm Puck… or Puckzilla!"

Puck knocked his fist against Blaine's shoulder before returning to his seat next to a Latina girl. She gave him a once over before smirking and taking hold of a blond girls hand. The blond cocked her head and gave him a grin, "Are you a dolphin? I knew a dolphin before, but something bad happened and he left us… Can you be our new dolphin?"

Blaine wasn't sure how exactly he should handle that question. He opened his mouth a few times before a tall guy came over and clapped his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "She wants to know if you're gay, dude."

"Oh-uh… I mean…" Blaine sputtered. The blond watched him expectantly. "Y-yeah. I guess I'm a dolphin." He flushed when the girl started clapping excitedly.

Rachel was about to speak when the teacher came in and stopped abruptly when his eyes met Blaine's. "Hey. I'm Mr. Schuester." The man's eyes turned nurturing once he noticed how overwhelmed Blaine must have looked. "You can call me Mr. Schue." He held out his hand for Blaine to shake before telling the rest of the class to have a seat. "So, Blaine. Are you here to join the New Directions?" Blaine nodded timidly. "That's great! Do you have a song prepared for an audition?"

Blaine looked to Rachel accusingly. He hadn't been told he'd have to audition. She simply shrugged and latched onto the tall boy at her side. "Well, I wasn't told that I would need to audition. But I do have something of a backup song that I always have prepared."

"Alright. Whenever you're ready." Mr. Schuester backed away to sit next to a blond boy with a large mouth. Blaine turned to the band and told them what song to play. He then faced the door to the hall, his back to the class so that he could turn when he started to sing. His eyes traveled to the door and to his utter shock, he spotted _Kurt._ He was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hall watching him with an unreadable expression. Blaine knew that no one else could see him from the angle. For some reason, the nerves began to kick in at that exact moment. Singing in front of the glee club was one thing, but having _Kurt_ hear him had the butterflies assaulting his stomach with painful intensity. On cue, he tore his eyes away from the statuesque form in the hall to the rest of the club and began his song.

Teenage Dream was a complete hit with the glee club and he found himself turning to look out the hall to see that Kurt was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, he let himself receive praise from the club and teacher.

Once the session had ended, he learned all of the New Direction's names and even learned that he had some classes with a few of them. Before she left, Blaine pulled Rachel to the side. "Hey Rachel, um… I was wondering if you knew that boy that I was sitting with in our biology class?" Her boyfriend, Finn, came up behind her then. She looked to him and then back to Blaine, clearly uncomfortable talking about Kurt in front of Finn.

"You should look him up on Jacob Ben Israel's blog online…" She sent a pointed look in Finn's direction. "You'll find what you're looking for on there." Rachel smiled and took Finn's hand and led him out the door, leaving Blaine as the last one in the room. It only took a moments hesitation before Blaine was dashing out of the room and heading for the library's computers.

Finding Israel's blog was simple enough. It was actually saved into the browser history. He typed in Kurt Hummel's name and several stories and videos popped up. Blaine sighed. He really hated gossip blogs. He clicked on the first link he saw and it was a video of a somewhat young Kurt. Blaine smiled as he took in his outrageous outfit. He was wearing a white, button down shirt with the sleeved rolled to his elbows, charcoal grey pants with red suspenders, and a matching fedora with a peacock feather. Kurt was holding his head up high, not letting Jacob get in his way.

"_Kurt! Kurt, so is it true that you've come out of the closet? I mean, as obvious as it is that you're gay…"_ Kurt kept his face forward and ignored his questioning. Just as Jacob started another round of questions regarding the glee club that he was in, a large letterman jacket breezed by and he saw a hand extend and shove Kurt into the lockers. Blaine heard laughing in the background as a deep voice hollered a derogatory term off camera. Kurt's breath stuttered and his lower lip began to tremble before he noticed the camera was still on him. He clamped his jaw shut and put his nose in the air before pushing past Israel and strutting away.

There were several other videos, but after seeing one where Kurt stood trembling with slushy dripping off his body, Blaine couldn't watch anymore. He instead began reading some of the articles that were under the videos.

Most were about the glee club, awards won with the New Directions. He read an article entitled _'Football Player and Gay Become Family'_. No wonder Rachel didn't want to talk about Kurt in front of Finn. They were stepbrothers! He continued to scroll through all articles that contained Kurt's name until he came across one in particular that caught his eye.

_Resident gay, Kurt Hummel has been reported absent from McKinley High for two weeks straight. When speaking to fellow students, they had this to say:_

_JBI: Do you know where Hummel is? He's been out of school for a while and no one's heard from him. _

_Rachel Berry: Honestly, it is none of your business. So just back off, alright? If you want to talk about the glee club, the New Directions-_

_JBI: So, Finn. Why are you here and your brother, Kurt isn't? _

_Finn Hudson: Look, it's family stuff dude… I can't really talk about it, especially with you. _

_JBI: Kurt's your best friend, how come you don't know where he is?_

_Mercedes Jones: Listen, I don't have the time to deal with your ass right now. My boy will be back soon._

_Sources say that there was a death in the family. There was no confirmation on who it was in relation to Hummel. _

Just as he was about to click on another link, he heard an annoying nasally voice coming from behind him. "_Come on._ I just need a quote from you to make my story!" Blaine spun in his chair to see a short boy with a reddish-brown afro chasing a blond cheerleader around. Taking this opportunity, Blaine hopped up and pulled who he assumed was Jacob Israel away. He shrieked and spun with hide eyes to stare at Blaine. "I'm sorry, I won't bother you if you just let me go."

"I'm not-" he let out a breathy sigh, "I'm not going to hurt you." Jacob visibly relaxed. "I just need information on Kurt Hummel."

Israel's face turned to one of confusion. "_Hummel?_ Why would you want to know about him?"

That was an easy, logical question to answer. So why was he having a hard time coming up with something to say? He didn't want to seem like some sort of a stalker or something… It was just that there was something about Kurt. He was an enigma. Blaine skirted around the question, "I read your blog," he began, and watched as Jacob's eyes lit up at that, "I was just wondering if there was anything on Kurt that you don't have on your blog that you could tell me about…"

Jacob made a show of scouting their surroundings before leaning in close, "Well, there is this one thing… But it's supposed to be off the books, very hush-hush. I would get in a lot of trouble if I showed you it." He seemed as if there would be a price for such information to be shown to Blaine.

Well, his parents were rich and his dad didn't even _like _him. So what the hell. "How much?" Blaine queried seriously.

"Fifty bucks, cash." He held out his hand expectantly. Blaine fished out his wallet and pulled out two twenties and a ten and handed it to him. "Follow me." He made his way over to the computer that Blaine had been occupying and signed onto his own account. Jacob then pulled out a flash drive and put it into the computer. He pulled up a video file and stopped it before it began. "I'm just warning you… There is a reason I never posted this. _Mostly_ because I'd probably get killed, but also… even I have my limits when putting information out onto the web." Blaine was now sufficiently freaked and almost took back his money and left, but then Jacob pressed play and there was no turning back.

The screen was black, but he could hear some shuffling. There were three beams of light and the camera was put through one of them. Blaine noted that it was the inside of the boy's locker room and a boy in a letterman jacket stormed in followed by an enraged Kurt.

"_Hey! I am talking to you!" _Kurt shouted, his face flushed.

"_Girls' locker room is next door."_ The guy spoke, seemingly unfazed.

"_What is your problem?_" Kurt asked, his voice high with anger. Something bad must have happened before they came into the locker room.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_What are you so scared of?"_

"_Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?_" The other boy spoke brashly.

"_Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!" _Blaine found himself wondering what Kurt's type really was before catching himself and continuing to watch the scene play out.

"_That right?"_

"_Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty."_

"_Do not push me, Hummel."_ The larger boy warned, rage glinting in his hateful eyes.

"_You going to hit me? Do it_."

"_Don't push me!" _

"_Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" _Kurt closed in on him, glaring him straight in the eyes. Blaine couldn't help but feel almost proud that Kurt had the courage to stand up to his bully like that.

"_I said get out of my face!" The guy raised his voice, looking like a caged animal._

"_You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" _ And then it happened. The taller boy placed his large hands on Kurt's face and pulled him in for a kiss. He released Kurt's face and looked into his eyes. Kurt brought one shaking hand up to cover his mouth, watching the boy with fearful eyes. That is when the boy went in for another kiss, but Kurt dodged it. _"What the hell, Karofsky?"_ Kurt turned away and attempted to flee when Karofsky took hold of his wrist and wrenched it back. He slammed Kurt's body against the bank of lockers and gathered his other wrist in the same hand, holding them above his head. Kurt flailed around in Karofsky's unyielding grasp.

Karofsky brought his lips to Kurt's, letting his free hand roam down Kurt's body. He began palming Kurt through his jeans and that is when Kurt began to truly panic. He kicked and twisted, but Karofsky was a lot larger than Kurt. There was an earsplitting bang that rattled the camera, sounding suspiciously like a locker being smacked from _inside_ wherever Jacob was hiding. He could hear Kurt whimpering, but he took Karofsky's inattention to pull his leg up and deliver a hard kick to the groin. Karofsky dropped Kurt, and let him slide down to the ground into a heap. _ "Don't you fucking say anything. You hear me?" _Kurt shakily nodded and once Karofsky left and there was the sound of a door being shut, Kurt broke down. His lithe frame was being racked with awful sobs. 

"Okay, turn it off… _Now._" Blaine thought he was going to be sick. Jacob closed out the video and logged off his account. Blaine clamped a hand tightly over his mouth and turned away from the other boy. He needed to get out of there. He left school and went directly home, ignoring his father as he made his way up to his unfamiliar room. Blaine knew that Kurt needed to have a friend. Obviously no one except Jacob and himself knew about what went on inside that locker room besides Kurt and that Karofsky kid. Maybe he could help him in some way. Blaine buried his face in his pillow; he'd confront Kurt the next day.

==================gLee==================

All that worrying about how he was going to talk to Kurt was for nothing. Kurt was nowhere to be found. A whole week passed, and he didn't see Kurt once. Blaine knew that he should just let it go, and he hated that he was so invested in Kurt. Some would call it obsession, they could be right. All Blaine knew was that all of his thoughts were made up of _Kurt._

Blaine wanted to ask Finn where Kurt was, since they were stepbrothers and all. After his second glee club meeting, one week after meeting the gorgeous damn boy who was consuming his brain, Blaine stuck up a conversation with Finn.

"So, I heard you're Kurt's stepbrother. He's missed class for the past week, so I thought maybe I could drop by and give him his homework?" Blaine had planned ahead, gathering extra worksheets and homework for Kurt.

"Oh, well… Uh." Finn squirmed under Blaine's gaze, seemingly uncomfortable. "Kurt… He doesn't exactly live with my mom and me anymore." Blaine's immediate thought was that there was a divorce, so he thought nothing of that fact. Kurt must just live with his dad now, or maybe he moved in with his mom. "He lives in the Bayville Apartments on the east side of town. Apartment 1C if you want to go bring them to him. Otherwise I can…" He offered.

"No, that's fine." Blaine brushed him off, "I was going to explore town anyway, so I'll just stop in and give him his work."

Those damn butterflies were back with a vengeance as Blaine made his way across Lima, driving through an area known as Lima Heights. Right outside there, he saw several battered apartment complexes. He parked his car on the side of the road and walked up to a room that had a bronze _1_ and a light_ C _on the wood where there should have been a bronze letter. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door before he could change his mind.

There was an immediate response, "_Who is it?_" Kurt's unmistakable voice filtered through the door.

"Hey, uh- It's Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I don't know if you remember me, but we're in the same biology class and I picked up your work from the whole week you've been absent and…" Blaine rambled on until he heard the sound of chains and locks being opened and then he was met with icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, I remember you. Don't know why you bothered to bring me homework though. If you wanted to see me, you should have just said so, sugar." He winked and walked away from the door. Blaine assumed that meant he could come in, so he wiped the imaginary dirt from his pants and entered the small apartment. If you could even call it that.

There was a small kitchenette to the side of the open room, next to it was one door that he assumed led to a bathroom and a couch was shoved into the corner. On the other side of the room was a neatly made bed situated under the only window in the room. It was very clean though, nothing like what he expected. The space had a grey scale palate and the floors were scuffed and stained. Kurt perched himself on his bed.

"Well," Blaine reached into his satchel and pulled out a folder that he labeled _Kurt_ and handed it to him. "That's all the work we did this week."

Kurt tossed the folder next to him, disinterested. "Thanks. That's good and all, but I'd rather hear why you even bothered with doing this in the first place. We didn't exactly part on what you'd call, good terms." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you _did_ come see me sing in glee club…"

Kurt seemed to mull that over, "And I was right." He noticed Blaine's confused look, "Your voice _is _very sultry. Especially singing that song." Kurt reached over to his bedside table, which was being held steady by a piece of cardboard under one of the feet and grabbed a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, leaving only one left that was turned over in the carton and sat back, opening his window. "Want one?" He gestured to the box in his hand with the overturned cigarette, "I'll even let you have the lucky." Blaine shook his head and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Kurt shrugged and lit his cig, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out the open window. Blaine had never been one to think that smoking was sexy, but watching Kurt do it… He was willing to change that misconception of his. He licked his lips slightly, still taking in Kurt's form.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, "Do you live here by yourself?" Blaine noticed that there was only one bed, so unless the door led to another room and not a bathroom…

Kurt stiffened slightly, "No shit, Sherlock." He rolled his eyes playfully. "You can sit down if you want. I won't bite… Unless you're into that type of thing." He added.

"Why do you live by yourself?"

"Why do you ask so many damn questions?" Kurt snapped back.

Blaine bit his lip, "Sorry… I just thought that you'd live with your parents. Well, at least one of them. Because if you and Finn were stepbrothers, then your parents had to have gotten married."

"I'm emancipated." Kurt mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Oh." Blaine wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly want to live with just Finn and Carole." He explained, seeming to curl in on himself as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"Why not go and live with your mom?" Blaine regretted asking the question as soon as the words left his mouth.

Kurt's eyes went cold and he sucked his lips into his mouth, "She's dead." Blaine scooted closer and placed a comforting hand on Kurt's knee, which was drawn up to his chest. "I mean, she died when I was eight… It was a long time ago." Kurt watched Blaine's hand.

"Wait," Blaine thought about how Kurt worded his explanation of why he was emancipated. He had said that he didn't want to live with just Finn and Carole. So where was his dad? "Kurt?" Kurt let his eyes drift from Blaine's hand to meet his eyes. "Where's your dad?"

Kurt's lip trembled and it looked like he was fighting extremely hard to keep himself from crying, though from as close as he was, he could see the tears glistening in his eyes. He remembered the article on Jacob Israel's blog about a family member dying. What if- "You should go now." His voice only wavering slightly.

"Kurt, it's okay. You can talk to me. I know you said that we weren't friends, but we can be if you want. We can talk, and-"

"Get _out_." Kurt cut him off, rising off the bed and ripping the door open, partially shielding himself with it. Blaine didn't want to overstep his boundaries, though he was pretty sure he already had. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped out into the bright setting sun. He turned and only saw a flash of Kurt before he slammed the door.

He sighed. Now he felt more invested than he had before! He wanted to _help_ Kurt. Blaine genuinely cared for him in a way. And this was just another piece to the puzzle known as _Kurt._

**====================gLee======================**

**I really hope you all liked this chapter! Please review to let me know if I should continue this story. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Blaine hurried to school. He wanted to get there early so that he could practice a song for glee club. The halls were vacant, so he was able to take his time in gathering his things from his locker. On his way to the choir room, he heard music coming from the auditorium. Without thinking, his feet began moving on their own accord in the direction it was coming from.

_I'm holding onto white balloons _

_Up against a sky of doom _

_Tell me you see them _

Blaine opened the door to the auditorium carefully as to not scare off the angelic voice that had just begun to sing.

_'Cause what's inside of me is invisible to most _

_Even in clear view _

_I'm sending out a signal to the possibility of you _

_'Cause right at this moment _

_I know you're connected to a part of me that I don't even know myself_

_Kurt._ Kurt was on stage,_ singing._ And he was absolutely _perfect._ There was one light illuminating his flawless form, dark clothing contrasting strikingly with his luminescent, creamy skin.

_The changes in me _

_Are likely to be like the weather _

_Stormy and clear strength into fear bound together _

_But I'll break my silence _

_If I believed that you and me could ever be _

_More than just what's been behind us _

Blaine kept himself in the shadows at the back of the space and took a seat, completely transfixed on the beautiful boy on stage.

_I tried and left, they came and went, I got rejected out again _

_But no one believes me _

_I've worn a hundred faces _

_Of the character replacements and now _

_Nobody sees me _

_The changes in me _

_Are likely to be like the weather _

_Cloudy at best... _

_Are you with me?_

_I'm holding onto you like _

_I'm holding onto white balloons _

_Carry me away _

_I hope that you don't break _

_Are you with me?_

_I'm holding onto you like _

_I'm holding onto white balloons _

_Carry me away _

_I hope that you don't break _

_I hope that you don't break _

_Don't break _

_'Cause what's inside of me is invisible to most _

_Even in clear view_

When the song was done, he let his head hang, then another song started playing on the iPod dock that was at the front of the stage. Blaine instantly recognized the piano intro and he decided that then was a good a time as any. He stood and made his way to the stage, singing the lyrics.

_Oh, you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

Kurt listened to him for a moment and then made his way over to the iPod and turned the device off. "What are you doing in here? School doesn't start for like, an hour." Kurt's steely eyes followed Blaine's every step.

"I could ask you the same question." Blaine replied, ignoring the irritation in Kurt's tone.

"It's none of your business, pretty boy. Now leave me alone before I kick your ass for good measure." Kurt growled as he started packing his things into a black messenger bad with safety pins decorating the strap.

"Hey, it's a free country. I can go wherever I want." Blaine pressed, wondering why Kurt was so upset that he'd been caught singing.

Kurt was kneeled down in front of his bag, but was staring at the stage floor just in front of Blaine's shoes. He then plastered on a sickeningly sweet smile as he rose slowly to his feet and closed the space between them in a few short strides. "Are you _trying_ to push me, Anderson? Because I don't think that it is a very good idea for you to do that. You're too damn handsome…" Kurt brought a finger up to Blaine's face and traced a feather light touch from his temple down across his jaw line. Blaine involuntarily shuddered, blood rushing to fill his cheeks. "Hmm." Kurt seemed thoughtful for a moment, gazing down into his eyes. "You're not afraid of me?"

Blaine was taken a bit off guard at the assumption, "Should I be?"

Kurt pursed his lips, considering. "Guess not…" He gave him an obvious once over, "Just keep wearing those jeans and you'll have nothing to worry about." He added, leaning in so close, Blaine could practically taste Kurt's breath on his tongue. "Even though I'd_ much_ rather see them on my bedroom floor." He purred.

Kurt reached around and slid his hand into Blaine's back pocket and slipped out his phone. He fiddled with it for a moment before sliding it back and giving his ass a pat. Kurt then turned on his heel and headed off the stage. There was a tingling sensation left where Kurt had touched him, and Blaine let his eyes close for a moment. He reached back and pulled out his phone and noticed that Kurt had programmed his number in as '_A Good Time'_ and sent a text to himself so that he got Blaine's number on his own phone. Blaine smiled as he changed the name to _Kurt_ on his cell and put it in his bag.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Only when he walked to an empty spot where his mother's car should have been, since his was still in the shop, did he come out of his fog. Blaine did a three sixty as he searched the rest of the parking lot. He pulled out his phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello, honey." She seemed distracted.

"Hey, mom. Um, I came out into the parking lot to head home and your car isn't here. I don't really know what-"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I needed my car so your father dropped me off to get it with the spare key."

Blaine sighed, "_Great._"

"Your car is ready though. The shop is right down the street from the school, so you can walk there and get your car. I already paid over the phone."

"Okay. What's the place called?" Blaine was already walking down the sidewalk next to the street.

"Hummel Tires and Lube. It's the best car shop in Lima." Blaine nodded.

"Wait…" Hummel as in _Kurt_ Hummel? "_Hummel _Tires and Lube?"

"Yes, that's the one. Now I told the nice young man on the phone that you were going to be by to pick the car up after school, so you best hurry up. Love you." And with that, his mother disconnected.

"Love you too." Blaine spoke into the phone.

He walked a few blocks until he came up on a large garage that had a sign that said Hummel Tires & Lube above it. He stepped into the open area and rang the bell at the front. "One sec." A deep male voice called from further back in the shop. A few minutes later, a large greasy man walked up to him. "I'd shake your hand, but…" He held out his blackened hands before hitching his pants up. "What can I do for ya?"

Blaine read his nametag; Tim was the man's name. "I'm here to pick up my car. My name is Blaine Anderson."

"Make and model?" Tim began furiously typing information in.

"It's a Toyota Matrix."

He nodded and opened a drawer, pulling out a set of keys. "Well, it's all set. I got into all of the technical stuff when your dad called a few minutes ago, so unless you want me to go over it with you…?"

Blaine grinned, "No, that's fine. I probably wouldn't know what half of it meant anyway."

Tim laughed, "Alright. Well, you have a nice day. Your car's out front."

"Oh, _hey_…" Blaine caught him right before he could turn around. He raised an eyebrow. "Does, Kurt Hummel work here by any chance?"

"Yeah, he owns the place."

Blaine was taken off guard, "He _owns_ it?"

Tim's face turned down, "Yeah. Used to be his daddy's shop until that damn heart attack got him again. He passed it over to his son in his will."

"His- his dad's _dead?_" Blaine fixed his eyes on nothing in particular.

"Look, you seem like a nice kid and all… But I don't really feel comfortable talking about this with you." Tim pulled one side of his mouth up.

"No, I understand. Is he working now?"

"It's kind of the anniversary of, ya know… his dad? So he hasn't been in all week." That explains his absence from school then.

"Okay, well thanks." Blaine plucked his keys from the table and high tailed it out of there. God, Blaine couldn't imagine losing his mother and Kurt lost _both_ of his parents? How was that fair?

Blaine drove home and flopped down on the couch in the den though he wasn't able to concentrate on anything that didn't involve Kurt. First, he loses his mother when he was a kid. Then he's bullied and sexually assaulted for being gay. And then his father dies? That must be what Kurt meant when he said that he emancipated himself because he didn't want to live with just Finn and Carole. His father must have gotten married to Finn's mom and then after his death, Kurt didn't want to stay with their family. Blaine could understand that.

Around six o'clock, Blaine fixed himself a baked potato with some ranch and bacon with cheese piled on top. His mother was at an out of town book club and his father was rarely home for more than a few days. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have to see his dad's face until Sunday night, though he would be sure to be in his room by then. At least it was Friday. He has the house to himself until Saturday evening when his mom comes home, though he doesn't really mind if she's with him.

After watching a few hours of mind numbing television, Blaine settled himself down upstairs. It was almost midnight when Blaine finally got into the shower, rinsing the gel out of his hair and washing up. He slipped on a pair of boxer-briefs and a white t-shirt and curled up under the covers.

For some unknown reason, Blaine wasn't able to sleep. Not a wink. He tossed and turned for hours until he finally gave up. Something just felt off, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to check his phone. He flicked on the light, squinting from it's brightness and checked his clock. It was nearing three in the morning. Blaine groaned as he pulled himself from his bed and trudged downstairs to where he left his school bag. He rifled through it and found his phone, with four unread text messages… all of them from Kurt.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Blaine**

**Hey blaine! its kurt!**

**From: Kurt**

**To: Blaine**

**Blainyyy bearr why are you ignorin meee?**

**From: Kurt**

**To: Blaine**

**Im at a pary an thisg guy keps hitin on me… **

**From: Kurt**

**To: Blaine**

**Ifd i call u wud u anser me**

The last message was sent two minutes ago. He checked to see that Kurt hadn't called and he wasn't sure if he should wait for Kurt to call him or if he should call Kurt first. His question answered himself as his ring tone sounded and Kurt's name popped up. Blaine unlocked the screen and pressed talk.

"Kurt?" He couldn't hear anything over the loud booming music in the background, "_Kurt?_" He asked again.

"H-hey! You _did_ ans'er me. I tol' you he would!" Kurt sounded wasted and like he was talking to someone else.

"Why are you texting and calling me this late?" Blaine rested his head in his hand as he attempted to distinguish Kurt's words.

"This is kinda embar'sing, but would you b'able to help me?" Kurt sounded genuinely concerned.

"Help you with what, Kurt? I can hardly hear you." Blaine pressed the phone closer to his ear.

This time, Kurt yelled into the phone. "'M at Puck's house and I can't get home. Some creep keeps wa'ching me and I-I think he put somethin' in my drink."

Blaine was never so thankful that both of his parents were out of town, "Okay, I'll come and get you. Just don't try to leave. Find Puck, he'll help you."

"He's too drunk." Came Kurt's response. Blaine sighed, already upstairs and pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Just, stay where you are. I'll be there in ten minutes." Blaine heard a shuffling.

"_Stop,_ I don' like you! Back the fuck off, Sebas'on." Kurt's voice had an edge to it, clearly put off and a bit frightened.

Blaine had already started his car up and was pulling down the driveway. "What's Puck's address?"

"Um, 1715 Wakethorn drive? I think-"

Kurt was cut off abruptly and then another voice came on the line, "I'm sorry, but Kurt can't talk right now. His mouth is going to be occupied in other ways…"

Blaine honked his horn at the one person that decided they were going to be on the road at three in the morning before swerving around them. "Don't you lay a finger on him." He growled into the receiver, surprising himself at how protective he felt about Kurt.

"Oh, but he wants it. I could tell even before I put anything in his drink. The way he was _dancing_…" He heard a muffled voice and then someone shouted in pain, "You bit my lip, Hummel!" And just like that the line disconnected. Frustrated, Blaine slammed on the gas and made it to the house in less than five minutes.

It was easy to tell which house it was seeing as though the front lawn was littered with cups and a few passed out teenagers. The booming music barely contained inside the small house. The first thing he noticed upon entering was Puck waving his red cup around. "Puck!" Blaine called over the music.

Before he called again, he had an armful of Kurt. "Blaine! S-sit down, I'love this song!" Kurt shoved Blaine down onto the couch and started singing to the song on the loud speakers.

_Baby I'm on the hunt_

_Baby I've got my target on you_

Kurt pointed his finger at Blaine and drunkenly staggered over to him.

_Trouble, that's what I want_

_And I'm gonna do just what I have to_

_Get your ass down to the front_

_Go on and pull it out, I dare you_

_Sorry I'm kinda drunk_

_But did you just say your game was brand new?_

Kurt placed both of his hands on Blaine's chest and pressed him back into the cushions and proceeded to straddle him.

_No I ain't broken but I, I need a fix_

_That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks_

_I'm up all night_

_I'm out of sight_

_Don't turn on the light_

_Cause I'm feeling so shady lately_

Kurt began to roll his hips with the music, sending all the blood in Blaine's body down south.

_Come on and take me underground_

_Deep under the street_

_Come on and take me, take me down_

_The freaks like us can meet_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up_

_Don't stop the beat_

_Come on and turn me, turn me on_

_Cause I'm feeling so shady lately_

_Ah! Ah!_

He breathed, punching his chest out to punctuate each breath.

_Gonna go and get me a shot_

_Gonna knock it back forget all my blues_

_Yeah that really hits the spot_

_I'm feeling pretty fierce in my dancin' shoes _

_No I ain't broken but I, I need a fix_

_That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks_

_I'm up all night_

_I'm out of sight_

_Don't turn on the light_

_Cause I'm feeling so shady lately_

_Come on and take me underground_

_Deep under the street_

_Come on and take me, take me down_

_The freaks like us can meet_

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up_

_Don't stop the beat_

_Come on and turn me, turn me on_

_Cause I'm feeling so shady lately_

"K-_Kurt._" He was now sporting a painfully hard erection and it seemed as though Kurt didn't even realize it. He kept grinding his hips and singing to the lyrics. Blaine placed both hands on Kurt's face to get him to look at him, "Kurt. We need to go." He spoke very carefully, making sure Kurt understood. He held his gaze for what seemed like a lifetime before Kurt began blinking lethargically.

"'mkay." He agreed and flopped himself off of Blaine and onto the opposite side of the couch. Blaine took a moment to compose himself since he felt like a wreck before gathering Kurt up and hauling him out of the house.

Once he buckled Kurt in and got in on the driver's side, he made his way to Kurt's apartment complex. It took a few tries, but they finally made it to the door and Blaine unlocked it using Kurt's key. He flipped on the one light in the room and laid Kurt out on his bed before yanking off his boots and rolling him under the covers. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a light whimpering noise. Blaine glanced over to see Kurt sitting up, watching him with glazed over eyes. All of his walls were down, and he was getting a glimpse at the raw version of Kurt… And it was painful to see. Tears were swimming in his glasz eyes that were more grey than blue in that moment. "Kurt?"

"Don't leave." Kurt whispered brokenly. Blaine bit his lip, he couldn't say no to Kurt when he was looking at him like that. What type of person would it make him? He sighed and toed off his shoes and slipped under the covers next to Kurt who immediately curled himself up next to Blaine, holding him tightly.

"I won't."

**================gLee=================**

**Reviews are motivation for me, so please leave me some!**

**Songs used in order:**

**White Balloons – Sick Puppies**

**So Cold – Ben Cocks**

**Shady – Adam Lambert**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt awoke with a start, feeling a warmth next to him that was unfamiliar. He peeled his lids open to see that he was indeed in his apartment, and he _never_ brought anyone back there with him… Kurt rolled on his side, ignoring how the room spun around him and came face to face with none other than Blaine Anderson.

Kurt couldn't remember much about what had happened the night before. He'd heard about Puckerman's party and decided he'd crash it. Why turn down free alcohol when it's the one-year anniversary of his father's death? By the time he had made it to the party, Puck was already too drunk to even acknowledge his presence, so he'd slipped in and practically drank the entire contents of the liquor table.

His head was aching and he felt a lump in his throat as he gazed at the boy lying next to him. His gorgeous black curls had escaped their gelled prison and some hung loose across his forehead. Kurt felt an intense need to just reach out and run his fingers through Blaine's hair, but he recoiled his fingers as the other boy began to rouse from his sleep. His nose scrunched up a bit and his eyes moved around under his lids. Kurt decided that he would feign sleep as to not upset Blaine. He wasn't sure if they had done anything, though he figured they hadn't since they were both clothed. Kurt wanted to give Blaine the opportunity to escape, most people left him anyway, and he didn't want Blaine to feel like he _had_ to stay since Kurt was awake too.

"Kurt? Are you… uh, are you up?" Blaine's voice sounded a bit timid, so Kurt remained unresponsive. That was until he felt a warm hand being placed on his shoulder, shaking him gently. Kurt peeked out of one eye to see Blaine sitting on his knees, amber eyes peering down at him. "I've mastered the art of faking sleep… You're not very good at it." He commented, smirking slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt's voice came out colder than he'd intended, mentally slapping himself for the face Blaine made at those words. He couldn't take it back though, he couldn't risk letting Blaine in.

Blaine shifted around uncomfortably under his scrutinizing glare; he attempted to soften it a bit though he couldn't be sure if he'd succeeded. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Kurt snipped, sitting up so he was eye level with Blaine.

"You called me last night… You were drunk and asked me to come help you. I think some guy was trying to take advantage of you."

"Take _advantage_ of me?" Kurt scoffed. Though he did have pieces missing from that night, he didn't think he'd had that much to drink. After a while, Kurt learned how to hold his liquor.

Blaine seemed to be considering Kurt's remark, "Well, _yeah._ You said that you thought he put something in your drink. I think his name was Sebastian?"

Kurt literally face palmed at the mention of that name, "Fucking _Sebastard._ I swear I'm going to kick that meerkat's face in… Smells like fuckin' craigslist." Kurt muttered the last part. Blaine chuckled, clearly hearing his remark about craigslist. "That still doesn't answer my question." Blaine raised one triangle eyebrow at him, "Why are you _here?_"

Blaine seemed even more uncomfortable, shifting his eyes anywhere but Kurt's face, "You… You asked me to stay here… With you. You were really upset." Kurt blanched at his words. How could he have been so unguarded as to let this kid into his home? He had hardened himself, never showing weakness… and he basically _begged_ this boy to stay with him?

Kurt backed himself off the bed and onto his bare feet. As soon as he was upright, the room blurred and he held his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He swayed a bit before he felt two hands grip him by the tops of his arms and steady him. Kurt scowled and weakly shoved Blaine back, though he felt a tingling sensation where his hands had just been. "You should go." The words spilled out of his mouth, sounding false to his ears. He liked that Blaine showed an interest in him, unlike the others who either avoided him like the plague or just wanted to get off using Kurt. His hazel eyes shown with concern as he bit his lip, watching as Kurt staggered over to the tiny kitchenette.

"Let me at least help you get settled?" Blaine pressed, walking past him and grabbing a cup that was turned over on the drying rack and filling it with water from the sink. He passed it to Kurt with a coy smile.

There was one thing that Kurt didn't understand, "Why are you so damn interested in me? It's not like anyone else in the fucking school ever gave a shit before, so why do you?"

Blaine took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, clearly mulling over his answer, "I guess it's because you and I are kind of the same in a way." Kurt narrowed his eyes, waiting for more, "I saw some things on Jacob Israel's website… About _you_." He clarified.

Kurt sat down on the small couch and kept his unwavering gaze locked with Blaine's honey orbs, "What kinds of things." He spat.

Blaine took a step forward, contemplating taking the seat next to Kurt before he decided against it and instead shifted his weight between his feet, "I know that you were bullied. I saw some videos of that… I was bullied at my old school too. I went to a dance and my friend and I got beat up pretty badly for being gay, that was when I transferred to Dalton. I ran from the bullying. I had to transfer to McKinley because of my dad." His face turned down in distaste at the mention of his father, "I also heard about your parents…" Kurt curled in on himself, his father's death still fresh and raw, "And Jacob might have shown me something…"

"Something?" Kurt attempted to keep his voice disinterested, though he had no clue what type of dirt Israel had on him.

Blaine huffed and decided to sit next to Kurt anyway, their bodies so close he could feel the heat radiating from him, "He showed me a video from the locker room… With you and Karofsky."

Kurt could swear his heart stopped beating for a second. He had no idea anyone else had known what happened. He never told anyone about it, kept it inside in a small box in the back of his mind that he had no intention of opening. How had Israel taped that? "You- you didn't tell anyone about… about _that_ did you?" Kurt's voice became unnaturally small and it unnerved him.

"No." Blaine took Kurt's hands into his own and Kurt retracted his hands instantaneously. "I won't say anything… I just, thought that you could talk to me if you needed-"

"I don't need your _sympathy_." Kurt rose and slowly made his way into to the bathroom and popped three Advil out of the bottle and tossed them in his mouth, gulping them down with a swig of water.

"I just wanted to help." Blaine's voice sounded upset.

"What's in it for _you?_" Kurt poked his head out from the bathroom, peering at the handsome boy curled up on his couch.

Blaine seemed at a loss for words, he apparently hadn't been expecting that question. He opened his mouth and shut it a few times looking reminiscent of a fish… a very sexy Blaine fish, "I'm not looking for anything for myself. I just, know what it's like to feel like you have no one."

"I _have_ no one." Speaking those words hurt like hell since in all honesty, they were true. Sure he could go to Carole and she and Finn would let him in, but after months of ignoring their calls the messages on his phone became less and less until there were no missed calls at all. It was his fault for blocking them out, but he was too grief stricken after his father to even care. He'd thought his dad was out of the woods after his first heart attack. Life was going well, his dad had married Carole and he'd gained a _fabulous_ stepmother and an awesome stepbrother and then a few weeks after that… His father had another heart attack, and that one proved to be fatal. Tears began to sting his eyes and he blinked them back rapidly, not wanting to show any more weakness in front of Blaine.

"You have me." Kurt had almost forgotten Blaine was there, he pulled his brows together at his response.

Kurt cleared his throat and immediately slipped into his cocky persona; it was a sort of defensive technique for him. "I _have_ you?" He questioned suggestively.

"You know what I meant." Blaine huffed.

"Do I?" Kurt purred, slipping into his façade quite easily. _This _he was comfortable with. He bared his teeth, slowly swiping his tongue along the top row of his pearly whites letting his eyes roam. Kurt sauntered over to Blaine, placing one leg on either side of Blaine's thighs so he couldn't escape. He let his hands fall onto Blaine's shoulders, feeling them hitch up with a stuttering breath.

"K-Kurt, I _know _you know what I m-meant." He stuttered out, eyes shifting from Kurt's eyes to his lips. "This isn't you, I can tell."

Kurt leant forward, his lips caressing Blaine's ear with his lips as he whispered seductively, "You don't know me, Anderson." He sucked his earlobe into his mouth and nibbled at it, twisting his fingers through Blaine's unruly raven curls. Blaine made an unintelligible noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper, trying to restrain himself. Kurt wasn't having that; he needed a distraction from all of the memories dredged up from their conversation. He traced open-mouthed kisses down his jaw line and began sucking an impressive hicky on his neck, nibbling on the swollen flesh he felt Blaine buck up slightly. Kurt grabbed his face and pulled his lips to his as he let out a guttural growl, biting at Blaine's lower lip to gain access, which was easily granted. Their tongues danced together, battling it out for dominance. Kurt rolled his hips down at the same time Blaine shot his hips up eliciting moans from both boys. Kurt rested his head against Blaine's, reaching down and unbuttoning Blaine's shirt with practiced ease. As soon as the third button was undone, strong hands enclosed his own. He stopped and looked up into Blaine's lust darkened eyes.

"I've uh- never…" Blaine fumbled with his words; embarrassment flushing his cheeks a delicious color of pink.

"No pressure." Kurt panted, moving his hands up to push off from the couch. He would never force him into anything, especially after… Karofsky.

"Maybe I should-" Blaine's eyes traveled to the door. Kurt dismissed the slight hurt he felt at the thought of Blaine wanting to leave, though he figured he needed to get home to his parents or something. Kurt nodded and walked over to the door and opened it, waiting for Blaine to pull on his shoes. "Tomorrow would you want to-"

"Let me stop you right there." Kurt cut him off, "I don't _date,_ okay? If you want to have another impromptu make out session or something, text me." Before all of the shit he'd been through, Kurt would have been thrilled at the thought of dating a boy. Especially someone as genuine and utterly hot as Blaine. But as it is, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to commit to anything at all. It seemed as though every time he connected with someone, they were taken away.

"O-okay. I'll talk to you later then?" Blaine seemed genuinely unsure of the answer.

"Text me." Kurt gave a small smile and a wink before Blaine turned and headed out to a midnight blue Matrix. He waited until the hatchback pulled out of the lot before he allowed himself to let the tears fall. Blaine Anderson would be the death of him and he knew it.

**=================gLee=================**

**Here was a little insight into Kurt's point of view. I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaine Anderson. Where the _hell _have you been?" Blaine stood, unmoving in the entrance to the house. He was genuinely surprised to see his father standing in the middle of the living room holding his shell-shocked mother. He had ended up sleeping a while since Kurt was drunk and Blaine didn't sleep before he picked up Kurt, so it was pretty late in the afternoon.

His father was still watching him, awaiting an answer. "I had to pick up one of my friends from a party. They-they were drunk and needed help getting home and I passed out at their house. I would have called, but I thought you two were gone for the night."

Blaine watched his dad's expression go from considering to suspicious, "What was your friend's name?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Kurt." Blaine kept his voice low, wondering where his father was going with this train of thought.

"And where does this friend of yours live?"

"In those apartments on the other side of town." Blaine raised an eyebrow at his father, but he continued his questioning unfazed.

"Does he go to your school?"

"Yes."

"Is he in the same grade as you?"

"Yes."

"Is he gay?"

"Yes- I mean… Um." Blaine silently cursed himself. Of course this is what his dad wanted to know…

"So, let me see if I got this right." His father released his mother from his hold and began pacing in front of Blaine. "Your faggot friend goes and gets drunk at some party and calls _you._ You pick the fairy up in your car and take him to his apartment… And if he was _so drunk_ that he needed a _ride_ home, then you must have already known how to get to where he lives. _Then_ you decided you would stay the night with him?" Blaine kept his eyes on the polished wood floors, "Did you fuck him?"

Blaine had to see if his dad was joking, "_What?_" He asked. The sudden boldness was rattling.

"I _said_," His father stepped in front of him, glaring down at him with cold eyes, "Did. You. _Fuck. _ Him?" His voice rising with each punctuated word.

"N-no, sir. Of course I didn't." He was not prepared for the backhand across the face he received.

"Don't lie to me. Damn it." His father turned his hateful eyes on his mother, "I _told_ you we should have sent his faggy ass to straight camp! Why can't he just be like Cooper?" He mumbled the last part mostly to himself, though Blaine heard it all.

Without so much as another word, Blaine turned on his heel and slammed the door, proceeding back outside to his car and bolting down the road. His hands began shaking so much that he pulled over in a Wawa parking lot, resting his aching head on the wheel.

Just then, the sound of a motorcycle roaring into the parking lot caught his attention. He raised his head a bit to catch sight of a stunning, raven black bike turn into a space near the front by the gas pumps. Blaine gazed at the man hopping off the bike, his dark wash skinny jeans hugging all of the right places and the black motor-jacket was fitted to his body. Saliva collected in his mouth as he awaited the helmeted man to show his face. He reached up to take the helmet in his fingerless gloves and pulled it off his head, releasing light chestnut hair and pale skin. He turned his face towards where Blaine sat in his car, revealing two glasz eyes. _Kurt._ Oh how _cliché _it is for McKinley's bad boy to be riding a _motorcycle_. Blaine shook his head and watched as Kurt began pumping gas.

Blaine began thinking some very un-dapper thoughts about Kurt, watching him bend down and wipe off some dirt from the wheel rim. The sun was beginning to set, the suns rays radiating off of Kurt in the most ethereal way. Just when he thought that Kurt was going to head off, he suddenly whipped around and cocked his head to the side. Apparently Blaine had accidentally slammed on the horn while otherwise preoccupied. He must have caught Kurt's eye because a sly smirk settled on his luscious pink lips as he sauntered over to Blaine's car. Not really thinking, Blaine turned off his car and stepped outside. Kurt's brows pulled down a fraction, most likely wondering why he actually got out of his car. Blaine was wondering the same thing.

"Missed me, stalker? It's quite understandable." Kurt started as he made his way to where Blaine was leaning awkwardly against his car.

Blaine played along, "Well, if I remember correctly… I was here before you showed up. Who's the stalker now?"

Kurt was now face to face with him, closer than was socially acceptable, though Blaine was certainly not complaining. "Fair enough, pretty boy."

"You know, I _have_ a real name." Blaine argued. He would never admit how much he loved hearing Kurt call him those other names.

Kurt pursed his lips in fake consideration, "I _do_ like calling you pretty boy… though Blaine does kind of roll off the tongue… _Blaine._" He repeated his name, practically purring it in his ear. Kurt's hot breath was making it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"Get a room_, faggots!_" Blaine blinked and looked over to where none other than Karofsky was standing, gesturing crudely at the two of them.

Kurt stiffened beside him, his breath quickening, "Fuck you, Karofsky!"

"What? _Fuck_ me? Did you want some _more_, Hummel?"

Karofsky started coming at them when Kurt suddenly gripped Blaine's hand and yanked him over to his bike, roughly shoving the helmet on Blaine's head and pulling him onto the bike behind Kurt. He kick started the motorcycle and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso for dear life. He clenched his eyes shut as the air whipped past him. Tucking his head against Kurt's leather jacket, he breathed in the scent of tobacco and cinnamon.

"Blaine," Kurt tapped Blaine's interlocked hands that were around Kurt's waist, "We've stopped." Blaine let out a shaky laugh and unwrapped himself from Kurt, sliding off the bike. Kurt had apparently brought him back to his apartment, "Sorry. I didn't know where else to go really and I don't know where you li- What the hell happened to your _face?_"

"What?" Blaine looked at Kurt like he was crazy.

"You've got a mark forming on your cheek, right there." Kurt brushed his thumb over his cheekbone, lightly though Blaine could feel the dull throb. It must have been from when his dad slapped him. Blaine flushed at the caring note in Kurt's voice. He abruptly stopped and pulled away from Blaine as if he'd been shocked. "Well, yeah. Did you want to go inside or do you have somewhere else you want to go? Did you want me to take you home or something?"

_No._ Blaine did not want to go home. Not after what had happened before he'd become so distracted with Kurt at the gas station. He'd forgotten why he'd ended up there in the first place. His vision became a bit blurry and he sniffled once, "I can't go home." He subconsciously brought his hand up and traced where _hopefully_ a bruise wasn't forming.

Kurt seemed to get the message if his outraged face was anything to go by, though he didn't press the issue. "Seems to me like you might need a drink. Come on, Blaine." Kurt grabbed his wrist and began leading him to his door, so Blaine twisted his hand a bit and interlocked their fingers. He wasn't sure if it was just his emotional state at that moment that caused him to do so, but Kurt didn't pull away from him…

They only broke apart once they entered Kurt's small one room apartment. He told Blaine to sit on the bed and he was going to go make them something to drink. Blaine sat himself up against the headboard, holding the pillow that was once there in his lap. Kurt came over holding two plastic red cups filled with some sort of strong smelling liquid.

"What is in this?" Blaine took an experimental sip, scrunching his face up at the taste.

Kurt shrugged, "A little bit of everything really. I wasn't sure what you liked. Don't worry, I didn't mix darks with lights or-"

Blaine held up a hand to stop him, "Honestly, I've never had liquor before so I don't know the drinking rules. So you don't have to bother." Blaine held his breath and took a gulp, feeling the burn of the alcohol running down his throat. He was about to take another swill of the amber liquid before Kurt reached over and took the cup from him, "Hey!"

Kurt rolled his eyes in a very natural seeming action and climbed off the bed, "If you've never had anything to drink, then this is way too strong for you." He rummaged around in the kitchenette for a minute before producing another cup. He placed it in Blaine's waiting hand with a smirk.

Blaine looked into the cup and noticed it was a light red color; he caught a whiff of strawberry scent coming from it, "What's this?"

Kurt reclaimed his seat in the middle of the bed facing Blaine, "Strawberry Schnapps and Sprite. If you're not an experienced drinker and don't know how to hold your liquor, what I'm drinking and what you _would've_ been drinking would have you flat on your ass in a matter of sips." Blaine gave him his best _'I'm sure I could have handled it' _face and Kurt chuckled lightly.

Blaine tasted it and decided that it was actually not that bad. "So _apparently_ that means you're very experienced?" He sent a pointed look at the cup in Kurt's hands.

He smiled sadly and took a sip, "Not something I'm proud of, but yes."

They sat in silence for a while, each drinking out of their respective cups. Kurt began giggling uncontrollably at nothing in particular and Blaine just laughed because Kurt was. Before long, the silence, besides their awkward laughter became unbearable, "Do you have a radio or something?"

Kurt seemed to be on the same train of thought as he set his cup down and put his iPod on the dock and turned up the volume on the song that was playing.

_My legs are dangling off the edge,_

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

_My legs are dangling off the edge,_

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

"Well that's _morbid._" Blaine muttered.

Kurt changed the song to some song he recognized from the Wicked play. "Yup." Kurt's demeanor changed in reaction to his comment.

In Blaine's muddled mind, something clicked. "Have you ever… You know. Thought about doing that? Like the song?" He hoped he was making sense.

Kurt pulled up one side of his mouth, "A few times, actually. I'm still here though."

Blaine hated that Kurt had ever felt like that. He wanted to hurt anyone who had ever harmed Kurt enough to have him want to do that to himself. "Did you ever try to?"

Kurt sighed and took another rather large swig of his drink, "Not really, no. I did take some risks that could have caused me to die." Kurt took in Blaine's confused look and continued, "I used to have a car. Whenever I would drive, I would always try to be first at a stoplight so once it turned green I would speed ahead… hoping that a car would run the red light and hit me. Or I wouldn't wear my seatbelt in the car with other people just in case they got in an accident with me in their car. Not that I would want that since I wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt. That's mostly it… I've never tried anything really. I just kind of drink to forget and then just try to move on."

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's knee, "I'm sorry about everything, Kurt. I wish you didn't have to go through all that you have."

Kurt scoffed, "Everything that's happened to me has been my fault, hun. Don't worry about it."

"Kurt, what are you talking about? How could what happened to you be your fault? I mean-" Kurt fell back on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut, putting his hands over his ears and singing like a five year old. "_Kurt!_" He didn't stop making noise and Blaine was getting annoyed. He crawled over Kurt, straddling him and attempting to pull his hands away, "_Stop_ it, _Kurt_. You're being _annoying!_" Kurt peeked out of one of his eyes and giggled while not stopping his singing, it got even louder.

Blaine decided he knew how to get Kurt to shut up. In the middle of a _'la'_, Blaine leaned down and captured Kurt's mouth in his own. This caused Kurt's eyes to spring open and he went silent. Blaine put both hands on the bed on either side of Kurt's head, holding himself up. Kurt's mouth was wide open, watching him with a mixture of surprise, lust, and a hint of smugness. He released his ears and propped up on his elbows so his face was inches from Blaine's. Kurt watched him for a second, seemingly judging Blaine's reaction before leaning in and sucking his lower lip into his mouth, nibbling a bit on it. Blaine let out an embarrassing whimper as their lips began moving as one. He felt Kurt's tongue licking at the seam of his mouth, asking for permission, which Blaine allowed without further prompting. Kurt traced his tongue along the back on Blaine's teeth while reaching up and pulling him down. Their chests touched and he was able to feel how heavy Kurt was actually breathing. When the need for oxygen became too much, Blaine pulled away. Kurt just continued kissing down his neck, leaving marks in his path. Kurt then flipped them over so that he was on top of Blaine. _This_ time however, when Kurt began unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, he didn't stop him.

Once the last button was undone, Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest. Blaine reached up and pushed Kurt's jacket off his shoulders, hoping Kurt got the point. Kurt tossed the jacket over onto the couch and pulled his shirt off over his head revealing a flawless pale expanse of skin. Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's body, bringing him down so that their bare chests touched. Kurt immediately wound his fingers in Blaine's hair, tugging lightly. He moaned and ground down onto Blaine, all the blood rushing down south.

"_Kurt_," Blaine breathed. He bucked up to meet with Kurt's grinds. Blaine was so lost in the moment, he hardly noticed Kurt unfastening his belt. He looked into his eyes for approval, so Blaine shakily nodded his head. Kurt moved a bit and dipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them and his pants off in one swift motion. When had Kurt taken off his pants? Blaine's thoughts were completely incoherent. Kurt never broke eye contact with him, as if wanting to make sure that Blaine knew he could stop him at any time. His dick twitched as Kurt lowered his mouth near it. He was already painfully hard, gripping the sheets. Kurt grasped his member and gave a few pumps, judging Blaine's reaction. He then leaned down, giving a few kitten-like licks –was that a fucking _tongue ring_? -to the head before completely taking Blaine in his mouth. Blaine was the first to break eye contact, rolling his head back and gripping the sheets, "Oh, _God._" He'd never felt anything like this before, the warm wetness that was Kurt's mouth. Kurt hollowed out his cheeks and started to suck, "_Kurt._ Oh, I think- I'm… _Yes. _ I'm gonna-" Blaine tried to warn him, but Kurt kept up his ministrations, paying no mind to Blaine's warnings. He reached down and ran a hand through Kurt's hair, glancing once to see that Kurt was handling his own cock and moving in time with his head bobs. That sight alone is what sent Blaine over the edge. He came more than he ever had before. Blaine let his head fall back breathlessly as he heard Kurt too release with a low moan and fall next to him. Blaine sighed as Kurt pulled them under the covers and tucked him against his side, flicking the lights off and engulfing the room in pitch darkness. It would take some time, but whatever they had seemed worthwhile in Blaine's eyes. The soft snoring coming from Kurt is what lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

It seemed like he was only asleep for a few minutes before the sunlight trickled through the window straight into his eyes. Blaine tightened his eyes, groaning. He felt the bed shift and then the light was gone. He lay there, not quite ready to face the reality of what had happened the night before. It was utterly perfect. Kurt was so gentle with him, so –dare he say- _loving_. If last night was anything to go by, the whole bad boy act that Kurt was hiding behind was in fact that – an _act._ That is what scared him the most, though. As much as Blaine wanted to know Kurt, he was afraid of what he might find. The unknown factor to Kurt was the most problematic. What were they anyway? Just because they… _did_ things together doesn't make them boyfriends… Does it? But Kurt said that he doesn't date. So what does that make Blaine to him? His fuck-buddy? _ No._ There was something more to this relationship, he was sure of that. He just wasn't sure what that was yet. Blaine just sighed and nuzzled his face into Kurt's pillow.

_Blaine felt a hand snake around his waste and pull him into a broad, bare chest. "Hey, pretty boy." Kurt whispered sultrily in Blaine's ear. Blaine could feel his cock twitch at Kurt's hot breath on his neck. Kurt began kissing from the nape of his neck down to his shoulders, holding him tightly against his chest. _

"_Kurt," Blaine moaned, losing all inhibitions and grinding his bare ass up against Kurt's member. _

_That elicited a delicious moan to fall from Kurt's lips. Blaine turned in his grasp and started kissing and sucking at Kurt's chest while slowly stroking himself. _

"_Blaine," Kurt whimpered, letting go of him and laying out flat. "_Blaine._" He said again, except this time, it was different. It sounded… embarrassed? _

"Blaine!" Blaine's eyes wrenched open. His hand was currently under the sheets, holding his length with his other arm wrapped securely around the pillow. He immediately released his grasp and sat up, seeing a blushing Kurt sitting in the same position. "You were, um-" Blaine can't say that he's ever seen Kurt blush. The lovely rose color of his cheeks was the most attractive thing he'd ever seen. Blaine had to stop himself from reaching out and feeling the heat from Kurt's reddened face. He must have been gazing a bit too long because Blaine could have sworn he heard an audible click when Kurt immediately schooled his features into the smug face that he'd worn most of the time since they'd met. "Thinking of someone?" Kurt winked and tossed the pillow off of the bed, "Want some help with that?" Kurt eyed the tent Blaine's cock was creating with the sheets.

Blaine bit his lip and scratched at the back of his neck, "What are we?" The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop himself.

Kurt was in the process of reaching over and stopped short at the question, "Hmm?"

"What does what happened last night make us?" Blaine wanted to avert his eyes at the question, but something about Kurt's azure eyes wouldn't let him. He couldn't even blink.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kurt finally spoke. His voice just above a whisper, "What do you want it to make us?"

He hadn't thought of that. What did Blaine want? …He wanted Kurt. "I don't really know." He lied, "I know that you said you don't date, so-"

"You're different." Kurt mumbled, finally breaking eye contact.

"Different?" Blaine wondered.

"I'm not going to lie. I have been with a few guys before, though it hadn't really _meant _anything. I've never actually _dated_ anyone before, so I don't know how the whole thing works. There's just something about you in particular that… I don't know. You make me feel like the old me again. And I know you probably think I'm being all dramatic, but that really freaks me out. I-" Kurt let out a frustrated huff, "I don't even remember the real me sometimes." Kurt admitted, picking at his nails.

"I could tell." Kurt raised his eyes to meet Blaine's, "The first day I met you. I could tell that you were playing a part. That the whole bad boy act, albeit sexy as _hell_," Kurt smirked at that, "was just a front to protect yourself."

Kurt's eyes tightened just a bit, searching his eyes to be sure of the sincerity behind his words. He seemed to come to a conclusion as he bit down on his lip, "I guess I could try the whole _dating _thing." Blaine grinned and launched himself at Kurt, "Okay, _okay!_ Fuckin' _puppy._" Kurt laughed, though the sound was tight.

"I hadn't realized you had a tongue ring." Blaine mentioned as Kurt began to nervously click it against his teeth.

"I actually had it out when you came by to bring my homework because I was going to change it, so I guess you never noticed it until last night." Kurt stuck his tongue out in front of Blaine, wiggling it around. Blaine, who was still half way on top of Kurt, stuck his own tongue out and licked the ball of the hot pink tongue ring. He glanced up into Kurt's lust blown eyes and was shoved backwards. Both boys were still naked, so their hard-on's rubbed against each other. Kurt's hands roamed down Blaine's body, massaging his ass with nimble fingers. Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt's mouth back to his, mouths already open into a passionate kiss. They were all teeth and tongue and it was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced, especially with the cool metal tongue ring rolling around with his tongue.

Kurt was the first to pull away, leaving Blaine a mess below him, "Maybe, we should have a proper date first…"

Blaine threw his head back, "_Tease._"

Kurt chuckled, "Well…" Kurt traced his fingers along Blaine's chest, twirling around in the light splatter of hair, "Maybe we should have our first date _tonight_ then?" Blaine nodded eagerly.

He glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was probably time he go home and confront his parents, "I should head home then."

Kurt frowned, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurt let his fingers trace against his cheekbone. He had to think for a minute before he knew what Kurt was getting at.

"He doesn't _beat_ me or anything. My father isn't very accepting of me being gay, or gays in general. He was angry that I didn't come home the other night and slapped me. It isn't a big deal."

"It_ is_ a big deal, Blaine." Kurt sat back.

"Listen. If it happens again, I'll tell you. Okay? I wouldn't go back if I thought I wasn't safe." Kurt nodded, though Blaine could tell that he wasn't okay with the whole thing. Blaine stood and gathered his clothing, pulling everything on. Kurt pulled on a pair of black boxer-briefs and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Blaine leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. Kurt seemed about to argue, so Blaine explained, "I have the car." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you soon." Kurt opened the door and let him out.

"Bye, Kurt." Blaine waved.

"See ya, pretty boy." Kurt winked and then glanced down, considering something. "Bye, Blaine." He amended, smiling slightly.

**======================gLee=====================**

**This was my first time writing any type of smut, so please let me know what you thought! Reviews make my updates faster! I love hearing from all of you. :)**

**Song used: Bullet – Hollywood Undead**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt stepped out of the miniscule steam-filled bathroom and into the main room. He ambled around a bit in just a pair of boxers, putting several outfits together to assemble the perfect ensemble for his date that night. His _date_.

Before… Well, before whoever is up there decided to shit on everything good in Kurt's life, he'd deemed himself as un-datable. His face was too young for his age, still holding onto the baby fat. He hadn't learned the technique of coiffing, so his hair was usually just sprayed to the side.

Now, Kurt had grown a significant amount since his freshman year and had lost the cherub cheeks. His wardrobe had long since been replaced with leather and studs and people at McKinley feared him now. Sure, the jocks would still make a derogatory shout at him… from afar. Most just avoided him like the plague. He figured leaving school in a bowtie and suspenders and coming back two weeks later with a tongue ring and steel cold eyes could cause a bit of controversy. Honestly, he didn't care.

Most of his outrageous clothes he had to sell for money. He received a great deal of money from when his dad… Well, he got a lot of cash. Carole would help him too from time to time, but he would never go to her for money. Sure, legally they were family for about three weeks, but Kurt wouldn't feel comfortable asking her for anything. It wasn't his place anymore.

Kurt finally settled on one of his more outlandish outfits. Bearing in mind, he didn't have a lot to choose from. He also wanted to look his best for Blaine, but didn't want it to look like he was actually _trying_. Kurt couldn't allow the kid to get too close to him. He made up the excuse in his head that he just felt like trying something new, and dating was definitely new for him… Though he knew that it was a lie. He felt _something_ for him. And though the thought scared him like nothing else, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Blaine. Maybe he should just cut him out now, save himself and Blaine the inevitable heartache.

With a sigh, Kurt donned his outfit of choice and glanced in the full-length mirror on the back of his bathroom door. He wore a crisp white button up with a silver bowtie and light grey skinny jeans. For good measure, he pulled on a black leather jacket and his Doc Martins. He was in the middle of fixing his hair to perfection when his phone rang. Kurt glanced at it to see that it was Blaine calling. Though every fiber of him wanted to snatch it up and answer, he waited for a few rings before he did. Kurt didn't want to seem desperate.

"Hey, babe." Kurt smirked into the phone.

"Kurt, hey…" There was a long pause and a sigh on Blaine's end of the line, "I'm going to have to reschedule. I am so sorry, Kurt. My parents were pissed that I ran off and didn't come home again and they won't let me go out." He spoke in a rush.

Sure, Kurt was disappointed. More than disappointed, really. "It's all good." He lied, swiftly brushing off his let down at the situation.

"Don't."

"Don't what? It's not a big deal, Blainers." Kurt let out a breathy laugh.

"Don't do _that._ Don't put up this bravado of acting like you're not mad or upset."

There he goes again, reading Kurt like an open fucking book. "Look, babe. I _really_ couldn't care less," Lie, "In fact, don't worry about it at all. I'll see you at school."

"Kurt. Just- _ugh_… Just listen, okay?" Blaine pleaded.

"Listen to what? I just said that I didn't fucking care." _Even though I was lying to you,_ "So just drop it. I don't know why you think that you mean that much to me that I'd be so upset over you canceling a date." _I do care, and I'm upset._ "It's not your fault that you can't go out." _True, but it doesn't make it hurt any less._

There was a sigh on the other line, "You _sound_ upset…"

"I'm not." _I am._

"Okay… Well, I will see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you then, pretty boy."

"Bye, Kurt."

Kurt locked his phone and opened up his laptop that was sitting on his bed. He pulled up his search engine and typed in the name _Anderson_ with associations with Ohio. What came up were dozens of links for Anderson International. He clicked on a promising link and it came up with an article on the Anderson family's move to Lima, Ohio from Westerville. He skimmed through the piece until he came to a photo of a large, brick house. Under the photo was a caption that read, '_Anderson Household in Church Point'_. He recognized that house immediately. The Berry's lived on the same street. When they were younger, they'd walk around the block to go get ice cream when Kurt would come visit. They'd always pass that house.

Kurt zipped up his jacket and logged off of his computer before snatching up his keys. He locked the door behind him and made his way to his bike, hopping on and kick starting it up. It took about twenty minutes, but soon Kurt was winding his way through the all too familiar neighborhood. He set his bike a few houses down and journeyed up the long driveway. Kurt noticed that all the windows were dark in the front, so he walked around back. On the second story, he could see a faint light coming from a bay window. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it with a swipe of his finger and dialed Blaine's number. A few seconds after he did, he saw a shadow shoot up and block out part of the light.

"Hello?" Blaine whispered into the phone.

"Hey, pretty boy. I decided that you're not gonna miss our date after all." His voice was teetering on arrogant.

"And _how_ exactly are we going to go anywhere? I can't really leave the house without my parents hearing the garage and noticing I'm leaving." Kurt watched as the shadow moved back and forth across the room.

"You know what I hate?" Kurt started, not giving Blaine a chance to answer, "_Curtains._ I'd much rather see _your_ sexy ass pacing rather than your _shadow._" He hedged, wondering if Blaine would get it.

"My shadow- _what?_" The pacing shadow halted and grew larger until the sheers were drawn and Blaine's confused face appeared, eyes wildly searching the yard until they landed on Kurt. Those hazel eyes widened in shock, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kurt scoffed, "You wound me, sir. I was just coming by to pick up my date for the evening… Unless said date canceled for _other_ reasons besides their parents…?" Kurt raised both eyebrows.

Blaine bit his lip, gazing down on Kurt, "Give me five minutes."

"I'll be outside the gate." Kurt threw a wink up at Blaine before hanging up and heading back to the end of the drive.

==================gLee===================

Blaine struggled to get a handle on his nerves. He was actually going out on a _date_ with _Kurt!_ Blaine was debating between two bowties before he decided against it and put on a simple white tie and sprinted into his bathroom. He clipped on his teal suspenders over his light grey shirt, which he paired with white skinny jeans and a pair of white Toms. He made sure his hair was gelled into submission before creeping down the stairs and out the front door.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke into the darkness once he hopped the gate and was currently hovering around the bushes. "_Kur-_"

Blaine let out an undignified squawk as he was gripped from behind, "Hey ya, pretty boy." Blaine blushed crimson before wriggling around in Kurt's iron like grasp and planting a chaste kiss on the taller boy's lips.

"What did I say about me having a real name?" Blaine questioned sternly, though let the teasing come through his eyes.

Kurt placed a pale hand over his heart, "I am so sorry! I mean… If I had known-"

Blaine attempted to push out of Kurt's hold, "Your sarcasm is overly used." Kurt rolled his eyes, "You going to let go?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side before leaning in close, his warm lips ghosting over his ear, "Do you _really_ want me to?" As if testing him, Kurt ran his hands down and settled them in Blaine's back pockets.

Blaine's breath stuttered, "I thought we were going on a date?"

Kurt hummed in his ear, "Yeah?"

He had to work extra hard to think with his upstairs brain as Kurt began kissing down his neck, "Where are we going?"

"Well, nothing is open anymore. Maybe we could just head back to my place?" Kurt murmured in Blaine's ear.

Blaine shook his head, "No, Kurt. I want to have an actual _date_ with you. I don't want to be some booty call for you."

Kurt pulled away, furrowing his brow in consideration, "_Fine_. I think the Stix doesn't close until midnight." He gestured for Blaine to follow him over to his bike. Each hopped on and Kurt took off, barreling down the street like a bat out of hell.

Blaine had never been to the Stix. He'd heard Santana talk about it before, but he had no idea what they served or if he was too under dressed. Kurt was wearing a zipped up jacket, so he wasn't sure how formal the place was. He put his nerves aside when they pulled up to an average looking restaurant. He figured Stix was short for Bread Stix.

Blaine released Kurt from his hold and swung his leg over the back of the bike. Kurt hopped off and strode towards the building, leaving Blaine to catch up with him. When Kurt opened the door for the restaurant, Blaine half expected him to continue and walk through. Instead, he held the door open and gestured for Blaine to walk in first. He blushed, but allowed himself to be ushered inside. Kurt then walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two. She gave the couple a once over before flipping her blond hair over her shoulder and telling them to follow her. They were brought to the back corner of the restaurant even though the place was practically deserted.

"Your server will be right with you." The woman gave a fake smile and hurried off.

"_Bitch._" Kurt murmured just under his breath. Blaine had to stifle a laugh.

As a ginger haired girl came over to them, her smile faltered as she took in the two of them sitting together. Kurt not having noticed her approaching reached over and smoothed down a loose curl on Blaine's head. Blaine giggled.

"_Ahem_," Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "I think it would be better if you left."

Blaine turned a confused look on Kurt, wondering what the hell she was saying. Kurt however wasn't paying any attention to Blaine. He kept his unwavering glare on the red head.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine wasn't sure what she meant.

"Your kind would be better served at… I don't know, _Scandals?_" She sneered.

Blaine retracted, "_Excuse_ me?"

"Oh, I think you heard me. Unless your gay _and_ dumb." She retorted.

Kurt pushed himself out of the booth and stood to full height, looming over the girl, "Listen, bitch. It is a simple job for you to just write down our order and bring out our food. Now, if it is too _hard _for your ignorant and _feeble_ mind to comprehend, I would be _glad_ to go to the kitchen and let them know our orders and do your job for you. Seeing the dumbfounded expression on your pot marked face, I think that my answer is very clear and you aren't capable of doing this job. I'll have a talk with your manager about that." Kurt grabbed the notepad from the girl and wrote down something before turning to Blaine, "What do you want, babe?"

The red head was standing in utter shock, he mouth hanging wide open. Blaine smirked and turned to Kurt, "I'll have the chicken parm and a coke." Kurt smiled and grabbed up his menu.

"Be right back, sugar." Kurt leaned in and pulled Blaine into a short, but heated kiss. He pulled away and shoved the menus into the girl's chest. She sputtered, clearly shocked and then retreated quickly.

Kurt turned and walked back to the kitchen, swaying his hips the whole way. Blaine could feel all the blood in his cheeks rushing south, so he tried to distract himself by looking out the window. A few minutes later, Kurt emerged from a door in the back with his jacket slung over his shoulder, looking like a damn model. He _knew_ he shouldn't have worn skinny jeans!

Kurt smirked at him as he took his seat across the booth from Blaine, "You look pale… Wonder where all that blood's going?" He winked and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. The remainder of the blood left colored his cheeks at Kurt's words.

"_Kurt._" Blaine whispered harshly.

He just rolled his eyes, "So. Tell me some things that I don't know about you." Kurt placed his elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand, leaning in. He seemed genuinely interested.

Blaine told him about how he used to go to Dalton Academy and was the lead singer for their group, The Warblers. He talked about his friends Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, and a bunch of others. Blaine told Kurt about his older brother Cooper and his interests from playing the piano to jamming out on the guitar. The food arrived and was placed down by who he thought was the manager since he had sincerely apologized about the waitress, Mandy.

"What about you?" Blaine inquired as he eyed Kurt's grilled chicken salad.

"What _about _me?" Kurt fired back, becoming instantly defensive.

Blaine shrugged, "I was talking so much about _myself._ I just wanted to know something about _you._"

Kurt pushed the food in his bowl around a bit, "Like what?"

Blaine huffed. This was clearly going to be harder than he had previously assumed, "You were in glee club?" He hedged.

Kurt took a bite of his salad, "Yup."

Blaine sighed, "Why'd you quit?"

"I'd rather be a social outcast than a target." He replied nonchalantly.

"A _target?_ For what?"

He stopped eating and turned a questioning look at Blaine, "Have you been slushied?" Blaine shook his head, "Well, it's not pleasant. You've only been in glee for a little while, not long enough to get on their radar."

"Oh." Blaine nibbled on his lower lip, "I want to change the subject, but I don't know what could be a sensitive topic for you." He told Kurt honestly.

Kurt seemed to acknowledge what he was saying, "You mean you don't want to ask about my past?" Blaine nodded, "Let me just give you the cliff notes. My mom died when I was eight from cancer. I had to watch her wither away to nothing and it was _one _of the worst experiences of my life. I was bullied_ constantly _for my sexuality, you already know about Karofsky. My… My dad had a heart attack and went into a coma. He woke from it and married Finn's mom, Carole. That didn't last very long because after I told my dad that I was-" Kurt cut off abruptly, seemingly realizing that he was about to say something he didn't want to be known. "_Anyway._ He- he had another heart attack and that did him in. I dropped out of glee club and left the house. Then one day, I meet this pretty boy that stumbles into my classroom and now here we are." Kurt grinned, though it did not touch his eyes.

"You told your dad that you were what?" Blaine asked, hoping he wasn't prying.

The grin fell and Blaine could see Kurt putting his walls up around himself, "It doesn't matter."

"If something you said caused your dad to have a _heart attack_, I'm sure that it matters… But you don't have to tell me. I'm not going to push you." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's.

"You're the only person that hasn't pushed me to say anything." Kurt caught himself and put up a devious smile, "So, did you want to head back to my place? We could pick up where we left off?"

Blaine huffed, "You don't have to do that, Kurt."

"Do what?"

"_Every_ time we actually start _talking,_ you go and hide behind this façade of being a badass. I already know it's not the real you, so why do it? Can't we just talk without worrying about anything?"

Kurt was silent for a time, the smile fading ever so slowly. "You don't _know_ the real me." His voice was monotone, void of emotion.

"That's because you don't let anyone _in._ You said that you don't have anyone, let me be that person that you confide in. Let me be _there_ for you, Kurt. I-I don't really have anyone either. I mean, I have the glee club… But I don't feel like I fit in much there. It feels like something," _Or someone_, "is missing. And I _care _about you." The last words slipped out and he found himself worried about what Kurt's reaction would be.

"I care about you too… And I don't let anyone in because everyone just leaves me in the end. There's no point." Blaine was about to protest but Kurt stood, "I'm gonna go pay and we can leave." Kurt pulled on his jacket and walked up to the front. Blaine followed suit and walked out the door that was being held open by Kurt and into the parking lot. "Do you want me to take you home?"

As much as Blaine didn't want to go home, he knew he had to. He really wanted to just say no and go back to Kurt's apartment. Kurt seemed to sense his confliction and spoke for him. "I'll take you home." They hopped on the bike and drove through the night to Blaine's house. Each boy got off the bike once they arrived.

"Thanks for dinner, Kurt."

Kurt rounded the bike and came up to Blaine, "You _really_ like saying my name, don't you pretty boy?"

Blaine smirked, "I guess someone has to make up for the lack of using each others real names around here."

Kurt chuckled, "Guess so, pretty boy. Oh, and I'll be coming by tomorrow morning. I'm taking you to school."

"Oh-okay. Sure. Just send me a text when you get here?"

"Alright." Kurt reached out and took hold of Blaine's suspenders, pulling him towards himself, "Oh, by the way," Kurt leaned in close, "Suspenders are a fucking _turn on_." He released Blaine with a snap of the bands and mounted his bike, riding off into the darkness. Well, Blaine knew what was going to be an essential part of his wardrobe from then on.

**====================gLee=====================**

**Hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

At exactly seven o'clock in the morning, Blaine's phone came alive with an incoming text from Kurt.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Blaine**

**I'm outside pretty boy ;) -K **

Blaine smiled fondly at the message. Even if Kurt only used his name once in a blue moon, he'd be his pretty boy if Kurt wanted him to be. He rushed into his bathroom and checked over his appearance, making sure that not a hair was out of place. Though it probably wouldn't matter since he was going to be on a motorcycle with helmet hair. He banished the thought. He'd endure helmet head for his- for _Kurt._ He swung his satchel over his head and across his chest before taking the stairs two at a time all in an attempt to see Kurt faster. He shouted a quick farewell to his mother and hurried down the driveway, running into Kurt.

"Hey." Blaine breathed, embarrassed.

Kurt laughed, "Hey yourself, babe." He appraised Blaine's outfit, "I see you took my comment on suspenders to heart."

Blaine glanced down and pulled on the white straps, "Indeed I did."

Kurt seemed thoughtful for a moment, pursing his full lips. "That could be a problem…"

"Why?"

He took a purposeful step forward, the blue of his eyes was just a thin line of color around his lust-blown pupils, "It's going to be _extremely _hard for me to concentrate on anything except you now." Kurt gripped the suspenders in his pale hands, tugging a bit to coax Blaine closer to him, "We should just skip. I'm sure I won't be getting much work done thinking about you." He purred.

Blaine bit his lip, "I've never skipped before… And I have glee second block." Kurt released one of the suspenders, angling Blaine's jaw up and began kissing at his neck. "We should- I-" His thoughts turned to jelly as he stretched his neck to the side, allowing Kurt more access. He felt him sucking and nibbling at one particular spot, ecstasy was rushing through his veins.

Kurt hummed against his skin, "How 'bout this? We go to our first two classes and then you bow out after glee club and meet me in the parking lot." He leaned down and licked the shell of Blaine's ear. Blaine then nodded furiously, wanting to hurry and get through his classes so that they could get back to what they were doing. Kurt smirked and reached back to hand Blaine a helmet. Kurt donned another.

"When'd you get another helmet?" Blaine inquired after straddling Kurt on the motorcycle.

"Well, I figured I'd have you stick around for a bit longer. So we both need a helmet, don't you think? Safety first!" Kurt chuckled and then pulled away from the curb and started on their way to McKinley.

All eyes were glued to the pair as the roar of the engine was cut off and the two dismounted the bike. Kurt obviously noticed Blaine's discomfort, so he gripped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before walking forward. The student body seemed to part like the red sea when Kurt stalked through them, "Fuckin' cattle." Kurt muttered as they were swept away in the crowded halls of McKinley. After going to their respective lockers, the two boys entered their first and only class together.

Their class time consisted of flirty glances and dirty notes from Kurt, which Blaine flushed at and told him to be careful just incase the teacher noticed it and read the contents. Kurt had just rolled his eyes at that. Once the class was finally over, Kurt walked Blaine to the choir room. It wasn't hard to detect the way that Kurt seemed to angle himself just in front of Blaine as if shielding him. From what, Blaine had yet to figure out.

"Well, gotta run." Blaine grabbed his hand quickly before he could leave.

"You have study hall, right?" Kurt nodded, "I know that you sing. I heard you… Your voice was damn near angelic, Kurt." He rolled his eyes at that, "No, I'm serious. I thought that maybe you could change your schedule so that you could have glee instead?"

Kurt lowered his eyes, "I-I don't want to. I can't go in there with all of them. All they'll do is bombard me with questions that I don't want to answer. I don't enjoy singing like I did before. I only do it when I need a release… _or _I'm drunk."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you after class."

"Okay? You're not going to try to make me go?" Kurt seemed incredulous.

Blaine let out a short laugh, "I can't _make_ you do anything you don't want to do, Kurt."

"There you go, saying my name again." Kurt chuckled, blowing off the topic.

Blaine stood on his toes and gave Kurt a short, chaste kiss. He felt Kurt follow his lips down before pulling away, "Later." Blaine eyed him meaningfully before entering the chorus room, swinging his hips a bit more than he usually did.

He noticed that everyone was already there and mingling before class started, so he took a seat in the back near Brittany.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, dolphin? It looks like you got hit!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed. Everyone in the class whipped their heads around and began crowding Blaine.

"What? No, I'm fine Britt. I don't know what you're-"

"He's got a _hickey_!" Puck held out a fist for Blaine to bump, which he awkwardly did.

"_Wanky_." Santana uttered from behind him.

"Dude, since when did you get a boyfriend? I mean, why didn't you tell us?" Finn wondered.

"Who was it?" Tina questioned, beaming from her seat next to Mike.

"Well, we aren't exactly _boyfriends_… At least I don't think that we are. I guess we're sort of just dating." Blaine shrunk down in his seat.

Mercedes piped in then, "Well, whoever he is already marked you boy. So he obviously wants some of that."

Blaine blushed scarlet. "Look at his face, the guy obviously got some of it." Santana spoke up.

"Who is it, Blaine? Do we know him? Does he go here?" Rachel fired off her questions.

Just then, Mr. Schue came in and saved him from some embarrassing conversations. He wasn't sure if Kurt would be comfortable with him telling the glee club that they were dating. Rachel shot him a look from across the room, clearly letting him know that she wasn't through interrogating him.

As the minutes ticked down, Blaine found himself vibrating in his seat. He would glance up every few seconds to see that the clock hadn't even moved a minute. Finally the bell rang and he bolted out of the classroom, only stopping briefly to switch out his books from his locker and then went outside. Blaine saw that Kurt was leaning against his bike, smoking a cigarette so he started to make his way over to the radiant boy.

All of the sudden, he saw three large guys all dressed in letterman jackets surround him. One, he recognized was Karofsky. "I think it's time to properly welcome you to McKinley High, fairy." He sneered. All at once, the three threw multicolored ice and sticky corn syrup at him. He stood, shaking and cold in the early October chill.

"_Hey! _ Get the fuck away from him!" He heard Kurt growl at the boys.

"Oh _look!_ Faggot's coming to defend his damsel in distress." Blaine tried desperately to get the ice out of his eyes so he could see what was going on.

He saw Kurt's eyes flash with hatred as he lunged forward, toppling over a large guy with dark skin. "I told you to fucking leave him alone Azimio" He turned his icy glare on the other two. Karofsky jumped forward, knocking Kurt back a few steps. Kurt then bent his knees and assumed a sort of fighting position. Karofsky came at him a second time, but he was too sloppy. Kurt was nimble as he ducked his charge and kicked a leg out, tripping him. Kurt met eyes with Blaine and tried to make his way over to him. Karofsky took hold of Kurt's ankle, causing him to loose balance and topple down onto the pavement.

Blaine rushed forward before the other nameless guy gripped him from behind, crushing his arms to his sides. "Kurt!"

Karofsky then straddled Kurt from behind, pinning his arms to his side, "I guess you're pretty used to this position, _aren't_ you Hummel?" He chuckled darkly, a sick gleam in his eyes. Karofsky punched down into Kurt's face causing his head to collide with the asphalt.

"Stop! _Stop_ it!" Blaine pleaded, writhing in the grasp of the unknown student. Karofsky leaned down and whispered something in Kurt's ear, causing the other boy to become frantic. Blaine couldn't take seeing Kurt in pain like that. He tried to remember his self defense training he'd gotten after his mother found out about the bullying. He ended up just using instinct. Blaine knocked his head back, hearing the sickening crack of the boy's nose. He then kicked his leg back and caught the other's leg behind the knee and knocked him over. Meanwhile, Kurt had turned in Karofsky's grasp and pulled his legs up, wrapping them around Karofksy's neck and pulling him back. Azimio was tending to the other kid so Blaine took his chance and rushed over to Kurt, gripping his wrist and yanking him up. The couple ran over to Kurt's motorcycle and before any of the letterman jacket clad boys could get them, Kurt kicked off and they flew out of the parking lot at top speed.

The whole way, Blaine could feel Kurt's heavy breathing against his chest. If he'd known how to operate a motorcycle, he'd have told Kurt to pull over. As it was, they'd made it to the familiar apartment complex and Kurt immediately hopped off. Blaine had to literally jog to keep up with Kurt's furious pace. Kurt had to try to get the key in the lock at least three times before Blaine put his hands over Kurt's and guided the key into the door and unlocking it. He couldn't help but wonder why Kurt seemed so shaken by the encounter.

"Kurt?" Kurt visibly shuddered, shedding his jacket and tossing it carelessly on the floor. "_Kurt?_" He tried again.

He flinched and began wiping his hands on his jeans, "_Fuck!_"

Blaine was really freaking out now. How Kurt was acting just wasn't normal at all, "It's okay. We're safe now. Calm down, sweetheart." He was too nervous to even reprimand himself for the term of endearment he'd used. Kurt was still breathing heavily, but he seemed to calm down at the sound of Blaine's voice. "There, just like that. Just keep breathing."

Kurt finally met his gaze, "_Shit._ You're covered in slushy!"

Blaine noticed that Kurt had a scrape across his cheekbone that had a rapidly forming bruise on the other side of his face. His jeans were ripped a bit and his hair was disheveled. "You look like you could use a shower yourself." Blaine still hadn't forgotten about Kurt's minor episode, so he thought of something that would take his mind off things, "We could save water if we just showered together?"

There go those walls, blocking Kurt's emotions behind his mask. He turned and bit down on his lip while appraising Blaine's slushy covered body, "Yes, of course. I mean, saving water is my number one priority." He turned quickly and headed into the bathroom, switching on the shower. As soon as he saw the steam coming from the small bathroom, he walked in. He was suddenly feeling absolutely nervous. His entire body was trembling. Kurt's clothes lay abandoned on the floor and he could see the other boy's shadow through the fogged glass. He took a deep, steadying breath before stripping his slushy laden clothes and pulling the glass door open to step in. Kurt had his back to him and made no move to turn around. He figured that Kurt knew that he'd be nervous about it and he wanted to give him time to become comfortable. Though it was Blaine's suggestion, he seemed to understand that it wasn't something he'd actually ever done before.

Looking at Kurt, all of his inhibitions were tossed aside. The steamy stream of the shower cascaded down Kurt's bare back, turning his creamy skin a pinker color. He reached out and traced the light muscle tone along his shoulders. Kurt took this as his cue to turn. Blaine didn't think that he'd ever seen such a perfect and beautiful man, especially right at that moment. Kurt's hair was damp and some hair was resting on his forehead. His cheeks were flushed slightly from the heat of the shower causing his glasz eyes to become even brighter in contrast. Kurt's sea shell pink lips were parted just slightly and Blaine just couldn't take it anymore. He cupped Kurt's face in his hand, careful of his injuries and connected their lips. Kurt sighed and pressed their naked bodies together causing a moan to escape Blaine's lips. This kiss was unlike their others. It was languid and slow instead of fast and needy. Their tongues were working together instead of fighting for dominance.

Kurt pulled away first, reaching to grab a washcloth and wet it under the water. He reached out hesitantly before bringing it to Blaine's face, washing away the sticky corn syrup away. Kurt turned their bodies so that Blaine was angled under the showerhead. He closed his eyes as Kurt began to gently massage shampoo into his hair. The cinnamon scent filling the small space was intoxicating. This was the most intimate he'd ever been with another person and he was glad that it was Kurt who this moment was being shared with. He'd only known him for a little over a week, but he was already completely enthralled with the boy. Blaine fell for him, and he fell _hard._

Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's torso, placing open-mouthed kisses along his neck. Blaine in turn tightened his grip on Kurt's shoulders, steadying himself. Something sparked deep within Blaine, he'd never felt it before. This insatiable need to touch, kiss, _love_ Kurt was overpowering all of his other senses. He let out a guttural growl and tangled his fingers through Kurt's hair to bring his mouth back up to his own. Kurt let out a whine, opening his mouth to allow Blaine's tongue to be thrust into his mouth. The whole atmosphere switched. Hands were roaming and moans and heavy panting were radiating from the enclosed space. Kurt reached behind Blaine and switched off the shower, his mouth never leaving Blaine's skin. They jumped out of the shower and hastily dried off, keeping at least one hand one the other the whole time before rushing out of the steamy bathroom.

Blaine felt the back of his knees hit the bed before Kurt pushed him back onto it, grabbing his shoulders and following him down. Blaine started to shimmy backwards as Kurt crawled after him so that they were fully on the bed. Kurt began sucked Blaine's lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on the tender flesh.

He didn't even realize that he was speaking until just then, "_Kurt _–Oh God, I need…"

"What do you need, baby?" Kurt purred, tracing a finger from his chest down to his painfully hard erection.

"_You._" Blaine breathed, tightening his grip on Kurt's waist.

Kurt's eyes darkened, "How much of me are we talking?" He questioned, allowing his hands to reach the small of Blaine's back.

Blaine was lost in a state of utter lust. He wanted Kurt to be in him, he wanted to be filled up with Kurt, he wanted, "All of you."

Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's while reaching in his bedside table. He broke the kiss as he popped the cap of a bottle of lube and coated his fingers with a large amount. Blaine wasn't experienced in any of this, so he just allowed Kurt to move his body to wherever it needed to be. Kurt spread Blaine's legs apart and climbed in between them. He let one finger work it's way around Blaine's entrance, looking into Blaine's eyes silently asking for permission. Blaine nodded shakily, so Kurt slowly slid one finger in and waited for him to adjust before moving slightly. It wasn't all together uncomfortable, though it did sting a bit. He was too distracted by Kurt kissing the inside of his thighs to realize that he'd added another finger, scissoring around.

"I need _more_, Kurt." He panted out.

"I don't want to hurt you, Blaine. Not to sound smug, but I'm not what you'd consider small." Kurt had only called him by his name once before, and that meant something to Blaine. More than Kurt would ever know. A third finger was added and Blaine groaned at the increased pressure. He could feel Kurt angling his fingers around and crooking them until, "_Oh sweet Jesus_!" He'd hit that magical spot and Blaine was sure he'd cum any second if Kurt didn't stop. "Kurt, I'm gonna… Just- get inside me already! _Please_."

Kurt chuckled heavily and pulled his fingers out. Blaine immediately missed the fullness, but he watched mesmerized by Kurt's beauty as he sat back on his knees and ripped open a condom with his teeth. Anticipation sat in his stomach as Kurt rolled the latex over his length and gave himself a few pumps before lining himself up with Blaine. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked gently. Not sure how his voice would sound, he nodded. Blaine felt the tip of Kurt's cock press up against his ass until he felt it slowly push in. "Oh, God. _Blaine_." Kurt threw his head back. Blaine gripped at the sheets, biting his lip. Once Kurt was all the way inside, he finally made eye contact with Blaine.

"I'm good." Blaine answered his silent question and Kurt pulled out slightly before pushing back in slowly. He continued his slow pace, clearly worried about hurting Blaine. "Faster, Kurt." He whined. Kurt moved forward so that he was half on top of Blaine, kissing his neck as he began pounding harder and faster into Blaine. Blaine brought his arms up and dug his nails into Kurt's back, holding him close. He was sputtering nonsense as he came closer to the edge. Kurt adjusted his position slightly, coming in contact with Blaine's prostate. He let out a loud cry as Kurt began hitting it with each thrust of his hips.

Kurt began chanting his name over and over again, "_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!_" Just the sound of his name falling from Kurt's lips was enough to pull him over the edge, screaming Kurt's name as he came between his and Kurt's stomachs. After a few more pushes, Kurt launched into him once more before his hips stuttered and he let out a strangled cry as he came. His arms gave out on him and he rested against Blaine's chest, both boys panting from exertion. Blaine was in a state of total bliss. Kurt pulled himself out and Blaine whimpered slightly at the empty feeling. He tied off the condom and flung it into the trashcan and settled himself next to Blaine, pulling him close. Neither bothered to clean themselves off, they just fell asleep in each other's arms. Blaine's first time had been everything and more than what he'd expected it to be.

**===================gLee=====================**

**Reviews = Faster updates! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The buzzing of his cell phone is what woke Blaine up from his slumber. At first, he found himself slightly disoriented by the semi unfamiliar room until he saw the pale back lying next to him. Kurt was sleeping on his stomach hugging his pillow. He looked so young and innocent while he was sleeping, holding none of the pain or cockiness that was normally present in his features. Blaine reached down and fished his phone out of his pocket seeing Rachel had sent him a text message.

**From: Rachel**

**To: Blaine**

**Hello, Blaine Warbler. I'd like to invite you to my party that I'm having this evening at my house. It is a New Directions party. Oh, and be sure to bring along your boyfriend! -R**

Blaine sighed. He wasn't sure how comfortable Kurt would be showing up at a New Directions party. Of course he didn't really want to go unless Kurt would go with him, but he wouldn't put that type of pressure on him. He decided he would reply with a vague answer, not wanting to confirm anything yet.

_**To: Rachel**_

_**From: Blaine**_

_**Not sure if I can make it. Will talk to him and see if he wants to go. -B**_

Rachel texted him back almost instantly.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Rachel**

**Can you at least tell me who this mystery boy is? I'm dying to know! Do I know him? -R**

_God._ _Why_ did Rachel have to make things so _difficult?_

_**To: Rachel**_

_**From: Blaine**_

_**I can't tell you anything until I talk to him first. –B**_

**To: Blaine**

**From: Rachel**

**Fine. I think Finn's trying to get Kurt to come too. He won't admit it, but he was pretty hurt when Kurt left after some situations with his family… -R**

Oh, if she only knew…

He heard Kurt shift over and hum, "Who're you textin'?" He questioned, his voice still laden with sleep.

"Rachel. She wants me… Well, she wants _us _to go to a New Directions party at her house. She said that Finn was going to try to get you to come too." He watched as Kurt took in the information, his sleepy features becoming guarded.

"Do you want to go?" Blaine attempted to get a read on his face, but was unable. Kurt was pretty skilled in masking his emotions.

He tried to see an ulterior motive behind the question. Finding none, he answered honestly, "I think it could be fun. But she's expecting me to bring my… she told me that I should bring my boyfriend." Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt would react to the label, so he continued, "Obviously you don't have to go. I was just letting you know-"

"Finn wants me to come?" Kurt's voice was impossibly small and he was staring at the sheets.

"That's what Rache said. He probably tried your cell, but we were sleeping… You okay?" Blaine watched as Kurt got off the bed to pull on a pair of boxer briefs before retrieving his cell and settling back on the bed. He checked his voice mail, listening for a few minutes before tossing his phone on the haphazard sheets.

"I haven't heard from Finn in a while… He stopped calling after a few months though I obviously saw him around school. I guess I kind of owe it to him to show up. And," Kurt snuggled up to Blaine's side, "If Rachel's asking for your boyfriend to come, we can't disappoint her." He said slyly.

Blaine could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment, "My boyfriend?" He asked warily.

Kurt glared down at him, raising an eyebrow, "Unless you have someone else you're not telling me about, Anderson." He softened his face and nudged him.

"I've only got you."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cell and sent a response to Rachel saying that Blaine was going and he'd be bringing his boyfriend too. "So, I was thinking… Since we have a few hours until we need to leave…?"

Blaine caught on to where he was going and immediately attached their lips.

=====================gLee=====================

"Damn it! I can't do this… I-_fuck!_ They're gonna be all over me, asking me shit and-" Kurt frantically paced the small room from wall to wall, effectively creating a rut in the dingy carpet.

Blaine sighed as his head moved back and forth with his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Blaine let out a giddy little chuckle at that thought which had Kurt glancing over for a split second. "Kurt, come on. We don't have to stay very long. If anyone starts to make you uncomfortable then we'll just leave. Okay?"

Kurt paused his pacing, "Why do you want them to know that we're dating anyway? I mean, I'm not exactly… I can't even think of the word for it. I lo-ike you a lot, don't get me wrong. It's just that even though I used to be one of them, I don't think they'd approve of me being with you… You know what I mean?"

Kurt started to chew on his thumbnail as he started up his pacing again. "I don't care what any of them think, Kurt. I care about you and that's all that matters." _ I care about you more than you'll ever know._

"Yeah. Who gives a fuck about them? I'll just go for you… And Finn… He sent me a few text messages while you were out getting clothes. I never confirmed anything. Is there going to be any alcohol? Wait… This is at Rachel's house, right?" Blaine nodded, "God damn it… Of course there won't be any liquor."

"We won't be there long." Blaine reminded him and smiled as Kurt walked over and took his hand.

"Ignore me. I'm just whining like a bitch…" Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're already late. Let's get this show on the road."

Both boys headed outside to Kurt's motorcycle and made their way to the party. They could hear the music booming from down the street even over the sound of the motorcycle. Kurt took his helmet off as he pulled to a stop on the curb. "No. Fucking. Way." He did a double take just to be sure that they were at the right house.

"I take it this is very out of character?" Blaine inquired, taking Kurt's hand as he admired his red skinny jeans.

"I heard that she had a party a while ago, but I never suspected it'd be a _party_, party." Kurt pursed his lips, "Let's head in then."

The nervous butterflies were fluttering around in Blaine's stomach as they approached the door and knocked. It was leading down to the basement and the music was most likely too loud to even hear them. Kurt shrugged and twisted the unlocked knob and started descending the steps, keeping a firm hold on Blaine's hand.

The scene they walked into was comical. Brittany was shirtless and spinning around a makeshift pole while Santana was sobbing and shoving Sam, who was watching with a bit too much interest, away from her girlfriend. Mike and Tina were currently occupying the couch making out while Puck was playing air guitar to Cherry Pie, which was currently playing. Artie was in the corner laughing about something with Rory as Sugar clung to his side. Mercedes was giggling in the corner while watching as Finn attempted to pry an overly clingy Rachel off of his arm.

"I feel like I've entered the twilight zone." Kurt deadpanned.

"Boo!" Kurt put his head down and turned away, still keeping his hold on Blaine as Mercedes rushed the couple. "I'm glad you made it, Blainey! And you too-" She stopped midsentence. "K-Kurt?"

Blaine heard Kurt let out a huff of air before turning to Mercedes. "That's me." He answered sarcastically, though Blaine could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked at his ex-best friend.

Tears formed in her eyes as she just stared at him. "What happened to you? I want answers, white boy. You've been avoiding me for way too damn long and I'm not letting you get away without them. Now what the hell happened to you?" Her raised voice attracted the attention of some fellow glee clubbers who were all staring in awe at the pale boy.

"I can't fucking deal with this." Kurt muttered, releasing Blaine's hand and heading to the makeshift bar and pouring himself a shot of amber colored liquid.

"'Cedes! Do you have any _idea_ how hard it was to even get him to come here?" Blaine questioned.

She brought her eyes back to Blaine's, "Wait. You're-he's… You're _dating_ Kurt?" She asked incredulously, her dark eyes growing large.

Blaine gulped and straightened himself, "Yes. And he didn't even want to come because he knew that he wouldn't be able to be left alone by you all. He only came because I wanted to and now I feel guilty as hell because I thought that you'd all be different."

Blaine stopped his semi lecture when he heard a commotion coming from where Kurt was standing. "Back the fuck off, Berry. I'm not joining glee club again. I just can't, alright." Blaine started making his way over as Rachel started harassing him again.

"If you don't tell me why, then I'll just have to _make _you. I have my ways."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Kurt scoffed and turned to retrieve his glass from the table just behind Rachel.

"I warned you." She spoke as she skipped off to the iPod dock.

Kurt downed his glass in one go before filling it again. "I'm going to have to be drunk off my ass to deal with them." Kurt muttered as Blaine was in listening distance.

"We can go if you want to." Blaine offered.

Kurt glanced at him over his glass, "No, I'm good. You want a drink?"

Blaine shook his head, "I'm fine. Thanks." Finn was standing awkwardly in the corner, watching Kurt with a pained expression. "Maybe you should go talk with Finn?" He suggested.

Kurt let out a breath before nodding and pouring himself another shot and knocking it back, "Yeah. Guess I should, huh?" Kurt squinted for a second before bringing his fingers up to massage his temple.

"You alright?" Blaine asked, concerned. "How much have you had to drink? You were only over here for a few minutes."

Kurt shook his head back and forth, "Only a few shots, not a lot. I'm fine. Just gonna go talk with Finn…" He trailed off as he made his way over to the taller teen. Blaine decided to give them some time, so he joined Puck and Sam on the dance floor.

===================gLee=========================

"Hey." Kurt sidled up next to Finn and leaned up against the wall.

"Hey." Finn repeated.

"I got your messages… I just didn't really know how to respond to them. I came here with Blaine… We're together." Kurt spoke awkwardly, feeling himself get a bit lightheaded.

Finn seemed deep in thought for a moment, "You could have told me what was going on, Kurt. You're my brother, dude. Even if it was only for a little while… I still think of you that way." Embarrassment flushed his cheeks.

"I still think of you as my brother too, Finn. I just- couldn't live in that house anymore…" Kurt's brows furrowed as he became slightly dizzy.

"You didn't have to cut everyone out though. Everyone misses you, Kurt. Glee's not the same without you, man. We would've helped you through what happened with Burt."

"It wasn't all 'bout my Dad dyin', Finn. It was the fact that I caused it to 'appen!" Kurt exclaimed, his words starting to slur. Some part of his fuzzy mind was warning him to be careful of what he was saying, though he couldn't make it out. He was confused as to why such a small amount of liquor could make him so inebriated. "Fuck!" Kurt cried out.

"What? What is it? Are you okay, bro?" Finn hovered over Kurt who was fuming.

"No, I'm not oh-_fucking_-kay! Your bitch girlfrien' drugged me!" Kurt stumbled back from Finn, pointing an accusing finger in Rachel's direction.

As soon as she heard Kurt yelling, Rachel made her way over. "That took longer than expected! Now, tell me why you left glee club so suddenly." Kurt's eyes were unfocused, not able to really see the slightly blurry form of Rachel looking up at him. "Kurt!" He registered hands on his face, keeping him from turning his head.

"Get off of him!" Finn's booming voice sounded over the music, "What the hell did you do, Rachel?"

She let go immediately, blinking at her boyfriend, "I just gave him a little something so that he'd talk to us." Rachel spoke matter-of-factly.

"That's low, even for you." Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and helped him over to a vacant seat, away from prying eyes. "Kurt, are you alright?" Finn's voice was now much closer.

"Y-yeah. Listen, Finn…" Kurt trailed off, attempting to get his eyes to focus on Finn's, "It's my fault. 'M sorry Finny." Blaine had made his way over and kneeled next to Finn, carding his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"What happened?" Blaine asked as Kurt lulled his head to the side so Blaine had easier access to his hair. It felt good to feel his fingers running through his hair and massaging his aching head.

Finn was visibly seething, "Rachel drugged him to get information out of him."

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt spoke up again. "Do you forgive me?" Tears were leaking from his eyes as he tried to convey a silent message to his brother. Yes, his _brother._

"Forgive you for what?" Finn leaned in a bit closer, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt took a deep breath. As time passed, the small voice in his head telling him to shut the fuck up went silent, so he spoke freely. "I told 'em." Kurt whispered, his voice thick.

"Are you talking about Burt?" Finn asked, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

Kurt nodded, more tears being freed. "If I 'aden't told 'em, Daddy'd still be alive." His breath hitched slightly.

"Told him what, Kurt?" Blaine was the one to speak this time.

Kurt smiled at him, "I love you, Blainey-bear. Did you know that?" Kurt slurred out, missing Blaine's reaction as Finn started talking again.

"Kurt, what did you tell your dad?" Finn pressed.

"Tol' 'em 'bout Karofsky…" Kurt was beginning to feel drowsy. His eyelids were becoming too heavy to keep up. "Had another heart'tack 'cause I told 'em what he did."

Finn moved fully into Kurt's limited field of view, "What did he do to you?" His low voice was menacing and dripping with venom.

Kurt sniffled a bit, letting one slurred sentence escape his lips before he promptly passed out, "He raped me."

**====================gLee======================**

**What did you all think? Please let me know what you thought of it! More reviews = Quicker updates! **:)


	9. Chapter 9

_He couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd assumed that the worst of it was over after he kissed him. _ Wrong._ Kurt was so damn _wrong._ Tears were stinging in his eyes as he shakily drove home. He only made it about half way before the nausea became too much and he had to pull over. He ripped the door open and fell hard to his knees on the pavement, violently retching and spewing the contents of his stomach onto the vacant street. His body spasms ceased after a few more dry heaves and he pulled himself up onto wobbly legs that should belong to a newborn calf and not a teenage boy. He panted from exertion after making it back into the relative safety of his vehicle before putting it in drive and making his way to his house. Finn was most likely still at football practice. The fleeting thought of Karofsky joining Finn on the field after what had happened almost made him loose control of the wheel. _

_Kurt finally made it to his house without any further incidents. He was surprised to see that his dad's car was in the driveway. A piece of Kurt was glad that his father was home while another was fretting the fact that his dad could be very intuitive if he was paying attention. He was worried about his dad's heart after all, so he couldn't burden him. Kurt stepped out of his car, wincing a bit. He slowly made his way to the front door, attempting to straighten out his walk even though he felt like he was broken. Of course Karofsky just fucking rammed into Kurt ass like he owned it. The thought had Kurt clenching his fists, willing himself to keep his tears in check until he got to his room._

"_Kurt?" Kurt startled and whipped his head up to meet his father's worried gaze. How long had he been standing at the door? "You alright, son?"_

_Kurt took in a few shaky breaths before nodding slightly, "F-fine." His voice was just above a whisper._

_He attempted to go around his father but was blocked from entrance, "Don't lie to me, kid. I wasn't asking if you were alright just for kicks. Now, tell me what is going on." _

_Kurt tried to get his trembling lip in check while simultaneously blinking away burning tears, "Dad, just _don't._ Okay?" He begged. _

_His father sighed and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Carole's still at work and Finn's at practice. Let's talk." He smiled warmly, but it did not touch his eyes. Kurt lowered his head and followed him obediently. _

_They took a seat at the kitchen table and Kurt had to stifle a whine as he sat in his chair. The pain was nearly unbearable. His dad noticed his discomfort and sent a concerned look at him, "You gonna tell me what's eatin' at ya, kid? I swear if those bullies at school are messing with you again I'm going to go there and personally kick each and every one of their asses." His father assured him._

_Kurt let a small smile creep at his lips, "I love you, Dad."_

"_I love you too, Kurt. And it's because I love you that I'm going to need you to tell me what is going on." Burt pleaded. _

_Kurt's resolve was cracking as he let one single tear drip from his eye, "Your heart, Dad." He reminded him, almost begging him to stop asking questions._

"_It's that bad?" Kurt nodded, slowly standing and walking over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, "K-Kurt? Is that… blood?" The piping hot coffee fell from Kurt's hand, shattering on the floor. He whipped around to see that his dad was staring at Kurt's vacant seat and sure enough, there were spots of blood staining the chair that must have soaked through his jeans. _

_Kurt began wheezing, a panic attack starting to set in as he watched the realization settle into his dad's features, "D-Dad. I- It's not-" _

_His father's face became red as he gripped the table, "Were you… Did-Did someone…?"_

"_Y-yes." Kurt whimpered, tears falling freely. "K-Karofsky… He-he r-raped m-me." Kurt sobbed. His dad let a few tears of his own fall until he let out a choking noise. "D-Dad?" His father was turning an unnatural shade of purple and he ripped at his chest, falling from the chair and gasping in sharp pants. "_**Dad!**_" Kurt cried, sliding to the ground next to his father after grabbing the landline phone and calling 911._

"_9-1-1, what is your emergency?"_

"_M-my Dad. He's having another heart attack. Please help me." Kurt pleaded into the phone. He gave his address before being told that an ambulance was on the way. "Dad, _please._" His father looked at him one last time before the blue disappeared behind his lids. "_**Dad!**_ No, come on. Wake up, Dad." He shook his lifeless father, begging him to open his eyes. "Squeeze my hand. ___**Please.**_" There was no response as he heard the sirens in the distance, "_Please_, Daddy… Don't leave me. I need you." He sobbed, letting his head fall onto his dad's unmoving chest._

======================gLee======================

Kurt awoke with a gasp. He wiped away the sweat that was beading on his forehead as he attempted to shake of the memory. It took him a while to recognize the room that he was in, though he was unsure of how he'd gotten there in the first place. He placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. His head was pounding and he was still feeling the effects of the dream-memory, though it was more of a nightmare. He attempted to sit up when he realized he was being pinned down by arms wrapped around his torso. He glanced to his left to see that Blaine had starfished himself to Kurt's side. A particularly loud snort came from his right side and he turned to see Finn lying on his back with his mouth hanging open, snoring loudly. He wondered why he was sandwiched between Blaine and Finn in Finn's room. He hadn't been in this house in what seemed like forever.

Finn and his mom moved out of the house shortly after Kurt left and moved into their old home. Kurt had only been there a few times when Carole and his dad were dating, so it was somewhat unfamiliar to him. The thing is, that the last place Kurt remembered being was at Rachel's house. He could remember being bombarded by Mercedes and then heading to the half-assed bar and then everything goes blank. He remembered something about a threat from Rachel, but he figured it wasn't important. Blaine stirred next to him a bit, mumbling slightly before he peered through his dark lashes, revealing the honey-gold color that Kurt so loved.

"W-what time is it?" Blaine asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Kurt glanced over at the window, seeing light coming through the slits in the blinds.

"Not sure." He answered as Blaine clutched to him a bit tighter. "Aren't we supposed to be at school or something? Not that I actually give a shit about going." He chuckled to himself. He felt Blaine tense next to him, "What?"

Blaine unwound himself from Kurt and sat up, reaching over to slap Finn's chest. "_What?_" Finn sprung up, looking around like a mad man.

"Can either of you tell me what is going on here?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the three of them.

Finn glanced at Blaine and scratched at the back of his neck, "Let's uh- go downstairs." Finn pulled the covers off of himself and clumsily got out of bed and headed to the door. "Come on, guys." He signaled for the other two boys to follow him.

Kurt reluctantly got out of bed and followed close behind with Blaine gripping his hand. The atmosphere had shifted drastically; Kurt could feel a slight chill run up his spine. Something was wrong. Neither Finn nor Blaine made eye contact as they sat down in the small den. Blaine was stroking the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb almost as if he were comforting him…

"_Alright._ What the fuck is going on?" Kurt asked bluntly. He felt Blaine squeeze Kurt's hand a little tighter and Finn visibly flinched, seeming very uncomfortable.

Blaine cleared his throat, gaining Kurt's attention immediately. "Kurt, is there anything that you'd want to tell us?"

"No." Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's.

"Do you remember anything that you said last night? At the party?" Finn questioned.

Kurt was silent for a moment. There was a chunk of his memory that remained hazy no matter how hard he tried to access it. Did he say something to them that would cause them to be so concerned? "The last thing I remember is arguing with Berry." Kurt spoke evenly, scrutinizing each boy's reaction. "_Why?_" He asked defensively.

Finn glanced down at the carpet, "You might have said some things that you probably didn't want getting out."

Kurt could feel his heart rate skyrocketing as he picked nervously at his nails. There were so many secrets that he held, what could he have possibly- "You said that you loved me." Blaine spoke up, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"I-" Kurt was about to flat out deny it, but what was the point? He knew he loved the boy since the moment he laid eyes on him and when they had sex, it just confirmed if not amplified his feelings. He didn't want to scare him away, though he also didn't like the fact that he felt attached to another person like that. And speaking his feelings to Blaine _sober_ would just seal the deal, and he wasn't sure if he was able to do that. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it through the loss of another loved one seeing as though everything good in Kurt's life is always taken away. And Blaine was a ray of brilliant sunlight filtering through Kurt's closed blinds. Every day he was with him, those blinds were slowly opening up and letting more light through. Kurt sighed reluctantly admitting the truth. He owed Blaine that much. "I do."

Kurt flushed when he felt Blaine scoot closer to him, retaking his hand and placing it in his lap. "I love you, too." He breathed in Kurt's ear, which just added to the crimson color in his cheeks.

Finn coughed a bit, "I hate to ruin this moment… But Kurt," He waited until they made eye contact, "That's not all you said."

Kurt felt a tingling feeling in his cheeks from them being drained of blood so quickly. What more could he have said? "First off, could you _please_ tell me why the hell I turned into an open fucking book after only having a few shots?"

Finn scowled, "_Rachel._" That one word, her name, triggered a memory. The way that Finn had just spoken her name reminded him of something he heard the night before.

"How did she-?"

Blaine cut Kurt off before he could finish his question; "She put something in your drink. She wanted answers from you and you weren't talking." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Kurt's eyes bulged out of his sockets, "_Rachel Berry_ fucking _drugged_ me?"

Finn nodded, "Needless to say, Santana went all Lima Heights on her ass. No one bothered to stop her."

"Not even you?" Kurt watched as Finn's expression changed to something unreadable.

"I can't love someone who would take advantage of someone like _that_. You're my brother, dude." Kurt was quiet for a moment before asking what he'd said to them. "You told us about Karofsky."

Kurt blanched. _No_. He _couldn't_ have. "I don't know what you're talking about, Finn."

"You said that it was your fault that your dad died. You said that he had another heart attack because of something that you told him…" Blaine trailed off, his voice thick with unshed tears.

Finn picked up where he left off, "We asked what you told Burt and… You said that Karofsky raped you."

Kurt let out a manic laugh, "N-_no_ he didn't! I don't- I don't know what you two are talking about."

"Kurt, this isn't a joke." Blaine placed his free hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt stood abruptly, ripping his hand from Blaine's grasp. "God damn _right_ this isn't a joke. You need to just forget what I told you, got it? That- That _never_ happened."

"Kurt-"

"_Stop _it, Blaine. You don't know what you're talking about." Kurt turned so he was facing Finn, "Neither of you do."

Finn stood, "We just want to help you, Kurt. You know that what happened wasn't your fault."

Kurt's breathing became labored, panic setting in. That must have been why he had that vivid nightmare that night. His subconscious remembered admitting what had happened with Karofsky. "N-no! I-" Tears began streaming down his face, "I w-wasn't going to tell him, Finn! You have to believe me. He-he found out and- I am so sorry. It's my fault." He wailed and fell to the floor. Kurt felt Finn beside him, wrapping his long arms around his entire body as if holding him together. He registered Blaine's hands running through his hair, murmuring assurances between the broken sobs. The entire time, Kurt kept repeating the same phrase over and over again, "_I'm so sorry, it's my fault._"

**======================gLee=========================**

**Reviews = Quicker updates! :)**

**I really hope that y'all liked this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

After a while, Kurt finally tired himself out. Finn had helped Blaine get Kurt back up and into Finn's bed.

"I'll be downstairs. We should probably talk about some stuff…" Finn spoke when it seemed like Blaine was reluctant to leave Kurt's side.

Blaine nodded numbly. The second Finn shut the door, Blaine let the tears that he'd been holding in since Kurt broke down escape. He stared down at the pale boy, seeming so fragile and small bundled up in the comforter. He had to wonder how someone could do something like that to Kurt. To _anyone._ Kurt let out a whine as he clutched the pillow closer to him. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and reached out hesitantly to lightly caress Kurt's damp cheek. Suddenly, Kurt kicked out, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Kurt, you're okay. You're safe, baby." Blaine cooed, leaning in closer. He carded his hand through Kurt's hair a bit until he felt a warm hand grip at his forearm. Blaine glanced down to see that Kurt was still sleeping. Kurt pulled the arm towards him; hugging it close to his chest and letting his lips graze Blaine's knuckles.

Kurt breathed in deeply and breathed out, "Blaine." A small content smile formed on his lips. Blaine mimicked his smile as he slid down to lie beside Kurt, using his free hand to stroke the side of his face. He leaned in and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "Love you." Kurt murmured.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine waited a few minutes until he was sure that Kurt was fully asleep before he gently pried his arm away and headed downstairs to where Finn was sitting at the kitchen table.

"You can grab some coffee if you want." Finn offered as he shifted in his seat, a grave expression on his face.

Blaine took a seat across from him, "Maybe in a bit." The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. "Hey," Finn glanced up as Blaine broke the quiet, "What exactly happened with the glee club? Do any of them know anything? And what happened with Rachel?"

Finn sighed, "Puck knows." Blaine was about to say something but Finn held up a hand, "I didn't tell him. He saw the conflict going on and walked over to help and overheard the last part… I told him not to come over today and to go to school for damage control. As surprised as I am about it, glee club kind of separated into pro-Rachel and anti-Rachel groups."

Blaine pulled his brows together in confusion, "How could anyone be on Rachel's side? She _drugged _him!"

There was a sigh and Finn rubbed at his forehead, "I know, dude. The ones that are pro-Rachel don't think that she should have _drugged_ him, but think that was the only way to get Kurt to open up."

"Who is in each group?"

"Pro-Rachel is Quinn, Sugar, Rory, Mercedes, Tina, and of course Mike. I think Mike's only with them because of Tina. Anti-Rachel is me, you, Puck, Sam, Artie, Britt, and Santana."

Blaine was staring off into space, processing the information when he saw a flash on white and then heard a door open and shut. He looked at Finn the same time the taller boy glanced at him and they both took off towards the door.

"Where the fuck is my motorcycle?" Kurt bellowed at them the second they exited the house.

Finn stuttered at the rage in Kurt's face, "Y-you passed out. At the party… We had to leave it."

Kurt stood his ground, shivering slightly in the cold, "You left my motorcycle at that bitch's house?" He spoke slowly, each word dripping with malice.

"Yeah." Blaine spoke for Finn, but instantly regretted it once the power of Kurt's eyes flitted to him, "Why were you trying to leave anyway?"

"I wasn't." Kurt responded defensively.

"So you were just going for a stroll in a t-shirt and jeans in the middle of October without telling anyone?"

Kurt rubbed his face in aggravation. "Listen. I just want to go home."

"We'll go with you." Finn took a step forward.

"Alone."

"Kurt, I don't think that's a very good idea. I mean, after what you just told us… Are you sure that you're in a good frame of mind?" Blaine bit his lip.

Kurt watched him, "I've been handling myself this whole time without anyone. What makes you think that there is anything different now?"

"Well, you obviously haven't been handling it well since you pushed all of your friends away!" Finn was getting frustrated.

"Kurt, we love you and want to help." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt seemed conflicted. He seemed like he wanted to come to them, to spill his guts and be comforted. Blaine was about to appeal to that side of Kurt before he saw the walls go up in Kurt's eyes. His expression became guarded as his glasz eyes moved back and forth between his brother and Blaine. He took a purposeful step back, keeping his eyes on the other two boys before turning and bolting down the road.

"Kurt!" Finn hollered after him, "_Shit._" He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, putting the device to his ear. "Puck, it's Finn. After glee, come to my house. We have some planning to do." He ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Go after Kurt. I'm sure he's going to get his motorcycle and go back to his apartment, so you might want to just ride around until he gets there." Finn tossed Blaine his keys, "I don't care how long you're gone, just watch after my bro." He turned on his heel and entered the house.

After driving around a while, Blaine finally pulled up to Kurt's apartment complex. He saw Kurt's motorcycle sitting in its rightful place. Blaine walked over to it and brushed his hand along the bike, feeling the heat still coming off of it. Kurt must have arrived not that long ago. Walking up to Kurt's door, he heard a loud ruckus coming from the inside. He knocked loudly, "Kurt?" Silence. Not getting an answer, he tried the door, surprised that it was unlocked.

The entire place was a mess. Furniture and books were thrown and scattered around the room along with some of the plates and glasses in the kitchen. Once he took everything in, he finally laid eyes on Kurt. He was curled up on the bed, his knees to his chest as he held a small photo in his hands. Silent tears were dripping from his eyes, but he didn't acknowledge Blaine's presence.

"Kurt?" Blaine sighed and made his way over to the bed, kneeling on the floor beside Kurt. He glanced at the picture Kurt was holding in his shaking hands. In it was a much younger Kurt, his eyes were bright and void of anything but pure joy. He was smiling a toothy grin as he sat on his mother's lap and hugged his father's arm. His mother was beautiful with long dark flowing hair and piercing pale blue eyes. She was thin and frail with dark circles under her eyes but she was smiling nonetheless. Her arm was wrapped around Kurt while Kurt was staring up at his dad with love and adoration. His dad was wearing a baseball cap and flannel smiling down at his son. It was the picture perfect family.

"This is the last picture I have of her." Kurt's voice startled Blaine out of his musings, "She died shortly after this picture was taken…"

"You look a lot like her." Blaine smiled as Kurt brought his red-rimmed grey eyes to meet his own.

"I should try to apologize to Finn again." Kurt spoke, changing the subject.

"Apologize for what exactly?"

Kurt bit down on his lip, attempting to pull himself together, "I shouldn't have said anything to my dad and now he's gone. Maybe if I had just gone to my room as soon as I got home, or if I'd just lied about the blood then this whole thing wouldn't have happened. It's my fault. I took away Finn's father figure because I was too fucking stupid to come up with a lie. I'm sure he must hate me."

Blaine scowled and sat on the bed, putting Kurt's face in his hands so he was forced to look at him, "Finn does _not _hate you. It wasn't your fault, Kurt. Why would Finn say that he still considered you his brother if he hated you?"

"Pity."

Blaine growled, "_No._ He loves you, Kurt… _I _love you. I'm not going to let you have this guilt eating away at you if I can do something about it."

Kurt watched him closely, "There is nothing you can do. I know that I'm the reason my dad is dead. If I wasn't so weak that I couldn't fight off Karofsky in the first place, the whole situation that led to me being a fucking dumb ass and telling my dad wouldn't have happened."

Blaine had to stop for a moment to catch his breath, "You think it was your fault that you got… that you got _raped?_" Kurt nodded. "God, I wish I had known you sooner. I wish that I could have been there through the whole ordeal so that I could have helped you. So that I could have made sure that you didn't keep blaming yourself for things that you had no power over and you wouldn't have to carry around unnecessary guilt. "

Kurt pulled his face out of Blaine's hands, placing the photo on his bedside table and getting off the bed, "So you think I'm fucked in the head because I think, no, I _know_ that I'm the cause for everything? God damn right I feel guilty, and I have every right to be. Maybe if I didn't go flouncing around in those outrageous outfits, Karofsky would have left me alone. If he'd left me alone, he wouldn't have raped me. If he hadn't raped me, my dad wouldn't have had a heart attack because my dumb ass wouldn't have had anything bad to say to him!"

"Kurt-"

"_No_, Blaine. What's done is done, alright? I'm not some flamboyant sixteen year old anymore. I am Kurt-fucking-Hummel, badass of McKinley High with a pretty boy-boyfriend and that is how it's going to be. I don't want to talk about any of this anymore…"

Blaine stood and walked to the other side of the bed where Kurt was standing, "Kurt, I can help you if you'll just talk to me. Please don't shut me out."

"I said that I'm done talking about it. There is no point in talking when you're only going against everything I'm saying… I think maybe you should go. I need to figure some shit out alone." Kurt wouldn't make any eye contact with Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean-"

"I'm not mad at you. I just need a little time to myself. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Okay, pretty boy?" There it was again, the bad boy façade creeping up.

"Okay, Kurt."

Blaine made his way to the door and opened it before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kurt looking slightly nervous about something before he spoke, "I love you."

Blaine felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his heart. He was afraid that he'd pushed Kurt too much, and hearing those three words meant the world to him coming from Kurt. "I love you too, Kurt." Kurt pulled him in for a kiss, showing all of the love that he had a hard time really saying. Blaine understood that it was hard for Kurt to really open up, so this kiss meant more than words could express. After a few minutes, Blaine broke the kiss and took a step back, "I'll see you at school, Kurt." And with that, he left. He got into the truck and headed back to the Hudson's house to drop off Finn's car.

He needed Finn to be able to drive him home, so he walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. Finn answered the door, "Hey, I need you to drop me off at my house."

Finn nodded and then leaned his head back through the door, "Puck! Come on, we can tell him in the car."

"Tell me what?" Blaine asked when Puck came to the door with his coat on.

"We'll tell you in the car, man. Come on." Puck brushed past them and went to the truck.

Blaine looked at Finn expectantly. "We have a plan and we could use your help with it."

=================gLee==================

Reviews = Quicker updates!

So there is a hurricane coming and my neighborhood loses power pretty easily, so I'm hoping I'll be able to update soon. If not, I'll continue writing and you'll have even quicker chapters once the storm blows over. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! :) It means a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a reason why Kurt kept things to himself. For one, he did not want to be weak in front of anyone. If you were weak, you were a target. Kurt Hummel would_ not_ be a target to those Neanderthal meatheads at McKinley anymore. No, he was done being their punching bag.

After _the incident_ as he calls it, Kurt stripped himself of his identity and fitted himself with a new one. One that kept people away. Karofsky's words rung in his ears for months after what he'd done to him. _You fucking tell anyone what happened here, and I'll do it again. You hear me? And next time, you won't be walking away from it. And neither will anyone that you tell. Got it, fag?_ Kurt shuddered as the words ran through his head once more. He could deal with the guilt on his own, but he would not put anyone in danger for his sake.

Sometimes Kurt wished that he could have taken his fathers place so that he wouldn't have to deal with the gaping whole in his chest. It will never be whole again, but ever since he met Blaine, it felt as if pieces of himself were being sewn back together. He couldn't understand how he could have created such a profound bond with another person, especially since he'd been adamant about keeping his distance from everyone. Ever since that day Blaine stumbled into his classroom, Kurt's life had forever changed. He knew that he was no good for Blaine. Blaine deserved so much better than some damaged teenager like Kurt.

The main reason Kurt did not want anyone, especially Finn to know about what had happened with Karofsky is because he knew that Finn would try to do something stupid. He always has the best intentions at heart, but sometimes Finn just didn't think things through. Kurt was terrified of what his brother might do to Karofsky or who he might tell in the process of exacting some sort of revenge scheme. If he goes and tries to confront Karofsky, then Karofsky would know that Kurt told. And if he knew that Kurt had told… _And next time, you won't be walking away from it. And neither will anyone that you tell._

Kurt rolled over in his bed restlessly, holding the pillow that Blaine had slept on close to his chest so he could breathe in Blaine's scent. He relaxed minutely, wishing that Blaine would be next to him. Maybe he could call him? _No._ Kurt didn't want to look needy. And also, it wasn't like Blaine didn't have a family that would question where he was going. Kurt bit down on his lip to keep the tears at bay. He'd done enough crying of a while. He decided he'd text Blaine to make sure that he was alright and offer for him to come over just incase. Kurt couldn't help but feel selfish at the fact that he knew he was only using it as a ruse for Blaine to come over.

Kurt reached over and unlocked his phone, searching his contacts for Blaine's number.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

**Hey, pretty boy. I just wanted to make sure you're alright since I know your parents weren't happy about you staying over before. And I wanted you to know you could always come over here if you need to…**

_**To: Kurt**_

_**From: Blaine**_

_**My parents aren't home anyway. They come and go… You could come over here?**_

Nerves made it a bit hard for him to type his response, but he was also thrilled with the idea of spending the night at Blaine's house instead of his lonely apartment.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

**Yeah, sure. I'll be over in a little bit. ;)**

Kurt jumped out of bed and ran over to his dresser, hastily pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and pulling a white v-neck over his head. He'd just put his arms through the arms of his burgundy leather jacket when he heard his phone vibrate from across the room.

_**To: Kurt**_

_**From: Blaine**_

_**Actually, I'll pick you up. So then you won't have to worry about your motorcycle being left at my house and I can drive us to school tomorrow. I'll be there soon. I love you.**_

Kurt blushed and put the phone away in his pocket. He now had a bit more time to be able to fix his hair more before he'd head down and wait for Blaine to arrive.

Once his hair was sprayed into submission, he threw his school bag over his shoulder so he'd have it for the next day and locked up. As soon as he was outside and in the chill of the night, he regretted wearing the one scarf he owned. He figured that Blaine wouldn't be there for another five minutes or so, so Kurt decided he'd just go back for it. Once he turned around, he was faced with a large red letterman jacketed Karofsky.

"W-what are you doing here?" _Fuck, Kurt. Keep your damn voice level!_

Karofsky did not respond, instead he stalked Kurt as if watching his prey. Soon, Kurt was backed against a wall, too stunned to do anything except watch as Karofsky eyed him appreciatively. He placed one meaty finger on Kurt's chest, trailing it down to tease at Kurt's nipple, "I was just checking up on you, Kurtie. I wanted to make sure you were being a good little boy."

Kurt swatted his hand away, "Back the fuck off, Karofsky."

"I don't think that you want me to, Kurt. You see, I know how much you enjoyed it last time." Kurt shuddered, "The way that you _screamed_ my name last time, _oh!_"

"I was screaming your name for you to stop, you sick fuck!" Kurt growled and attempted to move away from the hulking figure only to become more cornered.

Karofsky brought an arm up and ground it into Kurt's neck, making breathing difficult. Kurt clawed at the offending arm while Karofsky spoke, "Well, your boy Puckerman seemed to be giving me this death glare… I'm not too sure I like that. It was almost as if he _knew _something…" Kurt opened his mouth to deny it but he was slammed back into the brick, blurring his vision. "You _do_ remember what I said about things that would happen if you told, right?" Kurt nodded through the haze. "God, you're so fucking hot. I might just take you right now." Karofsky purred into Kurt's ear.

Kurt panicked, trying to bring his leg up to knee Karofsky in the groin except Karofsky knew better. Their bodies were flush together. He could feel Karofsky's growing erection at feeling Kurt thrashing around. His eyes met Karofsky's lust darkened ones for a split second before Karofsky planted his lips over Kurt's, sucking in his lower lip and biting down. Kurt craned his neck away from his attacker, but Karofsky pursued his lips with a hunger. He shifted just a bit and Kurt took the only opportunity he could. Kurt pulled his head back as far as he could in the limited space and thrust it forward, knocking into Karofsky's skull with incredible force. Kurt was dropped to the ground and he let out a grunt as he glanced up and saw Karofsky stumbling backwards holding his face in his hands.

"You fucking bitch! You're gonna pay for that." Karofsky bellowed, obviously too preoccupied to notice the dark blue car pull up.

Blaine threw the door of the hatchback open and raced over to the two of them. "Kurt!"

"Fuck." Kurt grumbled under his breath as Karofsky finally noticed Blaine. Kurt got to his feet and used the distraction to tackle Karofsky to the ground. He landed a few punches to the face before Karofsky rolled them over and was about to throw a fist when Blaine came up behind Karofsky and gripped him under his arms and yanked him off of Kurt. Blaine kicked Karofsky several times in the ribs before his leg was caught and Blaine was tugged to the asphalt. Kurt regained his bearings and kicked Karofsky's chest down before he could get to Blaine and then swiftly knocked him in the balls. Blaine had since jumped up and grabbed Kurt's hand, trying to drag him away. Kurt knew that he needed to leave, but all he saw was red. It wasn't until he heard Blaine's voice begging him to leave that the color went back to normal and everything became crystal clear.

Kurt turned to see Blaine tugging on his hand with both arms, tears swimming in his golden eyes, "_Kurt!_ Let's go now before he gets up again! Come on!" Kurt finally gave into the pull and let himself be led to Blaine's car where he got into the passenger side and Blaine started up the car. He cast one fleeting look back to where Karofsky was just to see him glaring daggers at Kurt.

The ride to Blaine's house seemed to last forever. The only sound in the car was the heavy breathing from both boys and the noise of the wind whipping by outside. Neither said a word until they had made it inside the house and were sitting in the massive kitchen.

"Do you have anything to drink here?" Kurt asked, his voice still rough from being choked by Karofsky.

Blaine nodded and walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of honey whisky, "Figured when you said drink, you didn't mean apple juice." He gave a half smile and placed the bottle in front of Kurt, retrieving two glasses before sitting down next to him.

"You know me so well." Kurt joked as he poured the whisky into both glasses and took a gulp of his own. He enjoyed the burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat and warmed his body. "You've got damn good timing… Thanks."

Blaine sighed, "What the hell happened? I mean, why was he there?"

"Said Puck was giving him a funny look in school. He wanted to come make sure I'd kept my mouth shut like he told me or else." Kurt downed the remainder of his glass, scrunching up his face.

"What is the _'or else'_ part?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt sighed and repeated the words that Karofsky had told him before, "He said '_You fucking tell anyone what happened here, and I'll do it again. You hear me? And next time, you won't be walking away from it. And neither will anyone that you tell.' _His words exactly." He poured himself another glass of the amber liquid.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's, brushing the knuckles of his pale hand lightly. "You're freezing." Blaine noted.

Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the thumb that was tracing along his hand. He took a swallow of his drink. He flinched when he felt Blaine's fingers ghost over his neck, "You're bruised along your neck."

Tears started to form in Kurt's eyes at the gentle, loving touch. He felt Blaine come closer to him, warm lips were pressed along his throat. "_Blaine._" Kurt moaned, letting his head fall back to give Blaine more access.

Soon, Blaine was straddling Kurt, holding onto the back of the chair for support. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips as he ground down onto Kurt. Kurt's breathing picked up when Blaine leaned in, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He could tell that Blaine was trying to be gentle with him, but he wasn't a piece of porcelain. Kurt tightened his grip, bucking up and eliciting a delicious moan from Blaine. Kurt wrapped his arm completely around Blaine and reached the other arm up to Blaine's hair, tangling it in the gelled curls. He flitted his tongue out when he heard Blaine gasp and rolled his tongue around in Blaine's mouth. Mapping the area out as he let his tongue ring graze Blaine's pearly whites. As soon as they pulled away, Blaine looked down on Kurt with only a ring of honey around his enlarged pupils, "_Bedroom._" Kurt nodded his head eagerly as Blaine took his hand and they ran up the steps and he led them to his room.

They fell ungracefully on the bed, already tangled up in each other. Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt over his head as he ripped his jacket off and his own shirt followed soon after. Blaine was squirming around under Kurt, trying to undo his jeans when Kurt started to unbuckle his belt. Finally free of the denim prison, only a thin layer of cotton was left between their throbbing cocks. Kurt tucked his fingers under the waistband of Blaine's boxer briefs and Blaine lifted up his hips so Kurt could tug them off. Kurt stood and ridded himself of his boxers before falling back on the bed. Blaine rolled on top of Kurt, attaching their lips immediately. Blaine reached over and pulled out lube and a condom from his bedside table and proceeded to rip the package open. Both boys too strung out to slow down. Blaine started to make a move to roll the condom onto Kurt, but Kurt placed a firm hand on Blaine's.

"Not this time." Kurt spoke in a husky voice.

Blaine's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "You top this time."

Blaine seemed unsure, "You always top though. I assumed you just never wanted to bottom…"

"The only time I've bottomed was with K- with _him._ I never trusted anyone to do anything like that with me before… I trust _you_, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and rolled the condom down onto Blaine, giving him a few pumps before lying back, "I love you too, Blaine. I-I_ trust_ you."

Blaine nodded and reached for the lube, coating his fingers and hovering over Kurt. When his fingers found where they were looking for, Kurt tensed as he felt on finger slowly making its way inside him. Blaine brought his hand up and carded it though Kurt's hair, "Relax." Kurt did as he was told and closed his eyes, concentrating on the fact that this was Blaine. No one else. He hissed when he felt another finger enter and begin scissoring around, "This alright?"

Kurt gasped, "_Yes_." Blaine had found his prostate and he began writhing below him, "I'm ready, just- Please! Blaine!"

Blaine pulled his fingers out and lined himself with Kurt's entrance. He looked into Kurt's eyes for assurance which Kurt gave and then he felt Blaine slowly push forward, filling him up. Kurt had never experienced this type of pleasure. Before, Karofsky didn't prep him or use any lube… He'd just rammed in, tearing Kurt apart. This was different… _This_, this was perfect…

Blaine waited for him to adjust before he began moving slightly. Kurt threw his head back, letting out a loud moan before Blaine thrust forward. "Oh, God. Kurt." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's collarbone as he wrapped his arms around his body, holding him close.

Blaine started to angle himself until he hit where he was looking for. Kurt let out a squeak when Blaine found his sweet spot, "Blaine! Right there, oh!" Kurt started to grind down, meeting each one of Blaine's thrusts until he felt like he was on the edge, "Blaine, I'm- I'm so close, Blaine!"

"Me too, baby. God-" Kurt felt Blaine start to stutter as he reached down and gripped Kurt's neglected cock and began pumping. It only took a few more thrusts before each boy was coming. Kurt was panting and wiping his brow as Blaine pulled out and tossed the condom in the direction of the trashcan. He fell next to Kurt, his own breathing labored.

Kurt tucked a hand under Blaine and pulled him to his chest so his head was resting over Kurt's frantic heart, "I love you so much."

Blaine sighed, winding his arms around Kurt's frame, "I do too, with all my heart."

Exhaustion took over, knowing the other was next to them making it easier to sleep.

**=======================gLee============================**

**Reviews = Quicker updates!**

**Still have power! Though classes were canceled today and also for tomorrow. I hope everyone else that has been effected by the storm and those who will be remain safe! :)**

**Also, please vote on the poll on my profile to show me what you'd want me to write about next!**


	12. Chapter 12

* **Finn**, _Puck_, _**Blaine, **_all together. Link to the song is at the bottom A.N.

==================gLee===================

Blaine woke bleary eyed and glanced at his clock. It was almost six thirty, so he figured it'd be best to just wake up. He turned and looked down at Kurt who was sleeping soundly, lightly snoring. Blaine smiled at him as he tucked the covers up a bit higher on Kurt's body before he went into the en suite bathroom. He left the door cracked as he turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower.

Today was the day that plan _'Get Karofsky'_ would go into effect. Blaine had a simple job. He was to just get Kurt to come to glee club that day and watch out for him the rest of the time. That was why he offered to give Kurt a ride. He knew that if Kurt had his motorcycle with him, he'd haul ass before being shoved into glee.

Blaine saw a shadow move outside the shower curtain and then Kurt popped his head in, "You weren't going to let me know you were taking a shower? I'm offended."

Blaine smiled and opened his arms in welcome, "Come on in, baby."

"_Baby?_" Kurt questioned, raising his eyebrows, "Hmm, I could get used to that. Pretty boy." He stepped in and let his eyes rake down Blaine's body, eyeing his half hard cock. "Want me to take care of that?" He offered in a sultry voice.

And who was Blaine to say no to an offer like that? He gave a shaky nod as Kurt kneeled down in front of Blaine, sticking out his tongue and swiping the tongue ring along his length. Blaine had to lean on the tile to keep from falling when Kurt took him in his mouth without warning. Blaine moaned Kurt's name, which caused Kurt to hum in response, sending vibrations through his cock. He felt so close to the edge, it was only a matter of time before he came. Blaine could feel Kurt's hand snaking up his thigh, letting his finger trace around Blaine's entrance and that is when he lost it. He came hard inside Kurt's mouth. He looked down to see Kurt's vivid blue eyes gazing up at him while he took care of his own cock. Blaine got to his knees, kissing Kurt hard before he reached down and moved Kurt's hand away. After how Kurt took care of him, it was the least he could do. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's throbbing cock and began to pump it, gripping at the back of Kurt's neck to deepen the kiss. He felt Kurt's moan into his mouth as he came.

"Fuck school, let's stay here." Kurt spoke in a husky voice. And oh _God _did Blaine want to skip school and spend the day in bed with Kurt. The problem was that he was responsible for getting Kurt to school for glee club that day.

Blaine shook his head sadly, "We already missed school yesterday, Kurt. As much as I'd love to stay, we need to get ready for school."

Kurt huffed and stood, holding a hand out for Blaine, "_Fine_, fine… I'm not gonna be happy about it though."

Both boys got ready for school, Kurt borrowing one of Blaine's too small shirts that fit him so snuggly, Blaine was seriously considering calling Finn and telling him they weren't showing up. He also used one of Blaine's scarves to cover the darkening bruises. The ride to McKinley was short; Kurt and Blaine held hands while singing along to whatever song came on the radio. The second Blaine parked, all eyes were again on the couple. Kurt rolled his eyes and growled, draping his arm over Blaine's shoulder protectively.

They were the first to enter their one shared class, so Kurt flipped on the light and they made their way to the very back where their seats were.

"So, Kurt. I have glee after school today, so I was hoping you'd stop in?" Blaine asked, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, immediately seeing through Blaine's words, "Why would I do that?"

"Well, because I'm your ride home so you'd have nowhere else to go."

"Skip it."

"I can't. It's a _really_ important meeting." Blaine pushed.

Kurt was silent for a few seconds, "I still don't see why I should go. I could go to the library or something…"

"I _want_ you to come with me." Blaine caught his eyes, seeing the nervousness in Kurt's.

Kurt sighed, "I'm not going to be held accountable for the things that I may say to them." He warned.

Blaine chuckled, "I know." Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips, which immediately turned into a deeper kiss.

Blaine tried to pull away when he saw some students walking into the classroom, but Kurt was having none of that, "Fuck 'em." He mumbled against Blaine's lips as he traced the ball of his tongue ring along Blaine's lower lip.

"Mr. Hummel? Mr. Anderson? I'd appreciate it if you could keep to yourselves until my lecture is over, please." Mrs. Carlson spoke.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the teacher and placed a firm hand on Blaine's thigh. Mrs. Carlson ignored him and continued whatever she was talking about. Blaine hadn't even realized that class had already started!

He glanced up to the front of the room and saw Rachel who flitted her dark eyes back every once in a while with an apologetic look plastered on her face. Blaine narrowed his eyes at her and then turned away, not wanting to even look at her. His eyes trailed back to Kurt who was fidgeting in his seat and bobbing his leg up and down. Blaine was about to question what was wrong when Kurt shot his hand up.

The teacher sighed, "_Yes_, Mr. Hummel?"

"May I use the restroom?" Kurt asked in a sweet voice. Mrs. Carlson frowned and shooed him away. Kurt patted Blaine's leg and then headed out of the room in a flash.

Blaine wondered where Kurt was going, so he pulled out his cell and texted him. Kurt responded a minute later saying that he was taking a smoke break since he didn't want to smoke in Blaine's car or at his house.

Blaine sighed and attempted to pay attention to what the teacher was droning on about.

=====================gLee=========================

Kurt stood outside the gym, leaning against the brick as he took a long drag of his cigarette. He needed to calm himself seeing as though he had to go to glee club with Blaine after school.

"Leave me alone. It's not my fault that he must've spread his _disease_ to you." Kurt glanced up through the cloud of smoke to see Puck chasing after an enraged Karofsky with Finn hot on their heels.

"_Fuck_ me." Kurt growled, stomping out his cigarette and jogging over to the trio who were now under the bleachers.

"Not so tough when _you're_ the one being cornered, huh?" Finn shoved Karofsky roughly against the chain link fence.

"Yeah, how do you like it? The feeling of being _trapped?_" Puck took a purposeful step forward.

Karofsky straightened his back, looking down at Puck. His face was darkened with purple bruises and Kurt smirked at the fact that he knew how he got them. Though now he was sporting a bloody nose and a ripped jacket. Kurt glanced down and noticed the blood on Finn and Puck's knuckles.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Karofsky's voice was deathly low.

"You know _exactly_ what we're talking about you sick bastard! You _raped my brother!_"

Kurt's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Oh, God. Karofsky knows. He knows that Finn and Puck know! He had to protect them; Kurt wouldn't let them get hurt over him. Kurt rushed over to his brother and Puck.

"Come on, Finn. _Puck._ Let's go."

Puck turned incredulous eyes on Kurt, "What the fuck are you talking about, Kurt? This guy ra-"

"No, he didn't!" Kurt practically shrieked, warily watching Karofsky out of the corner of his eye, "You must've gotten mixed up or something. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You two should leave… _Now._" He spat the last word through clenched teeth.

"Kurt." Finn had his brow furrowed and his mouth slightly agape, "You said-"

Kurt cut him off, shooting him a meaningful look, "I didn't say _anything._" Kurt looked over to Karofsky who might as well have had steam coming from his ears, "They're just making assumptions because I won't talk to them anymore because they're fucking _morons._ Just, leave them alone." Kurt plead, desperately trying to convince Karofsky that Finn and Puck knew nothing.

Puck thankfully caught on, "Well then why won't you talk to us if it has nothing to do with him?"

"It's none of your business, Puckerman. Now just get out of here." Puck nodded and grabbed Finn's arm, dragging him away.

Kurt let out a breath, hoping that they would be safe. "That was close, huh? You _do_ remember what will happen if they really do find out, right?" Kurt thanked whoever was up there that Karofsky was the typical idiotic jock stereotype.

Kurt pulled out another cigarette and lit it up, walking away from Karofsky; he called over his shoulder, "Yeah. I know."

He rounded the corner and straight into Finn's tall frame, "_Dude. _ What the hell, man?" Kurt held up a finger and continued to walk away. He waited until he saw Karofsky entering the gym doors before he walked back over to a confused Finn and a fuming Puck. "Why'd you lie like that? We could've taken him!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking another drag of his cig, "Looks like you already got in a few swings judging by his bloody nose and jacket."

Puck ignored him, "Kurt was trying to protect us, Finn. Karofsky obviously threatened him with something."

Finn looked between Kurt and Puck, "He did?"

Kurt sighed, "_Yes,_ Finn. He said if I told, he come back for me and… Well, repeat the process. And I wouldn't walk away from it nor would whoever I told. I'm sure you noticed the bruises on his face. He found me at my apartment building… He knows where I _live_ now." Kurt tugged the scarf out of the way to show the bruises from Karofsky. "If Blaine hadn't shown up…" He trailed off.

"We could protect you, man." Puck offered, "Finn and I could have beaten the shit out of him!"

Kurt took a seat on the bench that Puck was occupying, "I have no doubt you could've…" He looked up at Finn and then over to Puck, "I know this is hard for you to understand, but you _have_ to just _leave it._ I'm doing my best to protect y'all and what you're doing, though I understand you're intentions, is just going to make things a _whole _lot worse on my front." Kurt wrapped one arm around his stomach and puffed on his cigarette.

Finn kneeled down in front of Kurt, "We've got your back, dude. Whatever you need us to do."

Kurt stubbed out his cig on the bench and stood, "I get that you're trying to protect me or whatever, but I need you to just _back off_. I don't need this shit. It's hard enough as it is to deal with protecting myself, I don't need the added guilt if anything were to happen to either of you _because_ of me." Kurt walked away and back inside the building. The bell had just rung, so he sifted his way through the crowd intent on finding Blaine. He was sure that he'd know something about what Finn and Puck were planning.

==================gLee====================

Blaine was starting to worry. Kurt never came back to class and now Blaine was standing in front of Kurt's locker, holding his bag and waiting. The only thing that his mind could come up with as an explanation as to why Kurt didn't text him if he were going to skip was that Karofsky had gotten to him. All of those thoughts vanished when he saw a rather disgruntled Kurt stomping through the halls, heading right for him with a sheepish Finn and Puck following close behind.

"_Blaine Anderson_," Kurt called before he had reached him. Blaine gulped. Kurt had obviously figured out something about the plan for the day, "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me Tweedledee and Tweedledumb-ass were going after Karofsky?"

Blaine sputtered under the wrath that was an angry Kurt Hummel, "I-I uh…"

Kurt rammed his hand into the locker, "This right here? This is why I kept it a secret for so long. I obviously can't fucking trust anyone. I can take care of _myself._" He reached out and took his bag from Blaine's arm. "Don't make this harder than it already is." He cast a look at Blaine that was something like regret mixed with pain as he stalked away.

Blaine attempted to follow him before he felt an arm on his shoulder, halting him, "No, dude. He just needs to blow off some steam. Let's just hope he shows up for glee." Puck moved his hand from Blaine's shoulder and walked away to his next class.

"Come on, man. Let's get going." Finn ushered Blaine through the halls to their next class.

Blaine could almost_ hear_ the clock laughing him as it ticked by at a glacier pace. He'd tried to text Kurt a few times without seeming desperate, but he knew he'd failed at that. There were five more minutes until class ended and he could get to glee. He nearly startled out of his seat when he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. Blaine slipped it out and inconspicuously set the phone behind his binder. Glancing at the screen, he saw that it was a text message from Kurt.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

**I'll see you in glee.**

Blaine grinned, happy that Kurt was still going to be there with him. He sent back a quick reply as the bell rang and he rushed out of the classroom. The choir room was empty save for Puck and Finn who were currently discussing formations for the song that the trio had prepared.

"Hey, dude. Is Kurt still coming?" Blaine nodded to Finn as he took his seat next to them. They'd already told Mr. Schue about what they were planning, so they started to set up. Puck went over and grabbed the guitar as the other glee kids began filing into the room, sending confused looks towards them.

Mr. Schue stepped in and clapped Finn on the shoulder as he looked at the other two boys, "You ready?"

Blaine searched the faces in the room, "Kurt's not here y-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kurt waked into the room. His head was held high with his jaw clenched tightly, clearly not wanting to be there. He glanced at Blaine questioningly before making his way to the top riser, far from the other glee clubbers.

Mr. Schue stood aside and gestured to the three of them, "Whenever you're ready, guys."

Finn nodded, "This song is for you, Kurt." He said simply before nodding to Puck who started strumming on his guitar.

**You change in front of me**

**Your eyes get darker everyday**

**It happens quietly**

**Your focus slowly burns away**

Blaine stepped up and sang, directing his voice towards Kurt.

_**And if you let me hear**_

_**The things you seem to wanna say**_

_**Though I am late**_

_**I will wait to go until I know your somewhere safe**_

And even if you chose

_To lock yourself away_

If I listen close

_I can almost hear you say_

The band joined in at that moment adding a beat as Finn started up again.

**Once I was real**

**Once I was somebody's child**

**Once I could feel**

**Some feeling once in a while**

**Once I was here**

**Once I was somebody's friend **

**Once I appear**

**I will be real once again**

Tears started to form in Blaine's eyes as he began his part. The lyrics of the song matched so perfectly with Kurt, it was almost too much.

_**You're falling into it**_

_**An inescapable release**_

_**Or something intimate**_

_**Between the you that no one sees**_

_**Is there a way inside**_

_**You only hide from enemies**_

_**Cause I'll wait**_

_**I'm afraid you won't get rid of me so easily**_

And even if you chose

_To lock the world away_

If I listen close

_I can almost hear you say_

**Once I was real**

_Once I had something to lose_

**Once I could deal**

_**Once I was harder to bruise**_

**Once I was here **(Once I)

**Once I was willing to bend**

**Once I appear **(Once I)

**I will be real once again**

**You're falling farther than **

**I've ever seen you fall before**

**For me to wonder when**

**I'll recognize you anymore**

**To see no light inside your eyes at all**

**To bang my head against the wall**

**To force myself to watch you pull away**

And even if you chose

_To lock the world away_

If I listen close

_I can almost hear you say_

**Once I was real **(Once I)

**Once I was somebody's child**

**Once I could feel **(Once I)

_**Some feeling once in a while**_

**Once I was here **(Once I)

_Once I was somebody's friend_

**Once I appear **(Once I)

**I will be real once again**

**Once I was real **(Once I)

**Once I was somebody's child**

**Once I could feel **(Once I)

_**Some feeling once in a while**_

**Once I was here **(Once I)

_Once I was somebody's friend_

**Once I appear** (Once I)

**I will be real once again**

The saying there wasn't a dry eye in the house came to mind as Blaine looked at the faces of his peers. Tina was bawling into Mikes shoulder as he petted her hair, calming her. Brittany was teary eyed, looking to Santana for comfort. Mercedes was staring teary eyed at Kurt. Even Mr. Schue had tears in his eyes, which he discretely wiped away.

"Kurt?" Puck's voice brought Blaine back to the real world. He trained his eyes on his boyfriend, taking in each movement and trying to analyze what they meant.

Kurt was slumped over in his chair, his arms wrapped around his torso. His jaw was clamped shut though he noticed his lips twitching. He took a shaky breath before rotating his neck and looked up, directly at Blaine. His eyes were somewhat greyer than before, emanating the stormy turmoil that was no doubt going on inside him. He gave a tight smile before shifting his gaze to his brother and Puck. He nodded at the three boys before grabbing his things and hopping off the top riser, leaving the room without a word.

"Mr. Schue, can I-" Schuester was already nodding before Blaine could get his request out. He sent Puck and Finn a glance before taking off out the door to catch up with Kurt.

He hadn't even made it all the way down the hall before he heard a muffled whimper coming from down a vacant hallway to his right. He turned on his heel and glanced down the dark hallway. Since it was after school, some of the lights in the building were already turned off to save electricity. He saw the silhouette of none other that Kurt, curled tightly in a ball against the lockers. Blaine cautiously made his way over to him, "Kurt?"

He flinched and sniffled a bit, scrambling to his feet, "Hey-uh… S-sorry I left. I just needed to…" He trailed off, bringing his hand up to wipe at the stray tears.

Blaine was now in front of him, "You don't have to be ashamed, Kurt. You can cry in front of me." Blaine reached up and used the pad of his thumb to collect some of the salty water on Kurt's cheeks. Kurt wouldn't look at him, keeping his eyes trained on the exit doors that allowed some light to filter through the opaque glass. "Will you look at me?" Kurt's lower lip trembled but other than that, he made no move to show that he heard Blaine's request. "Kurt, _please?_" Kurt moved his face so that he was looking down at Blaine's chest before he blinked slowly and finally lifted his red-rimmed eyes to meet Blaine's. "I'm sorry if the song upset you, Kurt."

He shook his head, "I-It was just that it almost seemed like the song was written for me." He let out a shaky laugh, "That sounds stupid…"

"Hey," Blaine looked up into his gorgeous eyes, "That was why Finn picked the song. Puck and I agreed that it was as if it were made for you. Just remember that in the lyrics, it says _'I will be real once again.'_ You'll get through this because now you have me and Finn, even Puck." Blaine stood on his toes and softly kissed Kurt's tear-salty lips, "Nothing's gonna harm you, Kurtie. Not while I'm around." He sung, laughing at the look on Kurt's face.

"Sweeney Todd? Really, Blaine?" Blaine shrugged, glad that he was able to lighten the mood a bit.

"Let's get out of here. We could go and get some food?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt seemed to consider for a moment, "How about we get a cheesecake and head back to my place?"

Blaine furrowed his brow, "A _whole_ cheesecake?"

Kurt rolled his still wet eyes, "Yeah. A whole cheesecake. Come on, pretty boy. After the cheesecake, we'll have _dessert._" He winked, linking their hands and leading them out of the building.

Blaine hummed, "Dessert sounds nice."

**=====================gLee======================**

**REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile for what you'd want me to write next!**

**Song used is: Once – Bradley Caleb Kane**

**Put this, **watch?v=-5xbMnaEiYE** after the **/** for the link on YouTube. **

**Finn, Puck, Blaine, all together. **

**Also, I used: Not While I'm Around – Sweeney Todd Soundtrack. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story. It means so much to me. I love you all! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine wasn't sure he'd ever be so happy as to see the weekend. The entire week had been nothing but draining emotionally and physically. He was currently sitting in the last glee club of the week, Kurt's arm draped over the back of Blaine's seat. After a lot of convincing, he'd finally been able to get Kurt to come to glee club more regularly. Though this was only the second time Kurt had come, it was a start. The two of them had spent the other day lounging in each other's arms, eating an entire cheesecake whilst watching Disney movies on the tiny flat screen in Kurt's apartment. And, well, 'dessert' was pretty damn good too.

"Alright, that's it for today guys." Mr. Schue dismissed the class and Kurt immediately popped up from the chair, grabbing his things and making his way to the door, dragging Blaine along behind him.

"Blaine?" A timid voice asked.

Kurt halted, releasing Blaine's hand. "I'll go talk with Finn or something…"

Blaine reluctantly tore his eyes away from his boyfriend to glare down at Rachel. He was glad that she was shorter than him otherwise he'd seem far less intimidating, "_Yes_, Rachel?"

She nervously sucked in her lips and shifted her weight from heel to heel, "Well, I was wondering if there was any way that I could apologize about what happened? Maybe tonight we could host another New Directions party?"

Blaine sighed, "First of all Rachel, you're not supposed to apologize to me. You drugged_ Kurt._ Secondly, I don't think that is a good idea at all. Especially since we had one a few nights ago where the drugging occurred."

Rachel bit her lip, "I tried to apologize to him, but he wouldn't listen to me… And what if we had it at another house? I just think that maybe having everyone together and having a good time will help…"

Blaine considered what she was saying. He knew that his parents weren't due back until next Friday, so there was a possibility he could have it at his house. He'd have to check Rachel for drugs though before she was let in… "My parents are out of town," He began, seeing a spark in her dark eyes, "I'll have to see if Kurt's okay with it, but we could have it at my place."

She jumped up and down, her plaid skirt flapping noisily, "Yes! That is perfect."

"You know you're going to be checked for drugs." He warned, feeling like a police officer.

She nodded and rushed out the door, skipping slightly.

"What the hell's got Berry so worked up?" Blaine jumped lightly at the sound of Kurt's voice, but relaxed immediately when he felt his strong arms wrap around his stomach from behind, pressing his chest against Blaine's back.

"New Directions party at my house." He answered, wiggling around in Kurt's grasp to get a look at his face, "You don't have to come. But we're gonna pat Rach down for drugs."

To his surprise, Kurt let out a chuckle, "That sounds interesting. Feel sorry for the poor sap that has that job."

"So, you're coming?" Blaine questioned, hope evident in his voice.

Kurt looked down at him, rolling his eyes, "Well how could I say no to a puppy dog face like that?" He leaned in and captured Blaine's pouted lower lip between his teeth, nibbling slightly.

Blaine let out a breathy moan when he heard someone let out a cough. Kurt growled and pulled away slightly, aiming his eyes straight at Santana, "Oh, shut up. You know you like to watch, _Satan_." He winked before pulling Blaine in for an even more intense kiss, leaving him out of breath and holding onto Kurt's broad shoulders for support.

"_Wanky._"

Blaine was the first to pull away, breathing harshly. He glanced around the room to see that most of the glee clubbers had already left. Finn was standing awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck while Puck sent him a thumbs up and told him to, "Get it!" Santana wore a smug look on her face before she linked pinkies with Brittany and headed out of the room.

Before she could get too far, Blaine caught her arm, "Hey. There's going to be a party at my house tonight. Just the New Directions."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Kurt cut her off, "_Yes,_ there'll be alcohol."

She smiled and whispered in Britt's ear who nodded eagerly in return, "We're down. What time?"

"Show up around nine?" Blaine told her, his statement sounding more like a question.

"Sure. I'll spread the word. I already know where you live so I can send the address to everyone."

"How do you-?"

She shrugged, "I hear things." With that, she re-linked pinkies with Britt and headed out the door.

Finn and Puck walked over to the two of them, "Hey, Kurt. You have you're fake I.D. with you?" Puck moved over to Kurt as he nodded. "Good. You're coming with me then. We need to get to the liquor store and pick up some stuff. The guy there is starting to become too suspicious of me."

"Yeah, sure. Blaine drove us here, so you're going to have to drive." Puck nodded at Kurt and started to fish out his keys.

"Finn? Did you want to come help with setting up?" Blaine asked since Finn looked a little left out.

He smiled and agreed, "Yeah, sure dude."

The four teens walked together out to the parking lot before Kurt and Puck broke off and headed towards Puck's jeep and Blaine and Finn walked to their respective vehicles. Before he could even put the keys in the ignition, he heard the sound of heavy alternative music and squealing tires. He looked up to see Puck's jeeps racing by, music blaring out of the open windows. Blaine caught a glance at Kurt who seemed to be smiling next to a slightly head-banging Puck. He shook his head and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Finn already in his car waiting to follow Blaine to his house. He backed out and pulled out of the parking lot, keeping an eye in the rear view mirror to make sure that Finn was staying behind him. In a few hours, his house would be full of booze, minors, and loud music. What could possibly go wrong?

At around seven, Kurt and Puck came kicking at the door. Yes, _kicking_. Their arms were so filled with bags of alcohol, they didn't have a free hand to knock on the door properly. Kurt wore a proud look on his face as he held up the bags like a prize, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Blaine rolled his eyes and let the boys inside, closing the door behind them.

"Hey, drink table is over here." Finn called when the three made their way down to the basement. Blaine and Finn had parked their cars outside of the garage so that it would be empty and they could set up inside. As Kurt and Puck set up the liquor table, Finn and Blaine bickered over the music playlist.

"Dude. Pick _something._ The silence is creeping me out, bro." Puck complained.

Kurt raised his hand slightly, "I second that." Blaine noticed that both were sitting on the old couch that had been down there since they'd moved in. He thinks that it was from the previous owners of the house, but no one had gotten rid of it, so at least it now served a purpose. They were both holding a red plastic cup in their hands.

"Getting started early?" He raised an eyebrow and sent a pointed look at the cup in Kurt's hand.

"We were bored." Puck stated simply before Kurt could answer. Kurt shrugged his agreement and angled himself so he was leaning against the arm of the sofa. Finn had taken Blaine's distraction and chose a playlist. VICTIM blared through the speakers and Puck fist pumped the air, "Finally!" He declared.

Kurt had startled before doubling over laughing at Puck. They both were obviously already tipsy. Blaine laughed and went to grab a sticky note. He wrote for the New Directions to come around back to where the garage was and he went upstairs to post it on the door. When he got back, Finn was sipping on a drink while Kurt and Puck were raucously dancing to the same song in the middle on the concrete floor. Blaine went over to the table next to Finn, pouring a drink of his own. He figured that there were enough extra rooms in his house that everyone could just stay if they needed to. So there was no need for a designated driver. He heard a knock at the side door leading into the garage and Sam came in followed by Artie and Quinn. Blaine took another shot, "Here we go." He said to himself as he walked over to usher everyone inside.

About an hour later, the party was in full swing. Everyone had showed up and Rachel was drugless and currently hanging onto an uncomfortable looking Finn. After what she'd done to Kurt, he'd broken it off with her. Blaine watched as he shrugged her off and began pointing at groups of people, talking about each. He first pointed to where Santana and Quinn were in tears, making drunken hand gestures. He then pointed to where Brittany was spinning around a support beam half dressed with Sugar while Artie was shouting and tossing one-dollar bills at the pair. Finn gestured to the couch that was now being occupied with Mercedes, Tina, and Rory who were giggling uncontrollably. Lastly, he pointed to the makeshift dance floor where Kurt, Mike, and Puck were dancing. He ignored whatever else Finn started to point to when his eyes locked on Kurt. His body was swaying to the beat of some Adam Lambert song, rolling his hips with expertise. Blaine set his third half empty drink down and made his way over to his boyfriend, gripping his hips and moving his hips along with him.

Kurt made a surprised squeak and twisted around to see Blaine, "Blaine! Oh m'God, this party's _amazing!_" He gushed. His alcohol-flushed cheeks brushed against Blaine's as he leaned in close so he could be heard, "You know what else's amazin'?" Blaine shook his head, "_You_ are, pretty boy! I love you_ so much_, Blainers." He laughed and fell against Blaine.

Blaine swayed on his feet, not nearly as drunk as Kurt but he still found it hard to hold Kurt steady. He was about to say something in response when he heard Rachel yell out, "Spin the bottle! Spin. The. Bottle."

Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet, "Fuck, yes!" He stumbled over to the rapidly forming circle of teenagers around an empty bottle of grey goose.

Blaine sighed and downed the rest of his drink before taking a seat on the cold floor between Quinn and Rory. Rachel was the first to spin, landing on Puck who quirked an eyebrow. She crooked a finger, beckoning him towards her and they gave a sloppy kiss. Rachel sat back, wiping her mouth and nudged Kurt, "Your turn!" She declared. Kurt snorted and sat on his knees, reaching out and spinning the bottle. Blaine hoped that it would land on him, or at _least_ a girl. Unfortunately, the bottle came to a stop pointing directly at Sam.

Kurt started laughing at the startled look on Sam's face, "Com'on bleached hair!"

"I don' bleach my ha-" Sam's slurred protest was cut off when Kurt grabbed his loosened tie and pulled him towards his face. Blaine felt his chest constrict as he noticed Sam open his mouth sticking his tongue down Kurt's throat while Kurt just giggled.

Kurt reached up and grabbed at his hair. They pulled away with a wet pop and Kurt glanced down at the hair between his fingers, scrutinizing the blond strand. "_Ha!_ It _is_ bleached!" He held the hair up above his head, losing his balance and falling to the middle of the circle in a fit of giggles.

"It's lem'n juice!" Sam defended, rubbing his head where Kurt plucked the hair while the rest of the glee kids began laughing, forgetting about the game. Blaine stood and made his way towards the couch.

A few minutes later, Kurt came up and straddled him on the couch, "Hey, pretty boy! Why're you all 'lone over here?" He asked with a concerned pout.

"Doesn't matter. Why don't you go hang out with _Sam?_" If Blaine were sober and thinking clearly, he'd know that the kiss between Kurt and Sam didn't mean anything. As it was, his alcohol-muddled brain came up with outrageous scenarios.

"Why'd I do that?" Kurt leaned down and tried to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss, which he dodged. "What the fuck, Blaine? Wha's your problem?" His unfocused eyes were moving back and forth between Blaine's, trying to see what was wrong.

"My problem is you wanna come and make out with me after suckin' face with blondie over there!" He fumed.

"It was jus' a _game_, Blaine."

Blaine huffed, "It didn' look like a game to me." He crossed his arms.

Kurt watched him, all signs of amusement lost from his features, "_Fine._" He got off of Blaine and stumbled over to where Puck was taking a shot. He reached up and cupped his hands around Puck's ear, yelling something over the music. Puck shook his head and said something back to him. Kurt turned away, disgruntled before his eyes landed on Finn who was hiding from Rachel in a corner. Kurt went over to him and stood on his toes to talk into Finn's ear. Kurt rolled back on his heels, looking up at Finn expectantly. Finn held his cup in front of Kurt, gesturing to it and shrugging. He said something else but Kurt huffed and turned away, scanning the group of teens before stomping out the door.

"Kurt?" Blaine shuffled through the crowd, the lights making him slightly dizzy. Finn was right behind him, seeing as he was the most sober in the group of teenagers.

"Why's he so mad, dude?" Finn asked as he gripped Blaine's arm when he stumbled over his own feet.

"I dunno. He has no reason to be mad at me. I'm mad at _him!_"

"Why?"

Blaine looked up at him, "Isn't it o'vious? He _made out_ with _Sam!_"

Finn sighed, "No, dude. It was a game."

Blaine scowled, "Tha's what he said… But-but they were _way_ too into it."

"Dude, Kurt is drunk off his ass! 'M sure it didn't mean anything to 'em." Finn explained. "You're pretty drunk too. If you weren't so drunk, you'd get it."

Blaine started to sober up a bit, trying to push past the haze and really _think._ When Kurt had kissed Sam, he'd been laughing like it was a joke. The only reason he reached up to Sam's hair was to see if it was bleached or not. The alcohol made him see things that weren't really there. He groaned, "Fuck." He muttered, sounding a lot like Kurt. "What'd he ask you?"

"He wanted a ride home, but I've already had too much to drink. I told him to just stay here."

"…Fuck!" Blaine said louder, making his way to the door and opening it. The fall chill blew in, nipping at his bare skin. He peered through the darkness, hoping to see a slender figure standing near the door. "Finn, come on." Blaine reached out and grabbed Finn's wrist, pulling him out the door.

"_What?_" Finn asked, surprised.

"I think Kurt's trying to walk home." Blaine continued pulling Finn down the driveway and onto the vacant street.

"I'm sure he hasn't gotten too far. Don't panic, man." Puck said from behind Finn.

"When'd you…? Forget it… You don't understand. _Karofsky_ lives in this neighborhood."

**========================gLee=========================**

**More reviews = Quicker updates! :)**

**Songs mentioned: VICTIM – WIN WIN ( **watch?v=9bys-6Y4mmg ** )**

**Fever – Adam Lambert ( **watch?v=ktFsoTGCjNA&feature=fvst** )**

**Vote in the poll on my profile page if you want a say in what I write next! **


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt stumbled along the side of the road, clutching to the frigid, frost covered light posts for support. After heading two blocks in the wrong direction, he came to the conclusion that he was a complete dumb ass for leaving the party by himself in a drunken stupor. He felt around for his cell phone, but then remembered that he'd had it in his jacket pocket, which he'd discarded at Blaine's house. A chill ran up his spine as a particularly harsh wind whipped past him. Kurt had absolutely no idea where he was.

"Honey? Where are you going? It's late." Kurt's ears perked at the sound of a woman's voice. Wasn't it a bit too late for anyone to really be awake?

"I won't be long, Mom." Nausea welled up as he recognized that voice. Karofsky. A light rain started to pick up because of course it would start raining.

"Dave, I want you to come back inside. Whatever you're doing will just have to wait until tomorrow young man." Karofsky's mother's voice was firm, leaving no room for discussion.

"_Hey!_" Kurt hadn't realized that Karofsky was now staring at him from across the street. Kurt fell back towards the line of bushes that was lining the sidewalk. Karofsky started to cross the street at a frightening speed, "I'm talking to you, Hummel!"

"David Karofsky. Leave that kid alone and come inside right now!" A man's voice called from the open door.

Karofsky who was looming over Kurt stilled at the voice. "Two seconds!" He called over his shoulder. The rain was now coming down in sheets so Kurt wasn't even able to look up to see the malice he was sure was in Karofsky's eyes. "You can't just come to my _house_, faggot. I know that I rocked your world, but _you_ don't get to come to _me._ When I feel like I want your ass, I'll come and get it." He threatened, cockily leaning in to stroke his wet hand along Kurt's face.

Kurt was still leaning heavily on the bushes, the branches digging into his back and cutting his trembling arms, "'M lost. Not try'n to fin' _you._" He spat, hatred dripping from his slurred words.

Karofsky smirked as he took in Kurt's drunken state, "Too bad my parents are watching, Lady Face. Otherwise I'd fuck your tight, drunk ass right here and now." He licked his lips suggestively.

"Get 'way." Kurt weakly pushed himself off the support of the bank of bushes and headed in the opposite direction of where he was headed before. He didn't look back, not wanting to see Karofsky again and knowing that he wouldn't be followed.

Kurt kept his head down; his whole body was wracked with tremors from the cold. He could almost make out the sound of his teeth chattering over the rain hitting the pavement. Kurt tried to press on, but his limbs felt too stiff. He knocked the toe of his shoe in a crevice on the sidewalk, causing him to lose balance and tumble to the hard cement. His vision was coming in and out of focus as he rolled himself so that he was half under the line of bushes.

Kurt curled into himself, attempting to preserve any body heat left. Through trembling lips, he whispered a name before promptly passing out, "_Blaine._"

_He heard a banging at the front door, "It's open_, please _help me!" Kurt cried out as the paramedics burst through the door. A man came up from behind Kurt, prying his arms from around his father's listless body. "_No_, please!" he wailed, not wanting to be away from his dad._

"_We're going to do everything we can, you need to calm down. You have to stay over here so we can work!" The man's voice was firm, his deep blue eyes cautiously raking over Kurt's body to see if he was hurt at all before turning and helping his partner. _

"_I'm not getting a pulse, Jake. Grab the deliberator." The other man ordered. Everything went by in a rush as he watched his father being shocked with the paddles, his lifeless body arching up before falling to the cold floor with a sickening thud. "Charging, clear!" Another jolt, no response. His dad's eyes were closed, lips slightly parted. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Kurt didn't want that to be the last image he'd see of his father. He was sure that he would be sick…_

"_I'm gonna call it." Jake's voice sounded, pulling Kurt from his revere. _

"_**NO!**__" Kurt crawled over to his father, "No, no, no. You-you have to do something. You're supposed to help him! Please, just- This can't be it. He can't die…"_

"_I'm sorry. Is there anyone you need to call? Your mother?" Jake asked, placing a restraining hand on Kurt's shoulder._

_Fresh tears fell at the mention of his mother. Now both of his parents were gone. His parents were gone and he was alone… An orphan. "S-she's dead." Kurt replied shakily as the other paramedic placed a sheet over his father's body. _

"_Do you have any other family?" Jake asked, but Kurt wasn't listening. He was staring blankly at the white sheet that was spread over his father's body. Kurt, in his desperation, made a silent plea with a god that he honestly did not believe existed to bring his dad back. Of course his prayers weren't going to be answered. It was the last hope of a desperate man and now he was left with nothing. Carole and Finn never even crossed his mind as Jake and the other man lifted his dad up onto a gurney and moved him to the ambulance. "Did you want to ride in the back?" Kurt shook his head numbly, still sitting in the same spot on the floor. "We'll need you to come to the hospital to do some paperwork and other such necessities." Kurt again nodded. "Alright." _

_The front door was shut behind them and Kurt was left well and truly on his own. He glanced over to the overturned chair where just twenty minutes ago, his father was sitting. Kurt stood, feeling oddly numb. It was as if Novocain was injected straight into his blood stream, pumping the life from his veins. He went to right the chair before cleaning the blood evidence from his seat. Kurt made his way up to his room to shower and change his blood stained underwear and jeans before he slowly walked out to his car, not bothering to even lock up the house behind him. The ride to the hospital took longer than expected, the silence was eerily comforting. He didn't want to listen to music. _

_The lights and sounds from the hospital waiting room buzzed around him, blurring into unrecognizable blobs of color and noise. _

"_Kurt? Kurt, honey, what happened?" Carole rushed past the paramedics, placing a hand on either side of Kurt's face. "K-Kurt?" Kurt's glazed over eyes finally met Carole's. They were brimmed with unshed tears as she knelt down next to him. "Kurt, why are you here? Is-is Burt alright?" Kurt let his eyes roam, taking in the frantic pace of the hospital around him. He didn't even really remember getting there. "_Kurt!_" She moved her hands to his shoulders, frantically shaking him. "Where is Burt?" She asked in staccato. _

"_Carole?" A man in a white coat tapped on Carole's shoulder, "Do you know about what happened?"_

_Carole turned on her heel, standing to full height, "I-I don't… Kurt won't say anything. I don't understand."_

_The middle aged doctor plucked the glasses off of his face, aiming a sympathetic look at Kurt before bringing his dark eyes up to his step mother, "I'm so sorry, Carole. Burt had another heart attack… He didn't recover."_

_There was a moment of silence before Carole fell to her knees, sobs wracking her frame as she took in the news that her husband was dead. "Oh, God. I have to call Finn and-" She stopped for a moment, turning to Kurt with slight surprise, "Kurt, how did- Do you know why it happened? Was he stressed? I just don't understand what could have caused it."_

_Kurt did not make any more eye contact with anyone for the rest of the time he was at the hospital. He did not answer any of Carole's constant questions nor did he acknowledge the doctors and nurses that checked on him. He couldn't tell them what happened. Kurt couldn't tell Carole or Finn how it was his fault that Carole's husband and Finn's stepfather was dead. He couldn't deal with the hate and disappointment that would surely be shown in their eyes. When there was a lull in the attention that was directed towards him, Kurt slipped out the door and headed back to his house. He packed everything he could in a few bags and set out on his own. _

=======================gLee==========================

"Kurt!" Blaine was far past frantic. He was sure he'd entered some unknown domain of frenzied at the point. The three boys had split up, Puck and Finn had gone in one direction and Blaine went by himself in the other. Finn and Puck wanted to go in the direction of Karofsky's house, just incase he had been involved. Blaine pointed them in the right direction, glad that they weren't there to see him cracking like he was. "Kurt, God damn it! Where _are_ you?" He hollered into the stagnant air. The rain that had started to fall had all but vanished, leaving only puddles and mud in its wake. He was making his way back to where the other two boys had gone off to since Kurt hadn't been at his house. Blaine had texted Finn letting him know that he'd be meeting back with them.

He had just walked around the corner and noticed Finn and Puck leaving the Karofsky household, bickering between them.

"I say we knock his fuckin' door in and _demand _to talk to Karofsky! He's got to have Kurt." Puck argued, seeming tense.

"I wanna do the _same_, Puck. But we can't just barge in there with his_ parents _home!" Finn glanced over to see Blaine walking to meet them, "Dude. We can't find him _anywhere!_"

"Karofsky must have him or something." Puck spoke through bared teeth.

Blaine nodded tersely, too intent on an indentation in a bank of bushes, "What's that?"

The three boys crossed the rain glistening street to the other side, eyeing the misshapen bush, "It could've just been like that?" Finn suggested, though it sounded much more like a question.

"Shit." Puck cursed, jogging a short distance before sliding to his knees, "Guys!" Blaine and Finn rushed over.

There Kurt was, caked in thick mud lying unconscious under the row of bushes. "Is he breathing?" Blaine asked in a shaky voice. It was freezing and yet Kurt hadn't moved a muscle, he wasn't even shivering!

Finn gripped Kurt's shoulders while Puck grasped Kurt's ankles, both boys heaving Kurt onto the sidewalk. Blaine could barely make out a groan of discomfort coming from Kurt's blue tinged lips. "He's _freezing!_" Finn exclaimed, brushing the hair out of Kurt's face.

"Come on, let's get him inside. Whose place is closer?" Puck aimed his question at Blaine.

"H-his. It's only a few blocks that way." Blaine pointed down a side road, which was a short cut to Kurt's apartment complex. Puck nodded and picked up Kurt bridal style and began walking in the direction shown to him. Finn and Blaine kept a look out, making sure that there were no prying eyes coming from the neighbors.

Once they got to the door of Kurt's apartment, Blaine fished the key out of Kurt's pants pocket and unlocked the door. Puck placed Kurt softly on the bed while Finn went to turn on the lights, "We need to get him warm and out of these clothes…" He announced uncomfortably, "My mom says that if a person is hypothermic, body heat helps best." He continued, earning a shocked look from Puck.

"I'll do it," Blaine had already stripped himself of his coat, "Puck, go and run some hot water onto a washcloth so we can clean the dirt off of him. Finn, take off his shoes, shirt and jeans." Both boys nodded and went to work. Blaine started to toe off his shoes and unbuckle his jeans after Puck had headed into the bathroom.

Once both boys were clad in only boxers, Blaine silently slipped under the sheets with Kurt, pulling him close against his chest. Puck walked in a moment later, holding a wet rag. He stood awkwardly for a second before kneeling on the bed and started wiping the dried mud from Kurt's face, "Well if this isn't the most awkward-" Blaine cut him off with a glare, "What? Kurt'd _kill _me if he knew I was cleaning him off like this." Blaine didn't fight him of that. He knew that it was true. Kurt hated not feeling like he was independent.

"I've never actually been inside here…" Finn murmured to himself, scanning the pictures set up on Kurt's dresser. Blaine caught him staring at one in particular. It was a photo of Kurt and Finn, sitting on the steps outside of a large, brick house. Finn was reaching over and mussing Kurt's hair while Kurt glared at him with annoyed amusement. Blaine could tell Kurt wasn't completely irritated with Finn because he saw the small smile on his lips as he was in the process of swatting Finn's hand away. Finn seemed to smile at the memory before turning and looking at Kurt, the smile fading from his face instantaneously.

"His breathing's more regular," Blaine observed, attempting to lighten the mood if only slightly. Finn nodded his head, leaning heavily against the wall and sliding all the way down, placing his head on his knees lethargically.

"Guess we're crashing here tonight." Puck stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He leaned himself back against the headboard, resting his head on the wall behind him. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair, whispering soothing words in his ear. No more New Directions parties, Blaine silently vowed.

**================gLee===================**

**More Reviews = Quicker Updates**

**Love everyone out there reviewing and alerting and adding PP to your favorites! :)**

**Vote in the poll on my page for a chance to have a say in what I write next! It won't be open for much longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt blearily peeked one of his eyes open coming face to face with a black t-shirt. He knitted his brows together wondering where he was. He assumed it was Blaine, so he angled his body so he was pressed up against the warm body next to him. Kurt breathed in deeply, noting a somewhat musky smell. It was more woodsy than that of Blaine's lighter cologne.

"Dude?" Wait… Blaine didn't say 'dude'… Kurt turned his head that was resting on what he thought was Blaine's chest to see Puckerman's face sending him an odd look.

It only took him a moment before he completely flipped out. Kurt's eyes bulged out of his sockets as he scampered backwards, rolling over another body and onto the floor. He looked over to see that Blaine was on the opposite side of the bed, now alert and watching Kurt with worried eyes.

"You okay, man?" Kurt startled again when he registered Finn leaning on an elbow near his dresser.

After he was finally able to gain control over his frantic breathing, Kurt addressed the three boys that were now taking up his apartment, "What the _hell _are all of you doing here?" It looked as though Blaine was about to speak up first, but Kurt glanced down to see that he was clad in only boxers. He let out an undignified squeak and pulled his legs up to his chest, "And why the fuck am I half naked?"

"Kurt calm down," Blaine started, holding his hands up as a calming gesture.

"_Calm down?_ How am I supposed to calm down when I have _no_ idea what is going on, my head feels like it's about to _explode _and my eyes are on fire?" Kurt rested his elbows on his knees, reaching around to massage the back of his aching neck.

Blaine reached behind himself to twist the blinds shut while Puck went into the bathroom. Finn had gotten up and poured a glass of water from the sink and kneeled in front of Kurt, "Here."

Kurt pried his eyes open to see Finn holding a cup in front of him and Puck behind Finn with two orange tablets in his hand. Kurt reached forward and took the offered items from the other two and downed the medicine, flushing it back with a sip of the cool water.

Kurt sighed heavily, "What happened?"

Blaine was sat at the end of the bed, seeming ashamed for a moment before he spoke, "We kind of had an argument last night. It was stupid and I had no right to get mad at you like I did… It was just that we were playing spin the bottle and you kissed Sam-"

"I kissed _Sam?_" Kurt asked incredulously, "I _knew_ he was gay…" Kurt murmured under his breath.

Blaine continued as if he hadn't heard what Kurt had said, "_Anyway._ So I was pretty drunk and I got annoyed that you two kissed, so we had a fight about it. You got up and tried to get someone to take you home, but everyone else was too drunk to drive and you just walked out. We tried to find you, but by the time we did you were passed out in the mud and hypothermic. That's why we're all here and why you're just in boxers. Body heat helps." He explained with tired eyes. Blaine seemed so worn… That was Kurt's fault. He'd put all three of them in danger because he was stupid and left the party drunk. What if Blaine had gotten hurt because of him?

Throughout the story, bits and pieces started to come back to him. The worst part was that he'd remembered Karofsky. He could also recall another nightmare about his father…

"Do you remember anything, Kurt?" Blaine's honey eyes were searching his own.

Kurt was silent for a moment, "No." He lied, hoping Blaine wouldn't see right through him like he always seemed to be able to do. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Kurt excused himself from the three boys and escaped to the bathroom, needing to be alone with his thoughts.

Kurt sighed and leaned against the bathroom door, sinking down onto the cool tile. Something was going on with him, and he did not like it one bit. He reached over and flipped on the shower, waiting for it to become the perfect temperature before crawling in. He didn't bother standing as he let the scalding water warm up his cool flesh and drench his mud-stiffened hair. Kurt glanced at the pooling water, dark with dirt and swirling down the drain.

He kept wondering why it was that he kept having these memories brought back to the forefront of his mind. Why after so long, it seemed as if he kept reliving his father's death over and over again. It was wearing him thin and he felt like one more push could break him. He came to the dreaded conclusion that it was mostly caused by Blaine. Blaine was the one that had dredged up all of the memories that Kurt had fought with for so long to keep contained. His life was changing, and he wasn't convinced that it was for the better. Kurt did not like being treated like some sort of fragile piece of porcelain. He hated feeling like he needed protection and he loathed the fact that he was becoming so dependent on those three boys outside the door. Kurt loved Blaine with everything he had and more. He was the first boy that Kurt had ever truly loved and felt loved by in return. He just wasn't sure that was enough anymore. The saying 'love conquers all' obviously hadn't taken a good look at the world. The world was a cruel, vile place where if you were different, it was almost inevitable that you'd suffer. Kurt felt as if he was drowning, gripping onto Blaine's hand for dear life. In the end, Kurt knew that he'd end up pulling Blaine under the surface because he just wasn't sure he had the strength to paddle on his own.

Seeing the tired, distressed look on Blaine's face… He wouldn't put him through any more emotional turmoil. He knew from the moment that their relationship was official, that things would end badly. Kurt knew that he was nowhere_ near_ good enough for Blaine. That is why he fought with himself in the beginning… Though it felt as if he would be ripped in two and shoved down a garbage disposal, he felt in his heart that he was doing the right thing for Blaine. Kurt was going to protect Blaine from him and Karofsky. He was doing this for Blaine. Kurt bit his lip to the point of bleeding, tasting the coppery tang pooling in his mouth. He finished rinsing off and hastily got out of the shower, wrapping himself with a threadbare white towel hanging on the rack. He peeked his head out of the steamy bathroom, noticing that Blaine was the only one in the room. His eyes met with Blaine's and he raised an eyebrow.

"I told them to head out." Blaine answered Kurt's unvoiced question.

"Oh." Kurt stated lamely, crossing the room in a few short strides before sitting on the edge of his bed where Blaine was, "We should talk…" Kurt started, nervously clicking his tongue ring along his teeth.

"About?" Blaine pressed, seeming more anxious.

"I think that maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Kurt used all of his will power to remain stoic. Blaine was silent for a full minute before Kurt finally pried his eyes from watching his hands to look up at Blaine's face.

"Shouldn't be doing _what?_" Blaine asked in barely a whisper, though Kurt could tell that Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was talking about.

"I've been thinking," Kurt angled his body to face Blaine, but never made any attempt at eye contact, "I have actually been thinking this for a while… It's probably best if we weren't together."

"_No._ No, that is _not _what is best." Blaine argued.

"I'm _trying_ to _protect_ you, Blaine. You deserve better in your life than _me._" Kurt felt his stomach clench at the truth of his words.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, urging him to turn his face. Kurt closed his eyes and placed his hand over Blaine's for a moment, savoring the touch before pulling it away, "Kurt, I don't _need_ protecting. I _love _you."

Kurt stood, distancing himself from Blaine, "You could have been hurt last night looking for me. If Karofsky found you… I'm not worthy of your love, Blaine. I'm not good for you… For anyone."

"Damn it, Kurt. Why can't you see how amazingly _perfect_ you are?" Blaine stood and tried to wrap his arms around Kurt, but Kurt wouldn't let that happen. He knew that if he just fell into the embrace, his resolve would shatter and Blaine would get hurt. Kurt would not let Blaine fall victim to the poor excuse of a life Kurt would be able to offer him. "How long have you been thinking like this? I-I mean, is it because of the party?"

"Blaine, please go." Kurt blinked back his tears, if Blaine saw an opportunity to persuade Kurt into forgetting the whole thing, he knew that he'd take it. He couldn't answer his questions right then.

"Does my love for you mean _nothing?_" The hurt in Blaine's voice was overpowering. Kurt knew what he had to do, and he knew that it would most likely hurt himself more than Blaine.

"I-I don't love _you._" Kurt stuttered over the lie. The overwhelming urge to be sick was stuck in his throat as he heard the hitch in Blaine's breath.

"You said-"

"I felt pressure to do it because I was drugged when I first said it,"_ Liar,_ "I'm sorry I led you on for so long." _I'm sorry I'm lying to you._

There was silence before Kurt finally looked up to see Blaine, sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed once again, with a fist clenched and pressed up against his mouth. His body was shaking and his eyes were tightly shut, tears eking out and traveling down his face. "I-I'm sorry y-you don't feel the same." Blaine sputtered through sobs, "I'll l-leave you alone." Blaine wrenched the door open and slammed it behind him, leaving Kurt by himself.

Kurt's breath hitched before a heart-wrenching sob escaped his lips. He ran to the toilet and retched into the bowl. _It was for the best_, Kurt kept reminding himself. If it was for the best, then why did it feel like his whole world was collapsing around him? Why did it feel like he was going to die? "It's for the best." Kurt murmured into the basin of the toilet, "Blaine will be safer without me around." _But I still love him…_

**====================gLee======================**

**Short chapter, I know. I hope you all enjoy and review! :)**

**Vote on the poll on my page!**


	16. Chapter 16

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

**Sent: Saturday 11:47pm**

**Kurt, can we talk?**

* * *

**To: Kurt **

**From: Blaine**

**Sent: Sunday 12:53am**

**I'm sorry for whatever I did… Please talk to me?**

* * *

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

**Sent: Sunday 1:28am**

**I still love you. We can work this out, alright?**

* * *

'_It's Kurt. Leave a message'_

"Kurt, it's Blaine. You haven't talked to me since yesterday morning and I'm worried. Please call me back to just let me know that you're safe?"

* * *

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

**Sent: Monday 8:59am**

**Are you coming to school?**

* * *

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

**Sent: Wednesday 9:28pm**

**This isn't funny, Kurt. Call me or I'm coming over.**

* * *

'_It's Kurt. Leave a message'_

"I get it. I do. You don't want to talk to me or whatever. _Fine._ The least you can do is just send me a text to let me know that you're not dead or something! It's Thursday and you haven't been to school all week. I'm really worried about you. If I don't hear back from you by Friday, I am coming to your apartment and I won't leave until you talk to me face to face."

=======================gLee========================

Friday morning found Blaine standing in front of Kurt's locker. He tried to get in contact with Kurt all week and a few times that morning, but his calls and texts had been dodged. Blaine was adamant about straightening everything out with Kurt. Something was off about the whole thing… At least he hoped that his gut instinct wasn't screwing with him. Blaine could have sworn he saw something in Kurt's glasz orbs, a flicker of regret or something more. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt something was wrong. Blaine could only hope that he was right and that he'd be able to fix things because if the two of them were over… He couldn't even think of that right then. He had to hold onto the hope otherwise he was sure he wouldn't be able to make it.

The warning bell rang, startling him slightly. He kept a strict vigil on the double doors at the end of the hall that led to the senior parking lot. The students in the halls began to filter into their respective classrooms, leaving the hall Blaine was in completely vacant. The final bell rang and Blaine was left in silence. He sighed and leaned against the bank of lockers, lifting his eyes to the fluorescent lighting above. The sound of doors opening caught Blaine's attention, so he wrenched his neck around only to see a straggler freshman hurrying to his class.

Blaine sighed and decided to skip his first class. He walked to the choir room, which he knew would be empty then. As he turned into the hallway, he heard someone moving around in the choir room. Assuming it was only Mr. Schuester, Blaine continued on. He peeked into the room only to see Kurt, pacing back and forth with his head in his hands. Blaine was about to walk inside and confront him, but Kurt stopped and went to sit at the piano. The doors were left open, so he could hear Kurt pressing on the keys in a random pattern until he was able to make out some simple chords. He was surprised when Kurt opened his mouth and began singing in a lower register.

_Sound the bugle now... play it just for me_

_As the seasons change... remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on...I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left... just an empty heart._

_I'm a soldier... wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me... lead me away_

_Or leave me lying here_

Blaine felt his eyes begin to water, the all to familiar lump forming in his throat as he listened to the lyrics of the song pairing with the raw emotion in Kurt's voice.

_Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down and decide not to go on_

_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance _

_There's a voice that calls,_

_"Remember who you are... If you lose yourself, _

_Your courage soon will follow,_

_So be strong tonight... Remember who you are"_

_Yeah, you're a soldier now,_

_Fighting in a battle,_

_To be free once more_

_Yeah, that's worth fighting for_

Kurt laid his head down on the piano, taking deep breaths. Blaine was about to walk in when he heard a voice booming from across the room. "_Hummel!_" Kurt raised his head and jumped up.

Blaine knitted his brows together looking towards the voice. Karofsky was stomping thorough the other entrance to the choir room, his face beet red and twisted with anger. A moment later, he heard frantic footsteps heading in his direction. All of the sudden, a figure dressed in head to toe black rushed by him. The unmistakable scent of cinnamon intermingled with the distinct odor of tobacco smoke wafted through the air.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after him. He noticed the miniscule inclination of his head in Blaine's direction and he knew that he had heard him. "_Kurt!_" He ran after Kurt who skidded down a hall and into the bathroom. Blaine tried to push the door open only to be met by a force attempting to shove back against him. "_Kurt,_ it's me. _Let me in._" He could hear Karofsky's enraged voice muttering profanities coming closer. "_Kurt._" Blaine pleaded. Finally the door was free from the relentless pressure from the opposite side and Blaine fell through. He felt Kurt grab his wrists and pull him backwards into the restroom before jumping over him and slamming the door shut, locking it and then sliding down it to the cool tile beneath. Blaine propped himself onto an elbow to get a better look at the boy with him.

Kurt retained a slight flush from running from the letterman jacket clad Neanderthal, though Blaine could clearly see how pale he truly was. The knuckles on his hands seemed to strain against the thin, near translucent skin of his hands. Kurt was dressed in a pair of sinfully tight black skinny jeans topped with an oversized onyx sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head. Kurt's eyes were closed and his seashell pink lips were parted slightly. His pallid complexion created a striking contrast with the black clothing. He had bruise-like shadows under his eyes caused most likely from lack of sleep. Blaine made the assumption seeing as though he had matching marks underneath his own eyes.

After a few minutes of silence sans their combined breathing, Kurt heaved a long sigh before opening his eyes. The irises were more of a teal green color than their usual vibrant blue. Kurt flicked his eyes over to Blaine before hurriedly moving them away once their eyes met. Both boys flinched when a sudden banging rocked the door, causing Kurt to kick out his feet and press them against the half wall in front of him to keep the door from budging just incase the lock were to fail.

"I know you're in there, faggot!" Karofsky bellowed from the other side of the door, "Get your fairy ass out here or you're gonna be sorry later." Karofsky's voice lowered an octave, "Don't forget that I know where you live. You should be lucky I let you leave the house to come to school today." Kurt shut his eyes tightly, clenching his jaw taught. "You may have those industrial strength locks at your home, but if I wanted to, I could get in there." He warned in a menacing tone. There was silence for a few beats, "You've made your choice, Hummel. Hope you're ready for the consequences." There was one final smack of the door before he heard the booming steps of Karofsky leading away from the bathroom.

"Kurt, are you-" Kurt held up a hand to silence him. Blaine clamped his mouth shut, crawling on the filthy floor to sit across from Kurt. "What was he talking about?" Blaine questioned in a hushed tone. Kurt blinked up at him, not seeming like he was going to answer. Blaine hesitantly reached out to pull one of Kurt's cold hands into his own, but Kurt pulled back instantly. The walls behind his icy eyes were holding strong. "Please talk to me?"

"_Why?_"

Blaine was slightly taken off guard by the question, so he stayed silent for a moment. "Kurt, I know – I know that you said you didn't l-love me… But I still love _you_. I know you don't want to be together, but-" Blaine sighed, trying in vain to hold Kurt's hand, "Can't we be friends? I-I just really don't want to lose _all_ of you…"

Kurt nibbled slightly on his lower lip, averting his gaze, "I can't."

"You can't what? Be friends with me or tell me what is going on with Karofsky?"

"_Both._" Kurt answered, standing up and walking to the row of sinks. He ran the water, splashing some over his face.

"I don't understand-"

"That's right," Kurt cut him off, turning his steely eyes on Blaine, "You _don't_ understand. You don't understand how hard this is for me when all you're thinking about is _yourself._"

Blaine got to his feet, offended by the accusation, "That's bull and you _know_ it, Kurt."

"_No._ If you cared about me, you'd leave me the fuck alone. Finn and Puckerman too. You're all making everything harder on me! I just-" Kurt growled in frustration, punching the mirror in front of him. It shattered into shards, pouring into the sink and scattering on the floor at Kurt's boots. Kurt hissed in pain, pulling his fist towards his torso. "_Please_, leave me alone. I'm doing this for you, and you just won't give up!"

Blaine was about to counter when he saw crimson blood starting to seep through Kurt's fingers, dripping to the floor, "Kurt. Your hand."

Kurt just shook his head quickly, "Blaine, do you really love me?"

"_Yes._" Blaine answered without so much as thinking.

"Then you need to let that love for me go. Y-you need to forget about me. I'm _nothing…_ but a walking danger sign. I refuse to pull you down with me." Blaine hated how Kurt's words sounded like he was saying that Kurt himself was nothing.

"I _love _you. If you're going down, I'm going with you." Blaine took one step forward and Kurt took one back. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me. If you can do that with a straight face, I'll leave you alone." Blaine started to move forward, effectively cornering Kurt, "Say it." He placed one hand on each wall, boxing Kurt in.

Kurt kept his eyes trained on the wall floor Blaine's head, "I don't love you." He whispered, pressing himself into the tile wall behind him.

"Look at me," Blaine urged, tilting Kurt's chin downward so that they were face to face, "Tell me that you don't love me."

Kurt's glasz eyes were glossy with tears, but he stood his ground. "I don't… I-"

"_Liar,_" Blaine breathed as he surged forward, locking their lips together. He reached up and pulled the hood from Kurt's head, tangling his fingers in the soft locks of hair. Kurt started to react to the kiss, placing one hand on Blaine's waist and pulling him closer. When Blaine tried to deepen the kiss, Kurt gasped and pulled away.

He cradled his hand to his chest, watching Blaine with cautious eyes. "No. I-I _can't._"

"What can't you do, Kurt?" Blaine willed the pain of rejection to go away, but it hurt when Kurt pushed him away. Kurt didn't say anything for a moment, he just stared at the floor.

"_Fine._ I- I love you. That fact is just going to make things harder for you though because that doesn't change anything."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine couldn't grasp the concept. If they both loved each other, they should be together. Simple as that. "We both love each other."

Kurt sighed, "This is for _you_, Blaine. Do you think that I _wanted_ this? _Any_ of it? I don't. I didn't want my mom to die when I was eight years old. I didn't want t-to get _raped._ I didn't want to basically kill my father for opening my _goddamn_ mouth. I didn't want to break up with you. I didn't want this fucking_ life_, but I am doing what is best for you. I'm not factoring myself into the equation at all. This is the only way I can protect you from him... and from me… You deserve more than what I can give you."

"Kurt, I don't need you to protect me from anything. I just need _you._" Blaine stressed, moving his hands so they rested on Kurt's cheeks, "That's all I care about. You're worth more to me than any threat from Karofsky."

Kurt ducked out of his hold, crossing the space in a few short strides, "I'm sorry, Blaine. I won't be the one responsible for you getting hurt. If he got to you… That would be the straw that broke the llama's back, or whatever that stupid saying is." Kurt unlocked the door and pushed down on the handle, "If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from me." And with that, he flitted out of the bathroom before Blaine was able to get a word in.

_He loves me._ Blaine wasn't about to let Kurt go without a fight.

Blaine walked into glee club rehearsal at the end of the day. He hadn't seen Kurt for the rest of the day. Finn and Puck came to meet him once they entered the room, "Have you talked to him?" Finn asked as he sat on one side of Blaine while Puck sat on the other side.

"He was here this morning. Kurt was in here and he seemed distressed. Karofsky chased him out and I was able to catch up with him. We locked ourselves in the bathroom and waited him out. He was shouting some things…" Puck nodded, encouraging him to go on, "Karofsky said that he knew where Kurt lived and that Kurt was lucky that he let him go to school today. He was saying that Kurt made his choice by not coming out and facing him in the hall and that he'd have to face the consequences…" Blaine bit down on his lip, worry clenching his stomach.

"What happened after that?" Finn prompted.

"He said that if we cared about him, we'd leave him alone… Kurt said that he does love me, but it didn't matter because nothing would change. He's trying to protect me from Karofsky. He keeps saying that he isn't good enough for me and that I deserve better… I don't want better. I want _him._"

"We need to take care of Karofsky." Finn and Blaine nodded in agreement to Puck's statement.

"How're we going to do that?" Blaine asked.

"We could go to the police?" Finn suggested.

Blaine sighed, "What's the point? There is no evidence against Karofsky and Kurt sure as hell won't make a statement."

"We'll figure something out." Finn responded once Mr. Schue came in to start the class. Blaine sure hoped that they would…

"Hey guys! So, theme for this week is-" Mr. Schue was cut off by voices screaming from the hallway in an excited tone.

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!_" They chanted. Blaine felt his heart lodge in his throat as he raced to the door, Finn and Puck directly behind him.

**====================gLee======================**

**Thanks for sticking with me for so long. I think that this is the longest fic I've written so far! :) **

**Vote on the poll on my profile page to get a say in my next writing project! There is a pretty high percentage for once choice, but who knows? Every vote counts! Haha.**

**Song used: Sound the Bugle – Bryan Adams**


	17. Chapter 17

The chanting and hollering teenagers surrounding Kurt suddenly made him feel very exposed. Karofsky and he were center stage for the laughing hooligans on the outside, watching them as if they were putting on a show for their entertainment. Kurt scowled at one particularly loud freshman who drew back into herself and clamped her lip gloss smothered mouth shut.

"How long did you think you'd be able to stay away from me? We don't want _your_ kind in our schools!" Karofsky bellowed, making certain the whole crowd could hear over their excitement.

Kurt let out an un-amused laugh, "Oh, that's rich coming from _you._"

Karofsky took a step forward, towering over Kurt, "I'd watch what I said if I were you, faggot."

Kurt mimicked his action, coming face to face with the taller teen, "If _I_ were _you_, I'd be a closeted Neanderthal that probably doesn't know his left from his right." Kurt growled through gritted teeth.

"You're gonna pay for that, Hummel!" Karofsky forcefully shoved Kurt backwards with his meaty hands and into the crowd. Kurt jumped back, launching himself at Karofsky and knocking his fist into his jaw. The cheers grew more rowdy as Karofsky reached around and grabbed the hood of Kurt's sweatshirt and tugged it backwards, momentarily cutting off his air supply. Kurt struggled, kicking out at anything he could while attempting to wiggle out of his hoodie. Karofsky twisted the hood, causing it to tighten before he knocked Kurt off his feet. The world was beginning to get dark around the edges and all he could see was laughing faces and sneers coming from the students around him as he gasped for air.

"Get off of him!" He heard a voice call. The tightness around his neck loosened slightly and Kurt was able to slide out of the sweatshirt, hitting the floor with a low thud. Kurt was hungrily pulling air into his deprived lungs when he felt a warm body envelope his shaking frame. He watched with wide eyes as Puck gripped Karofsky's arms behind his body and Finn punching him repeatedly in the gut.

"Stop it!" Mr. Schue's voice filtered through the ruckus and Puck let Karofsky drop to the linoleum. Finn was panting and glaring down at the teen on the floor. Karofsky sent a menacing look towards Kurt before climbing to his feet and fleeing the scene. Mr. Schuester had just made it through the group of students, his eyes searching around until they landed on Kurt. "Everyone go… _Now!_" The teens all started to filter out of the hall, leaving only himself, Puck, Finn, and who he assumed was Blaine. Mr. Schuester knelt in front of Kurt, glancing behind his shoulder and nodded, "Kurt, what happened? Are you-"

"I'm fine Mr. Schuester." Kurt rasped.

Mr. Schue didn't look convinced, "Kurt. I can't help you if you don't say something." He urged.

"It was Karofsky, Mr. Schue." Finn stepped forward.

"Yeah," Puck agreed, "He was attacking Kurt."

Kurt felt a head nod against his shoulder.

"_No. _It wasn't an attack. I-I provoked him. It was an even fight…"

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice scolded in his ear.

"Glee's over." Schue said, sending a pointed look behind Kurt's head at Blaine, "You should get Kurt home." He stood and walked back into the choir room.

It was silent for a few beats and then, "What the hell, man?" Finn had a look of disapproval on his face.

Kurt was prepared to shoot back a response until he felt Blaine shift behind him. He stiffened and twisted out of Blaine's hold, pushing himself against the lockers. "I don't need your help." Kurt pressed against the lockers to gain leverage so he could stand to full height and gain back any dignity he had left. How had his life become such a mess? Kurt felt like his whole life was being torn apart by the seams and he was hanging on by a single thread. He'd thought more than once about just ripping that thread out and watching the whole thing unravel.

"We want you to be safe, Kurt." Blaine got to his feet too, brushing off the dirt from his pants.

Kurt knew in his heart that he should listen to them, but he couldn't. He was putting himself at risk to keep them safe. Being around the three would just sink them further and further down with him. He would not do that to them. "You don't think that I can protect myself?" _That's right; try to antagonize them. Make them want to stay away from you._ "What could any of you do anyway? You can't fight him. You're too weak… All of you are." _Don't let them see the lies in your eyes, Kurt. Do not make eye contact. _ "I can take care of _myself _better than any of you can try to take care of me. So just fuck off and leave me be." _I'm sorry._

Kurt kept his head down as he stalked away from the dumbstruck trio, ignoring the calls after him. Kurt didn't stop until he reached his motorcycle. He stood in front of it, threading his fingers through his hair and gripping the strands tight. Kurt took a few calming breaths before mounting his bike. He was about to put on his helmet when he felt arms encircle his torso from behind him. Kurt sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

"What are you doing, pretty boy?" Kurt turned his face to where Blaine was seated, an unreadable look on his beautiful face.

"I'm coming with you." He said as if it were the simplest explanation in the whole world and that it should be obvious to Kurt.

Kurt coughed out a laugh, "No, you're not. Get off."

Blaine just tightened his hold even further, "You once told me that you had no one… Well, you have me and you're not getting rid of me that easily. So you might as well just get used to it."

"Damn it, Blaine. If you don't-"

"If I don't _what?_ What are you going to do? Leave me _stranded _here? Puck and Finn came to school together, so I gave Puck my keys. My parents are out of town again so I have no one else." Blaine explained, sounding a bit smug.

Kurt huffed, "Asshole…" He heard a light chuckle coming from Blaine before he kick started his bike and set off in the direction of his apartment.

The ride didn't take as long as usual since Kurt was stressed. And when Kurt is stressed, he speeds. He hopped off the bike immediately, rushing to the door and unlocking it with shaking hands. Blaine was right behind him, but he stopped in the doorway. Kurt turned to see Blaine tracing the splintered wood of the door where it was split and cracked. Kurt's heartbeat was flying with anxiety. Without thought, he reached out and gripped Blaine's bicep, drawing him inside. He proceeded to swing the door closed, buckling and twisting the copious locks adorning his door. Kurt sighed when they were secure, resting his forehead on the cool, paint chipped door.

"Kurt?" He'd almost forgotten Blaine's presence.

Kurt knew that he shouldn't have brought Blaine back with him. Not to his apartment. He should have just driven Blaine back to his home and forced him off of his bike…

_The fist continued hammering at his door, leaving Kurt to just curl even further into himself being jostled by the rattling door. _

"_You can't hide from me, Hummel." The menacing voice boomed through the relative silence, "Remember that I told you I would come for you if I wanted you… And _God_, do I want you." Kurt heard a squeak that sounded as if Karofsky ran his palm along the lacquered wood of the door. He suppressed a shudder at the noise, "I want to see my dick disappearing into your tight hole. I want to hear you screaming my name _over_… and _over_… and _over _again." He moaned through the two inches of wood separating them, "You will have to leave sometime. You can't escape me, Kurtie."_

_Kurt reached his hands up to his hair, twisting his fingers through it and pulling. Silent tears tracked down his cheeks as he looked up at the dark ceiling, cursing a god that he didn't believe in that this was his life. He knew that he couldn't have Blaine. He couldn't associate with Finn or Puck either. This was his existence and he would be damned if he ever let anyone get hurt because he attracted death and heartache like the plague. Kurt felt like he was slipping away, and Blaine would be the last person he'd ever drag down with him._

Kurt registered a hand on his shoulder, but he did not turn away from the door. He knew that one look at those copper-honey eyes of Blaine's and he'd loose all inhibitions and forget every reason why their relationship would never truly be. Kurt knew that he had to get Blaine out of his apartment before it got dark, knowing that Karofsky would be back by then. Taunting him with weighted threats.

Kurt was musing through ways to get Blaine away when he heard a soft voice behind him, "Kurt. _Please_- please just look at me." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, pulling his brows together, "Baby, please look at me." Blaine pleaded, sounding as if he were crying. Kurt turned, not being able to just stand by if Blaine was upset. "I l-love you, Kurt. Please, just-" Blaine's golden eyes turning more hazel with his tears.

"I can't." Kurt sucked in his lips, willing himself to come up with a solution to the situation. _Keep Blaine safe. _Those words ran through his head like a mantra, filling his brain.

"I love you." Blaine told him, as if that fact would solve every problem.

Kurt sighed heavily, "Blaine… I _can't._"

Kurt was caught off guard when Blaine moved forward, pressing his chest against Kurt's. He wrapped his arms behind Kurt's neck, pulling his head down so that their foreheads were touching. Kurt could feel his hot breath against his mouth, taste the minty flavor on his tongue, "You _can._" He breathed, tilting his head back so that his soft lips brushed against Kurt's. Kurt took in a shaky breath through parted lips. Blaine leaned up once more, pressing a small butterfly kiss against Kurt's lips and holding their lips together. Blaine moved his lips against Kurt's unresponsive ones, attempting to get a reaction from him. When Blaine brought his hand up to cup Kurt's face, he finally opened his eyes to look at Blaine. Blaine's dark lashes were damp and clinging to one another, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest, putting slight pressure in a feeble attempt to push him away. "I need you as much as you need me, Kurt." He brushed away a single tear that managed to escape Kurt's eye with such affection; Kurt could feel his heart in his throat.

Kurt stayed rooted in his spot, letting his hands linger on Blaine's chest before letting them snake around his waist, "I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt." Kurt whispered.

"You're hurting me by staying away from me."

That was all it took. Kurt's grip on Blaine's waist tightened, as he crushed their bodies together. Blaine intertwined his fingers in the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, tugging incessantly until Kurt finally closed the gap between their lips. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as their lips worked together, fitting like two puzzle pieces. Kurt felt the need to be closer, but no matter how hard he tried, Blaine was never close enough. Kurt's fingers spidered up Blaine's back, clenching the fabric of his jacket in his hands. Kurt pulled his kiss-swollen lips away for a moment to catch his breath, so Blaine took the opportunity to kiss down his neck. "_God_, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Kurt felt his throat become thick with emotion.

Blaine looked up, his glistening eyes traveling between Kurt's lips and his eyes, "You're perfect." He murmured.

Kurt shrugged off his sweatshirt as Blaine began unbuttoning his own shirt. Their lips connected once again, only releasing when Kurt needed to lift his shirt above his head. Their tongues danced in perfect synchronization, and Kurt let the bud of his tongue ring run along the back of Blaine's teeth. Blaine released his hold on Kurt's hair, letting his hands travel down Kurt's body towards his jeans, which he promptly unbuttoned. Once both boys were clad in only boxer-briefs, they clamored onto the unmade bed. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine, lowering himself so that their bare chests grazed each other.

"_Kurt_, I-" Blaine let out a low groan, deep in the back of his throat.

Kurt pressed open mouthed kisses along Blaine's neck, punctuating each word with a kiss, "What, pretty boy?" He heard Blaine chuckle at the nickname before the laugh turned into a moan when Kurt started to suck the skin into his mouth, nibbling at the tender flesh.

"I need you inside me, Kurt." Kurt nodded in understanding. He reached blindly over to his bedside table, rifling around until his hands closed around the small tube he was looking for. Kurt reached down with lube-slicked fingers and slid one inside of Blaine, eliciting a small whine to escape Blaine's reddened lips. Kurt added a second finger after a bit, capturing the moan coming from Blaine with a kiss. He continued his ministrations until Blaine was writhing below him, his pupils completely lust blown, "I'm- I'm ready, Kurt."

Kurt reached back into the drawer and grabbed a condom, ripping it open with his teeth in his haste. He rolled it over his erection and moved to line himself up. Blaine placed one hand on his chest, stalling him. "Blaine-?" Blaine shushed him, sitting up and crawling over to Kurt. He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders to steady himself before slowly lowering down onto Kurt. Kurt screwed his eyes shut as he felt Blaine slowly enveloping his length. Once he was all the way down, Kurt felt Blaine wrap his legs around Kurt's back as Kurt wound his arms around Blaine, holding him close. After a minute, Blaine pushed up and then slowly fell back. It was all Kurt could do to not just buck up into Blaine. Slowly but surely, the pace began to quicken. Blaine put his head in the crook of Kurt's neck as they continued, moving in harmonization. Kurt angled his hips slightly, causing Blaine to cry out and bite down on Kurt's shoulder. He knew that he'd hit that magical spot, so he continued thrusting upward, matching Blaine's downward motions.

"Kurt, _oh_- I'm so…" Blaine's sentence was choked off by a delicious sounding moan as he came between their chests. Hearing Blaine was enough to pull Kurt over the edge, coming harder than he ever had before with Blaine's name on his lips. Once the world started to come into focus, the first thing he registered were Blaine's honey-golden eyes. Kurt gave a dreamy smile up at him, reaching one hand up to move one of the loose curls from Blaine's sweat glistened forehead. After a moment, Blaine lifted himself off of Kurt, rolling to his side and watched as Kurt peeled the condom off and tossed it in the trash. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine slowly, both moving their mouths languidly. He hadn't even realized that it had become dark outside, since he was so wrapped up in their small haven that seemed so far away from the rest of the world.

Kurt's heart stopped when he heard a fist pounding at his door, and the rattling of a knob. Blaine gasped and leaned into Kurt's chest, watching the door warily. "This is what I was trying to protect you from." Kurt whispered.

"What-"

"I know you're in there, Hummel." The voice the haunted his dreams filtered through the door once again.

Kurt felt Blaine stiffen against his chest, "Karofsky."

**=======================gLee============================**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I hope this chapter makes up for it! ;) I'm going to be closing the poll on my page soon, so go and vote!**


	18. Chapter 18

"K-Karofsky?" Blaine stuttered out, completely full of shock. Kurt nodded solemnly, keeping his attention focused on the door. Kurt crept off of the bed and proceeded to yank on his underwear and jeans, tossing Blaine's on the bed. Blaine took the unsaid message and began pulling on his clothing. "What are we going to do?" He whispered, afraid of what could happen if Karofsky knew that he was there.

Kurt popped his head through the hole of a plain v-neck white shirt, "_We're _not doing anything. You are going to get the fuck outta here." He hissed, slipping on a pair of sneakers.

"The hell I am. I'm not going unless you're coming with me." Blaine retorted, stubbornly crossing his arms against his chest after he was done getting dressed.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Karofsky, "Fine, Hummel. I've been nice _all _week, and given _plenty _of opportunities for you to just come out by yourself… I guess it's time to use some force." He threatened, his voice deadly low.

Kurt's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he tripped over his feet to get to Blaine. He ripped one of Blaine's arms away from his chest and tugged him to the bathroom. Kurt was frantically shoving the window, attempting to get it to budge. Blaine moved next to him, and both boys tried to pry it open at the same time, but it was sealed shut. "_Fuck_… God fucking _damn it!_" Kurt cursed, whipping his head in every direction to try to find a way out of the predicament.

Kurt bit his lip, looking guilty for a minute before turning to Blaine. "Kurt?" Blaine didn't like the look in Kurt's eye. He always got that look when he was about to do something he knew Blaine wasn't going to be on board for. It all happened so fast. One second, Kurt was watching him guiltily and then the next, he was being shoved inside a closet. He heard the click of the lock and he began panicking, slamming his open palms against the door, "Kurt!" Blaine tried the knob only to find it locked as he thought it would be. The sound of the small television was soon filling the room, the volume turned up to earsplitting levels. There was a loud crash followed by a thump. "_Kurt!_" Blaine felt the air catch in his throat as he began ramming against the door with as much force as he could muster and yet, it did not budge. He thought that he could hear Kurt speaking, but the TV was much too loud. There were a few more crashes, and then a felt a thump against the door in front of him.

"Don't make me say it again, Hummel! On your fuckin' _knees!_" Karofsky bellowed.

"_STOP!_" Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face as he continued to ram against the door. After a moment, Blaine froze once the television was turned off and there was only eerie silence.

"S-see? There isn't anyone else here. Now like I said, let's take this outside, Karofsky." Kurt's voice barely wavered, keeping strong.

"I heard something. I'm not fucking stupid." Kurt snorted, "Shut the fuck up!" Blaine had to do something. He knew that Kurt was trying to lead Karofsky out of the apartment and leave Blaine in the closet, but Blaine couldn't let that happen. He had to help Kurt. Blaine started to relentlessly pound his fist against the door, gaining the attention of the two in the room. "You said no one was here, _Hummel._"

Blaine waited for his opportunity. As soon as he heard Karofsky twist the knob and pop the lock, Blaine used all of his force to knock the door open and straight into Karofsky. Karofsky yelped and held his nose that was now pouring blood when Blaine noticed a pale arm shoot up from behind Karofsky and wrap around his neck. Kurt grabbed the wrist of his arm that was now circled around Karofsky's neck and pulled him down. Karofsky was sputtering, blood pouring into his gasping mouth as Kurt choked him out. Karofsky then moved his hands back behind him, blindly grabbing at Kurt before he found purchase. He tore Kurt's head down by his hair, butting his head against Kurt's with such force that Kurt immediately released his chokehold.

Blaine lurched forward before Karofsky could move from his position on the floor and kicked him in the crotch. He leaned in, letting his knee fall harshly between Karofsky's legs and launched his fist into his face. Karofsky gained the upper hand, twisting out from under Blaine and kicking his leg out, connecting harshly with Blaine's chest. Blaine was able to regain his footing as he noticed Karofsky was crawling over to where Kurt was laid out, his lidded eyes searching the room. Karofsky shoved Kurt back into the dresser when Blaine pulled him off. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fend off Karofsky by himself, so he quickly aimed Karofsky and shoved him inside the closet that he'd once occupied and swiftly locked it. Kurt was there a moment later, sliding the dresser in front of the door.

"Let me out of here you fuckers!" Karofsky bellowed. Blaine ignored his voice, turning his concern on Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine placed one hand on either side of Kurt's face, forcing Kurt to look at him. His eyes seemed to be glazed over, "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, "Y-yeah. My… my head…" Blaine observed the darkening bruise on Kurt's forehead. He did a quick scan, taking inventory of Kurt's other injuries. He had a slit lip, a cut along his cheek bone along with reddened areas scattering his arms and neck which were sure to turn into dark bruises soon enough.

"Go stand outside." Blaine instructed. Kurt nodded slightly, and that is how he knew Kurt must have been in a fair amount of pain. Kurt wouldn't have just done what Blaine had told him to do. Blaine found a bag, which he quickly stuffed with clothes and what pictures he could fit inside and then ran out of the apartment. Kurt was sitting on the frigid concrete, his head lulled back and resting against the brick. His eyes snapped open when Blaine stepped in front of him. "Can you drive?" Kurt seemed uncertain before nodding his head and attempting to stand, failing and falling back to the ground. Blaine dropped the bag he was holding and wrapped Kurt gently in his arms, "We can't stay here."

Kurt slipped his hand into his pants packet and pulled out his cell. He swiped his finger across the screen and then scrolled to a number. Blaine waited patiently while Kurt listened, waiting for the person to pick up. "Finn? Can- can you come pick us up?" Kurt's voice was void of any distinguishable emotion, which frightened Blaine. "Blaine an' I are at my apartment. Bring Puck jus' in case… I'll tell you later." With that, Kurt hung up and leaned heavily against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine glanced down at Kurt's hands, which were folded in his lap. He had to bite his lip to contain a gasp when he noticed that Kurt's pants were unbuttoned.

"Baby?" Kurt slowly brought his eyes over to meet Blaine's, seeming so empty, "Your pants…" Kurt looked down and made quick work of buttoning them back up. "He didn't-"

"No. Not- not that he didn't fuckin' try." Kurt cut him off in that same monotone voice.

About fifteen minutes later, Finn's truck pulled up to the curb and he and Puck hopped out, leaving the motor running. "Hey! What happened?" Finn asked as he kneeled in front of the pair.

"_Karofsky._" Blaine spoke his name with distaste. "He's locked in the closet right now."

Puck scowled, "Can he get out?"

Blaine shrugged, "Let's get out of here and then we'll call the police to come get him." Finn agreed. "Let's go to my house. My parents have extended their trip and won't be home all month."

"They're going to be gone a whole month?" Puck asked incredulously.

Blaine just sighed, "Yeah."

"Can 'e please go?" The three boys all turned their heads towards Kurt who had remained silent throughout their entire conversation and was now slurring his speech. Blaine had noticed it a bit earlier, but it was now more pronounced.

"Yeah, let's head out." Puck agreed as Blaine helped Kurt to his feet. He was still a bit wobbly.

"You okay?" Blaine laced his fingers through Kurt's.

"'m okay…" Kurt slowly made his way to Finn's truck and got in with the help of Blaine and Puck. Once all of them were settled, they made their way to Blaine's empty house. On the way there, Blaine pulled out his phone and called the police.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My name is Blaine Anderson. My boyfriend's apartment was broken into and the culprit is locked inside the closet inside."

"Are you there now?"

"No, ma'am. No one is there except for the guy that broke in. His name is David Karofsky." Blaine caught Finn's eyes glancing back at him through the rearview mirror and nodding.

"What is the address?"

"It is apartment 1C in the Bayville Apartments." Blaine could feel Kurt tense next to him, so he gently rubbed his thumb along the top of his thigh. He gave her his phone number and she assured him that someone would be in contact with him with any information.

Finn pulled up the driveway, shifting into park and turning in his seat to face Blaine and Kurt. "As much as I want to stay, and I really do… My mom doesn't really know that I'm gone and-"

Blaine raised his hand to stop Finn from rambling, "It's fine. Just, can you two help me get him inside?" He asked, seeing as though Kurt was slumped against his side.

"Yeah, man. We're here to help." Puck gave a half-smile and then opened his door, hopping out and then opening the door on Kurt's side. Finn got out of the car too and went over to stand behind Puck. "Just hold under his arms and I'll pull him out from this side."

"Dude. Does he have a concussion?" Finn questioned.

Blaine bit his lip, "I-uh… I don't know?"

"Mom said if someone has a concussion, you can't let them sleep." Finn continued.

"_Shit._" Puck leaned forward, grabbing Kurt's shoulders and shaking him a bit, "Kurt! Dude, wake up!" Kurt groaned before peeling his lids back and revealing his stunning glasz eyes. His pupils were dilated, leaving only a ring of brilliant blue around the black. Puck held up four fingers in front of Kurt's face, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Kurt scrunched his face up in confusion, "S-sev'n? I don' fuckin' know…"

"Let's get him inside." Finn moved to come in line with Kurt's vision, "Kurt. We're going inside, okay? You can't go back to sleep yet." Kurt nodded sluggishly and slid out of the car onto unsteady feet. Finn sighed and scooped Kurt into his arms. It took a while, but eventually all four boys were in Blaine's room, Kurt tucked securely under the covers of Blaine's bed. "I think that you have to wake him up every few hours just to check on him, but other than that, he can sleep."

Blaine nodded, "Thanks. Both of you."

"No problem, dude." Puck answered for the two of them. "Well, we're going to head out. Call if you need anything. And Carole's a nurse, so she can probably help."

"Yeah, my mom can help if Kurt doesn't get any better." Finn looked down at his brother with an unreadable expression, "Remember. Every few hours."

"Got it." Finn and Puck turned and left Blaine and Kurt alone. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's honey locks, gazing at the boys that he loved. The buzzing in his jacket pocket brought him to the present, he stood and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" He asked, exiting the room so as not to wake Kurt.

"Is this Mr. Anderson?" A man's voice questioned in a deep, gruff voice.

A shiver ran down Blaine's spine, "This is he."

"I am calling about the call you placed earlier this evening about a break in. When the police arrived at the residence, it was quite a scene. I believe you said that one, David Karofsky was supposedly trapped inside of the closet?"

"Y-yes." Blaine's voice quivered, anticipation rising in his chest.

There was a sigh at the other end of the line, "I am sorry to inform you, but there was no one at the apartment when we got there."

The phone threatened to slip from Blaine's trembling fingers. Karofsky had escaped.

**=====================gLee=======================**

**Sorry I'm updating so late! I hope that you liked this chapter! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"I-I don't understand… We locked him in the closet and then put his dresser in front of it!" Blaine hissed into the phone, slipping out of the room so as not to wake Kurt.

"Sir, the dresser was completely turned over and the door was splintered open. He must have been able to crash through the door. Now, you and your boyfriend will need to come down to the station to give your statements."

Blaine sighed heavily, "I'm not sure if he'll do that. Karofsky has been… for lack of a better term, _harassing_ him for a while now and he's never gone to the police or let anyone go to the police for him. The only reason I think he didn't fight me on calling for this was because Karofsky hit his head and I think he may have a concussion."

"I'm sorry sir, but if we do not have a statement from him, this case most likely will not pan out."

"Can't you just have _my _statement?" Blaine pressed. He wouldn't let Karofsky get away with any more, even if they might not get him on a rape charge. "Would that count for nothing?"

"Mr. Anderson, I assure you that your account on the break in would help… I am just saying that not having Mr. …" He trailed off.

"_Hummel._ Kurt Hummel." Blaine supplied his name.

"If we don't have Mr. Hummel's- Wait… Hummel? As in _Burt _Hummel?"

"Yes?"

"_Damn._ That poor kid has certainly been put through the ringer. I knew his father personally. I'm sorry; I don't think I said my name. I am Detective Barney Patterson. Perhaps if you let Kurt know that I am the one working the case, he might change his mind."

Blaine nodded his head before realizing that Detective Patterson couldn't see the action, "I will tell him. But I don't think that he'll change his mind though."

"The Hummel's were always a stubborn bunch… Now, does Karofsky know where you live? Are you in a safe place?" Detective Patterson asked.

"I don't think so. We're at my house right now. My parents are out of town though."

"Alright. We'll send police detail out to watch your house for you." There was silence on the other end for a moment, Blaine thought the older man had hung up, "Is there anything else that I should know? Did Karofsky do anything else besides break into Kurt's apartment?"

Blaine bit down on his lip, "I don't know if I should say anything else… Kurt would-"

"Son, this is _for_ Kurt."

Blaine peeked into his room at the sleeping boy, seeming so innocent and broken curled up under the covers, "Karofsky… He- uh… sexually assaulted Kurt. And there have been other instances of Karofsky stalking him."

He could make out a sharp intake of breath, "I will do everything in my power to get this guy, Blaine. How long ago did the assault occur?"

"It happened the night his father had his heart attack."

Blaine listened as he heard the detective typing, "That was March 25th, 2010. We won't be able to get a conviction unless Kurt gives a statement or we get a confession from David Karofsky since any evidence is bound to be long gone by this point."

"Okay." Blaine said, because he wasn't really sure what else to say to that.

"I have your address pulled up here, so I will send a squad car to survey your residence. Also, I scrounged up David Karofsky's picture from his school records, so the police will know who to look for."

"Thank you, Detective Patterson." Blaine spoke sincerely.

"Call me Barney."

"Thanks, Barney." Blaine thanked him once more.

"No problem, Blaine. I will keep you updated on the situation."

Both said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Blaine turned and went back into the room to see Kurt wide awake and staring at him, "What was that about?"

"It was, uh- nothing… I mean-" Blaine sputtered.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Blaine Anderson." Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Blaine crossed the room, sitting down next to Kurt on the bed, "It was the police. Barney Patterson to be exact."

Recognition colored Kurt's face before it was swiftly replaced with anger, "What the fuck, Blaine? Are you fucking _kidding me?_ You called the _cops?_" Kurt got to his feet only to sway dangerously, almost losing his balance.

"Kurt-" Blaine tried. Attempting to lead him back to the bed.

"_No!_" He exploded, throwing his arms in the air, "Now Karofsky is going to-" He paused, whipping his body around to peer down at Blaine, "What did you tell them?"

"Just that Karofsky broke into your apartment…"

Kurt kept his intuitive glasz eyes trained on Blaine's, "Is that_ all _you told him?" Blaine averted his gaze, "No… You- you wouldn't… I- I trusted you, Blaine! I fucking- I…"

"I did this for _you_, Kurt. I know that you probably won't forgive me, but-"

Blaine was cut off by the sound of glass crashing downstairs. His heart was hammering so loudly, he was sure Kurt could hear it too. "_Blaine._" Kurt's voice was barely over a whisper, "We have to hide. Come on."

"_Wait._ There is a safe room my Dad had made since he wanted to keep his money and valuables protected. There is enough room in there for us."

"Where is it?" Kurt was visibly shaking.

"Downstairs…"

Kurt was about to speak when he heard a creak that sounded like it was coming from the base of the stairs. "Fuck. We'll never be able to get out of here." Kurt swiftly moved over to his phone, and dialed three numbers and waited a moment before speaking in a hushed tone, "There is a man in my boyfriends house, I'm with him." He listened for a few seconds before reciting Blaine's address into the receiver, "There is a safe room, but we can't get to it." Blaine heard another noise, coming from down the hall. It sounded like a door being opened. He waved frantically in front of Kurt, pointing to his ear and then out the door. "He's close, please hurry." Kurt hissed into the phone, his eyes searching the room for somewhere to hide. He sent a pointed look to the bed. He hung up the phone, grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him towards the bed. He laid down on his front and wiggled under the frame, sliding boxes out of his way. Blaine followed, moving the boxes back so that they shielded them from immediate view. It was silent sans the duo's labored breathing, thick with panic.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Even in the darkness, Blaine could make out Kurt's eyes rolling, "We'll be fine… pretty boy." Kurt attempted to calm him, but Blaine could hear the doubt coming through in Kurt's voice.

A shadow moved across the room, followed by the sound of a door. Blaine could feel each footstep as who he assumed was Karofsky stalked around the room, rooting in his closet and in the bathroom. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in reassurance, though it did nothing to calm his nerves. Each noise sending an electric current of fear through his veins. Blaine kept his eyes trained on Kurt's, trying to find solace in his grey-blue orbs. Suddenly, those eyes grew large and then they disappeared all together. Blaine let out a scream as Kurt was dragged out from under the bed, clawing at the carpet to try and keep himself under the bed.

"_Kurt!_"

"I got you, you little fuck!"

Blaine kicked the boxes away and rolled out from under the relative safety of the bed. He was about to lunge at Karofsky when he heard a loud bang coming from the door way and several uniformed men stormed into his room at once, "Let the boy go!" One older, slightly overweight man ordered, Blaine chanced a glance at his nametag. _B. Patterson._

Karofsky was holding Kurt by the neck against the bed, Kurt's body limp under his grasp, "Fuck you. You have no idea what he's done to me. He turned me into a faggot! And he's gonna pay for it!" Karofsky growled, tightening his grip on Kurt's neck.

"From what I've been told, you've done far more to him." Barney retaliated, his gun trained on Karofsky.

"Fine! Yeah, I fucked him. He was asking for it! Walking around in those tight jeans of his every single day. I needed to teach him a lesson." Karofsky confessed. "And now everyone knows! _There!_ I am not going to jail though… I _won't._" And with that, he reached into his pocket, producing a knife and that is when a single gunshot was heard. Karofsky's body jerked back, falling lifelessly to the floor. Kurt slumped down, his breathing ragged as he stared at Karofsky's body.

The police filed in and Blaine ran over to grab Kurt and pull him from the grisly scene. Kurt never said a word as the two were ushered out of the room and into a squad car. Blaine picked up some of what the cops were saying. _Suicide by cop_ was the main thing. Karofsky had no intention of making it out of there if he were to get caught. Blaine let his eyes fall on his boyfriend, his vivid glasz eyes seeming far away. His porcelain skin more pallid than he'd seen before. They arrived at the police station, but weren't questioned further about what happened. Blaine's parents were called, but they refused to leave and come gather their child, so he was allowed to leave on his own accord, along with Kurt.

Blaine didn't want to go back to his house, knowing that it would be filled with police. He called Finn, asking if it would be alright if Kurt and he came and stayed at his house for a while. Finn agreed, saying that his mom basically demanded it. Barney offered to give them a ride to Finn's house, which Blaine was grateful for.

Once the police cruiser pulled up along the curb to the Hudson's house, a very flustered woman ran out, greeting Blaine once he got out of the car, "You must be Blaine. I'm Carole. Kurt?" She spoke in a rush, looking past Blaine to see Kurt. "Kurt, honey?"

Kurt moved his eyes to meet Carole's, "_Carole._" Kurt breathed, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Finn came up from behind Blaine, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Is he okay?"

"A bit shell-shocked I think." Finn nodded in understanding. Carole had finally gotten Kurt out of the car and was now leading him towards the front door of the house. Blaine nodded for Finn to follow before he went to speak to the man that had saved his boyfriend and himself. "Thank you _so _much." Blaine gave the old man a watery smile.

Barney brushed a hand through his receding salt and pepper hair, pushing up his thick-rimmed glasses, "No need to thank me." He grinned at Blaine, ducking his head as he sank back into the police car. He spoke through the rolled down window, "I'd say I was just doing my job, but that would be a bit cliché wouldn't it?" He chuckled, and Blaine followed suit. "Take care of Kurt, Blaine." His tone held a serious note to it.

"I will." Blaine smiled and waved him off. He turned and made his way into the house. Kurt was leaning against Carole as she carded her fingers through his hair. Finn was kneeling in front of Kurt, his hand on his knee. "Hey." Blaine made his presence known.

Kurt lifted his head from Carole's shoulders and looked to him with watery eyes, "It's really over." His voice was thick, conveying all of the emotions Blaine could read in his eyes.

Blaine nodded, "It's over. He's gone."

A small smile broke out across Kurt's face, "I just can't believe it…"

"Believe it, _baby._" Blaine grinned lovingly down at Kurt. He hadn't realized Finn and Carole had left the room, giving them some privacy.

"Come here and kiss me, _pretty boy._" Blaine didn't have to be asked twice. He shot over to Kurt, kneeling on the sofa cushion and leaned over Kurt. He pressed their mouths together, reveling in the warmth radiating from Kurt. Kurt pulled away, letting their foreheads press together as their breaths intermingled in the small space between them, "I love you."

Blaine smirked slightly, "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I love you," He kissed the side of Blaine's mouth, "I love you," His lips ghosted along his jaw line, sucking a spot just under his ear lobe, "I love you." Kurt placed an open mouthed kiss to his bobbing Adams apple.

Blaine let out a shaky sigh, "I love you, too."

"Where do we go from here?" Kurt asked and Blaine knew that there was so much more behind the question.

"I don't know." He answered honestly, "Let's just get through today." Kurt nodded against his chest. Everything in their lives had been reduced to shambles and now, there was light at the end of the proverbial tunnel.

**========================gLee============================**

**Next chapter is the epilogue! I seriously can't believe how much everyone likes this story! I am so sad that it's ending, but it can't go on forever. And I'm afraid that if I try to keep it up, it will end up losing its effect… So there is one more chapter to go! :)**

**Oh! Badboy!Blaine won in the poll by a landslide, so guess what you all will be seeing in the very near future? That's right! A badboy!Blaine fic! I can't wait to get started on that. So be sure to follow me as an author if you want to get a notification when I put it out there!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Blaine, dear? Can you go tell Kurt to wake up? I swear that boy sleeps almost as much as Finn!" Carole asked in a sweet voice.

Blaine grinned, "Sure, Mrs. Hudson."

Carole placed a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow, "How long have you lived here?"

Blaine had a feeling he knew what she was getting at, "A while..."

"Then _why_ won't you just call me Carole?" She faked a stern face.

He chuckled, giving her a small hug, "Old habits die hard_, Carole._" She shooed him off. Blaine jogged up the stairs two at a time. He loved that Carole had opened her home to him seeing as though his parents didn't really care if he was living at home or not. What he did not like was the fact that 'Carole's House Rules' clearly stated that they were to stay in their own rooms. Of course Blaine tried to listen to her, Kurt always had other plans. "Kurt, Carole wants us downstairs."

Kurt was completely dressed; his hair styled back and had a slightly windswept look to it making Blaine want to run his fingers through it. Though Kurt would most likely kill him if he were to try. Kurt was on his hands and knees, rummaging under his bed for something. Blaine smiled lovingly at him when Kurt perked up, giving him his best smile. "Checking out my ass, pretty boy?" Kurt scrunched his nose up in a teasing smile that caused Blaine's cheeks to color.

"_No._" Blaine denied, lying through his teeth.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "_Sure_ you weren't."

Blaine and Kurt shared a dorm room at NYADA where they attended with Rachel. They had stayed in New York for Thanksgiving while Carole and Finn came to visit them, so it was their turn to come back to Ohio. Kurt was now fixing their bags under the bed to make room for them.

"Is Finn home from the shop yet?" Kurt asked.

Finn took over Kurt's father's auto shop, keeping the name and making quite good business, "I think he's on his way."

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement, "Hey, come here for a sec." Blaine walked over, standing next to Kurt. Suddenly, Kurt pulled out a small box from under the bed and turned, pulling one leg out from under him so he was balancing on one knee. He presented the box to Blaine, with a rare toothy grin. "Blaine Devon Anderson… Pretty boy… I fucking love you so much. Will you marry me?" Kurt breathed, his glasz eyes sparkling with endearment.

Blaine stood, his legs wavering underneath him, "Why did you even bother asking when you knew the answer?" His face breaking out into a grin, "Come 'ere." Kurt stood and Blaine pulled his face to his own, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss, "Of course, Kurt." He mumbled into Kurt's mouth. He heard a breath hitch behind him. He turned around to see Carole blotting her eyes with a tissue and Finn with a huge grin on his face. "You knew?" He half-accused.

"Kurt might have told us about it." Finn dashed past his mother, pulling both boys into a bear hug. "Dude! You're like my step brother-in-law now!" Finn excitedly told Blaine.

"You're ruining the moment, Finn." Kurt deadpanned.

Carole came up and pulled her son away, "We're going to head out now. Give you two some privacy."

Blaine cocked his head, "I thought you were telling me to come up here to get Kurt so that we could-" Carole shot him a meaningful look, "We aren't going for brunch, _are_ we…" She smiled and led Finn out of the room who was practically vibrating with joy. He turned and Kurt was just watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. Kurt reached out and pulled Blaine's hand into both of his, sliding a thick, white gold band on his finger before pulling his hand up and kissing his knuckles. "Bad boy is acting romantic. What has the world come to?" Blaine swooned.

"Shut up." Kurt paused, and Blaine heard the door pull shut below them, "I'll show you a bad boy." Kurt purred in his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Kurt pushed him up against the wall, nibbling along the length of his neck. He felt the bud of Kurt's tongue ring massaging his ear lobe, since Kurt had _refused_ to get rid of it. Another thing he would not get rid of was his motorcycle; though Blaine had to admit it that Kurt riding that death trap was kind of hot. "On the bed, Mr. Hummel." Kurt growled, shoving him onto the bed and proceeding to straddle him.

Blaine's breath caught, "I'd at least like to hyphenate our names." He panted out.

Kurt sat up, seeming considerate for a moment, "_Fine._ Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Kurt punctuated each word with a roll of his hips down onto Blaine's straining erection.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine took hold of Kurt's hips, thrusting up.

Kurt rolled on his side, sobering up for a moment, "Can you believe we made it this far?" His glistening blue-green orbs so close that they encompassed all of Blaine's vision.

Blaine rubbed the pad of his thumb along Kurt's cheekbone, earning a hum of content. "Yes. I can." He angled his neck so that he could kiss Kurt, and he felt Kurt's lips curving into a smile. Their lips fitting together like they had been created to do just that. Kurt and Blaine were pieces of a puzzle that connected perfectly.

_**I finally found you**_

_**My missing puzzle piece**_

_**I'm complete**_

**=======================gLee=========================**

**I hope you weren't disappointed with this ending! I felt like I wanted to have it just fluffy and happy since the story was filled with so much angst. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed and anything else you did! The next story I am going to be doing is a badboy!Blaine fic, so look out for that. Love you all! :)**


End file.
